Persona 4: Boku ga Maou de Maou Boku ga de
by judasuu
Summary: ...This is basically what my dear friend of mine, who is or was once an orphan who was adapted by our lovely family, and how she views of how the story of Persona 4 should have been... anyway, this is a continuation of my first story. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Persona 4: Boku ga Maou de Maou Boku ga de**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Persona 4 or 3 I'm saying this now on my friend's behalf.**

**Prologue: ...A Transfer Student with The Title "Maou"...**

Velvet Room...

_...Vroom... _...A long black limousine drives through the foggy roadway... Inside is... "...Hm." ...An elegant woman in a velvet colored, attendant dressed, open her eyes to turn to the "guest" on the back seat, with many glass of "wines" it seems, though it seems they are not for drinking. Beside her, and in front of the "guest" is...

"...Welcome..." ...A long nose, old man, who is... "...To the Velvet Room." ...resting his arms on his chin, then he opens his eyes to greet the "guest"... "Ah... It seems we have a guest, with an intriguing destiny... heehee. My name is... Igor. ...I am delighten to make your acquiantance. This place exist between dream and reality, mind and matter, it is a room, where only those who are bound by a "contract" may enter... It may be such a fate awaits you in the near future. Now then... Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"...Boku ga... Seta Souji... Boku wa..."

"...Soon, you will "play" the role of the "Maou"(Demon Lord) and you will bring down, the entity known as 'Kami-sama'('God'), and you will show forth the Truth."**(Spoiler: The 'God' in this story is *not* the God we all know and love, but in here it's... **_**spoiler alert...**_** Ameno-sagiri... and Izanami. ha ha)**

"Yes... and you will most likely require our help to do it heehee." ...Igor said adding to the woman's words.

"...Maou...?" The "guest" asked.

"Yes... and your name is Seta Souji yes? Hmm, I see... Well then, let us take a look of your future shall we...?" _Flash... _A set of tarot cards appeared on Igor's velvet desk. "Do you believe in fortune telling?" _Swap! _"Each reading is done at the same card, but the result is always different... Life itself follows the same principle, doesn't it?" ...He said as he "swapped" the cards all over the desk, with just a wave of his right hand. _Flip... _He flips up one card. "Hmm... The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. ...It seems a terrible catastrophe is imminent. ...The card indicating the future beyond that is..." _Flip. _"...The moon. In the Upright position. This card... represents, "Hesitation"... and "Mystery". Very interesting indeed... It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you. In the coming days, you will enter into a "contract" of some sort, after that, you will return here." _Flash... _"Igor" vanished the cards with just a wave of his left hand... "Ah! I have neglected to introduce my assistant to you," He turns to the woman in velvet dress... "This is Margaret, she's a resident of this place, like myself."

"Pleased to meet you, My name is Margaret, I will be going with you in your journey."

"We should discuss the matter in another time, until then... Farewell." _Flaash... _...The "guest" vision becomes bright then...

At a train car...

"...Huh...?"

"I'm tired of diet! So enough going to gym! Good thing there is something I can handle! Heehee." ...Souji Seta wakes up to find himself on a train car, seated near the right side near the window and the T.V. on the ceiling is showing Rise Kujikawa, the idol pops star in showbiz who is well-known throughout Japan as "Risette" and she has many fans and admirers, right now she's advertising "Calorie Magic" that is shown on a commercial, and Souji has just woken up to see it.

"Ah..."

"Slim down this summer for some refreshing Calorie Magic, it will slim you down in no time." ...A T.V. commercial voice said. ...Then it turns to the news... "And now for juicy news, the Yamano Mayumi scandal."

"The scandal involving Hiragi Misuzu, the infamous enka singer. Her husband Namatame Taro, who is now under suspicion of having affair..."

"...Can't this guys respect someone's privacry? ...How long are they going to broadcast this to the world...? Ah... People are so ignorant... Like demons." ...He gives a glare at that, Souji despises those who 'abuses' others, and looks down on those who looks down on others... Like he thinks, he's a demon lord who opposes a 'God' that allows all of these 'misfortunes' and 'tragedies' to occur.

"-The question on everyone's mind is how this love triangle..."

Meanwhile, Somewhere else... At the Dojima Residence.

"Oh, should we go see him?" ...A young girl in Elementary level asked.

"Yeah... It's just about." Her dad, who is reading the newspaper, said. ...Nanako turns off the T.V. to...

Back to Souji Seta...

"Ah... I'm moving again... I hope this is the last time." Yup... Souji has been transferring to a lot of schools by now, that is because...

Flashback...

"Well, I'm sure you all know already, but by the end of this month, Seta-kun here, will be transferring to another school, due to his parents work." Souji's former teacher said patting him on the shoulder. ...A lot of murmuring and complaining is heard among the students. "Quiet down guys! I'm not done yet..."

End of Flashback...

"...We are now arriving at the Yasogami terminal." The train intercom said.

"Ah..." Souji checks his cellphone, there's a message "meet us at the station at 4:00 p.m." that is sent to him by his uncle, Dojima Ryotaro, earlier... "Hm, right..." ...He picks up his bag from the deck, then stepped out with the rest of the passengers as the intercom says...

"Passengers who are bound for Inaba City, and Yasoinaba station, please go to the other side of the platform." ...that's what they instructed to the passengers heading for the rural area...

...Later... Near the countryside...

...Souji, again, took a train, this time a private one, to head for Yasoinaba station, with only him being the only passenger. "Ah... Hm." He then closes his eyes, to rest for a while then... _...static... static... a blur image of woman being "harassed" it seems, by a man in tuxedo comes to his mind, the woman tries to struggle but then... He sees her being pushed onto a T.V. behind her, and the image of Igor and Margaret came to his mind then... _"Ah!" ...He wakes up from his stupor it seems... "Ah... A dream..." ...Or maybe not... The train comes out of a tunnel that is near a bridge as the sunlight reaches his face from the window... The countryside is quite beautiful from this sight...

Later, At Yasoinaba...

"Yasoinaba. Yasoinaba." The train announcer said as Seta Souji steps out of the train with his stuff.

"Hm. Sounds peaceful enough." ...The wind is "sound" peaceful as he put it, the freshness of it can give the feeling that it's quite around here, and not much "juicy" thing happens here everyday, which may be 'boring' for some people, who are lacking happines or enthuastic in this quite town. Souji looks around then, he exits the small station and then he finds himself what to do next, as he was just instructed to go here in the after noon and it's now frankly, 4:30 p.m., not exactly, the _exact_ time he was planning to go in here... "Now what...?"

"Oi, over here!"

"Huh...?" He approaches the middle-aged man who is waving at him, behind him is a younger girl who seems to be at elementary level... Like a certain someone who is involved on an 'apocalypse' situation 2 years ago...**(Note: This is a reference of Ken Amada-kun ha ha... They share the same Arcana by the way.) **"Hello..." He takes his handshake.

"Wow, you're a lot more handsome than in your photos. Welcome to Inaba, I'm Dojima Ryotaro, I'll be looking after you for a while."

"...Nice to meet you."

"Ha ha... You might not remember, but we met before, I changed your diapers once you know ha ha... This here is my daughter, come on, Nanako introduce yourself to your cousin."

"..." She slowly resurface from behind her dad, though that is a matter of speaking. "...H-Hello." ...Then she submerges back to his back.

"Ha ha... What do you hide there for? ...You don't have to hide or be shy."

"Hm!" _Slap! _...She slaps his butt...

"Ow! Ha ha..."

"..." She pouts.

"...What a lively family." Souji commented on his mind.

"My car's parked over there, anyway, we should get a move on, there's somewhere we gotta go for a while, so let's get going. We'll be one big happy from now on, so let's all get along now, everyone, okay?"

"Ah." "Okay..." Both cousins said, as they head for the car, which is a toyota by the way.

Later... At the gas station, "Moel"...

..._Vroom... _The "family" as Dojima declared now, decided to stop by the gasoline station for some extra fueling on the tank. Gas tank that is. "Hiya! Welcome to Moel!" ...One attendant came to them.

"...Can you go to the bathroom by yourself?" Dojima asked Nanako, who asked to go to the bathroom for a while.

"Ah uh." _Keplunk. Keplunk. _Both of them step out of the car.

"...It's in the back to your left. You know where's left is? ...The side where you don't hold your chopsticks in." The attendant joked on that part... though of course, country folks does that from time to time.

"...I know, geez..." _Tap, tap...! _Nanako runs to the back, where the bathroom is, as the attendant told her.

_Keplunk. _"Ah, fresh air..." Souji thought as he steps out as well.

"...Are you taking a trip?" The attendant asked Dojima.

"Nah, we just came to pick him up, he just moved in from the big city."

"...The city huh?"

"...Fill up my car, while you're at it regulars fine."

"Right away sir!" ...He saluted, like in the army, which is, again, a sign of joke, for country-folks.

"...Good thing as any for a smoke." ..._Tap, tap... _Dojima walks out for a while.

"Hmm... Not bad, though it's a little quite here, as if everyone is lacking happiness." ...Souji could felt the 'helplessness' and 'restlessness' of these country-folks as if they are searching for 'something'... that is they have trying to search all this time...

"...Are you in highschool?"

"Huh...?"

"...Does it surprise you to see how little it is out here?"

"...Nah, not really no, I thought it might be this way..."

"Ah, there's so little to do, I'm sure you'll get bored real fast, you'll either hanging out with your friends or doing part time jobs. Speaking of which... We're actually looking for part-time help right now." ...Both individuals, sort to speak, faces each other. "Give it some thought why don't you? ...We don't mind if you're a student." ...He offers a handshake.

"..." ...He takes it... _Sharp! _..._Huh? _...He feels something... different.

"Oh, I should go back to work." ...The "attendant" as Souji views it, left abruptly as if trying to get away from suspicion...

"...What was...?" ...He touches his forehead... Did I... get carsick or something...?

"...Are you okay?" Nanako, who has returned from her trip to the bathroom, asked. "Did you... get carsick? ...You look really bad..."

"...Yeah, I know, anyway, your dad will return in just a few moments."

"Oh, okay..."

Later... At the Dojima Residence...

...This is the Dojima Residence... The house or place, where Souji will be staying in for one year... This is his mother's hometown by the way, and Ryotaro Dojima is his mother's younger brother sort the least so that makes Dojima, his younger parent... sort to speak. An uncle that is. "..." _Slide. _He enters in along with the dojimas. He then makes himself at home and put his bag, near the table in the dinning room...

"Well then, let's have a toast." A suggested voice from Ryotaro-san, and they toasted, and begun drinking and eating. "So, your mother and father are busy as always huh? ...I know it's only for a year but, getting stucked here because of your parents... It's rough being a kid."

"...Ah..." He follows through, as he does not have much friends because of "duty calls" as Souji's father would put it. "...I'll be under your care until then."

"Yeah, well, it's only me and Nanako here, as long as you're here, you're part of the family, so make yourself at home."

"...Ah, I'll do just that."

"Hm, do so. Well then, let's eat." _Riiing. _"Huh...? Ugh, who could calling at this hour?" ...He stands up as he pick ups his phone from his pocket... "Dojima speaking. Hm... Hmm... Is that so...? Ah uh... Right..." He hungs up. "Sorry, but go ahead and eat without me, I'll be late for a while, at night..." _Keplunk. _..._He exits through the door with the rainfall already falling from the dark night... _"Nanako it's raining out! What did you do with laundry?"

"I've already brought it in!" ...Nanako shouted back, as the rain, is making it hard for their hearing senses to reach them.

"Alright... Well, I'm off." _...Vroom... The sound of the car, heading off, echoed throughout the streets, as it may be the only one passing through it, tonight... _Now, there are only the cousins.

_Tick. Switch! _"-Tonight's news involved Hiragi Misuzu-" ...Nanako turns on the T.V. and again, much to Souji's annoyance, the "ruining-one's-privacy-news" is at it again, according to him, is one that is ruining someone's dignity...

"...Itadakimasu." Nanako eats, along with...

"...Itadakimasu." ...With her cousing, who is still, unknown, the details about him, to her. "...So, what does your father do?"

"He... investigates stuff. My dad's a detective."

"Oh... Is that so?"

"Yeah... He's really cool!" ...She is delighten at commenting her dad's achievement... what a lovely daughter... Souji hopes he has a sister like her...

"Right..."

"But... ...Uh, nevermind."

"...Okay."

"-Tonight, Hiragi-san informed us to this station that she will likely pursue damages..."

"Hmph," ...Souji glared at the announcer in the T.V. "Tch, barbaric fools..." He murmured as he continues eating.

"Hm? ...Are you alright?"

"...Yeah, I just can't stand these guys." ...He refers to the "people" in the t.v...

"...Yeah, I wish they would just get on with this stupid stuff, it's boring..." _Switch. _She switches to another channel... This time it is...

"-At Junes, everyday is a great day, come see for yourself, and have a taste of our products! Everyday~ is~ great~ at your Junes~!"

"...!Everyday~ is~ great~ at your Junes~!" ...Nanako, suddenly, sings along with commercial.

"..." Souji is surprised, but does not show that expression. "...You like that song?"

"Ah, it's my favorite branchise!"

"Ah... I see, you're a good singer by the way."

Nanako is delightened at that 'comment', sort the least. "Heehee, yeah, I'm the best one in my class!"

"...Yeah, ha ha." ...The lively dinner continues then...

...Before midnight... At Souji's "now" room... It once belongs to Nanako's mother, who has now passed away, as Souji understands from the Dojima's family background before heading to this place...

"...I'll be staying here for a year huh...?" ...Souji lies on the soft futon, there is a sofa near the curtain window, and there are a lot of stuff around, in which he can do a lot of various of activities. **(There are some final fantasies branchise as well, by the way, like the 'save point' at FF8 or FF10 sort to speak ha ha.) **...Yup, he'll be staying here for a year... He wonders what will happen... Now... The 'nightmare' begins...

...Later that night, at midnight, at an unknown place or dungeon...

"...Huh?" ...Looking around, he sees... Souji, that is, is surrounded by dense fog everywhere... "...! This place is..." ...The area is covered with a lot of thick fog, from what he can make out of it, his corridors are all colored red, and so are the tiles that are about 2x4 centimeters in size, and they seem to be following a long path up ahead. "..." Seeing, that there is no choice but to move forward... He goes to the pathway, not knowing, and he's ready to face them, what he will encounter... safe to say, that he's prepared for the worst... _Tap... Tap... Tap... Riing... Something echoes..._

"...Do you seek the Truth...?"

"Huh...?"

"...If so, come and chase it..."

"..." _Tap... tap... tap... _He follows the pathway along the road, where most of the tiles seems to be gathering, as if providing him a pathway in which, this is the only path he can take then... "Huh..." ...He finds a bizzare looking door that seems to be spiral, and... "someone"'s presence can be felt just beyond the door... "Ah..." ...Souji reaches out the door to his hand then... _Open... Flash...! ...Tick... tick... tick... _..._The environment suddenly changes, as the tiles, and the ceilings "dissolve" and there is only fog everywhere... and Souji standing on the middle of it, and in front of him is... _

"..._So, you're the one who is pursuing me...? Hmnhmn. Try all you like." _

"Grooaarr..."

"...!" He could have sworn he heard a 'growling' sound... It's not his stomache but rather...

"Grooaarr...!" ...A bunch of creatures with black 'bodies' as one can put it, as they are seem to be slimes with mask with different facial expressions, on them. ...It is then...

_Sharp...! _"Huh...?" _...Embrace the wild card... It is your destiny... and salvation. _...A familiar voice said... "This is..." _Flaash... _...The "wild card" appears before him... "Ah..." ...He smiles confidently then... _Flasshh... _He crushes it then... His face forms a very _confident_ expression... This is a "banchou mode" sort to speak, as... _Flaash... _An image of a swords man appear behind him... Then it turns into a figure of someone... or something, wearing a black coat and mask, metalic mask it seems, and a very long, spear like sword, that it seems to be using as a weapon. "...ha ha... HA HA...!" _Slice! Slice...! Sliice...! _...Souji and 'Izanagi' as the name came to his mind, sliced off the attacking 'creatures' as they attack...

"Hmm... You seem to capable of "seeing" things despite the fog." ...The figure behind the 'fog' said.

"Tch, come out of there, or are... are you afraid to face the light?" _Slice... _He said mockingly, as 'Izanagi' mirrors his action, and sliced another 'Shadow' as again, the name of the 'creatures' came to his mind as well... Through instinct it seems... They are very dependable...

"Hmn... You are very interesting..." 

"Hiya!" _Slice...! _...Another one down... "Creatures of delusions cannot protect you, you scum..."

"Hmph, I see... Indeed, you are very interesting. But..." _Slice... _Another one down... "...You cannot catch me easily."

"Oh, I will... And I will... very soon... ha ha... HA HA HA! ...See you later... 'Kami-sama'. Boku ga... "Maou"... I will... _take your kingdom of thy kingdom thou... HA HA HA HA!"_

"ha ha ha... You posse a very interesting 'characteristic'... I shall see you soon, ...if you are still alive, by then... ha ha..."

"Tch... he he." ...Souji dismisses, 'Izanagi' then, his "banchou mode" begun to subside, reverting back into his calm, collected personality. "...I better wake up soon... "...The "latter" will soon have his wish fulfilled then...

The next morning... At his room...

"Ah... I feel like I had- a nightmare...?" ...Not really a nightmare... There is more to it, in this world, that everyone lives in... "Ah..." ...He rises up, from the futon then...

_Knock, knock... _"Breakfast's ready." ...Nanako's voice is heard at the other side of the door.

"...Anyway, I need to get to the living room school's starting today..." He takes his school uniform, which he worn just about yesterda, when he first came to his mother's hometown.

Later... At the living room...

"Oh, ohayou-gozaimasu." ...Nanako is there, cooking some breakfast... toasting seems to be the more fitting description to her activity, as there are only toasts and some fried rice on the table, and there are some eggs that are just boiled recently, and earlier.

"Ohayou..." Souji responded back with a groggy face as he sat near the table... then on the seat.

"...? Are you okay...?" Nanako asked as she lays the food on the table.

"Ah... just... dizzy from a dream..."

"...dream?"

"Ah... A nightmare to be precise."

"A nightmare...? Oh, sorry... H-Here, why don't you drink this juice?"

"Thanks..." _Siip... _"Ah, I really need that, thanks for the food."

"Oh, you're... welcome." ...She started to eat as well. "Ja, i-itadakimasu."

"...Itadakimasu..." Her cousin said, with a still, groggy expression. ...And the lively breakfast continues. "By the way, where's your dad?"

"Oh, he already left, he said he has something to do today."

"Oh..." ...That means, he'll be alone with her... again.

Then, later, at the Samegawa riverside...

...It's raining so the cousins brought umbrellas of their own with Souji being silver, as his hair is, and Nanako brings a red one. Then she points the direction up ahed. "You keep heading straight from here, that's where the highschooler goes."

"Oh, I see, Ja, I'll see you later."

"Hm, my school's this way, bye!" ...Both went their separate ways in different direction.

"...Hm." ...Souji thought of 'switching' to his 'persona' during the dream... his "banchou mode" as he put it, **(Note: banchou means "gang leader" as in the leader of a yakuza group, this is sort of similar to judasuu's story in Bokuga Shinigami he he)** this may be one of the 'side effects' of the wild card that he gained from Margaret as he remembers her voice from the first time he met her, and then again, during the dream, in which he only heard her voice. ...He does 'switch' then... "YOSH! I'll be the leader of this lowlives! Ha ha!" ...He begun to walk off with a confident expression with some students murmuring about what he just said.

Then, later at... the school gates of Yasogami High... the school where he will be attending...

_...Cycle... cycle... _"W-Waah-!" _Bonk! Crash! _...! What the... Someone crashed near the pole in the schoolgates... "Ugh... Ah..."

"...Hey, daijobou?" ...He approaches him.

"A-Ah... Oh man... I think I hit my-"

"Don't go there." ...He intervines as he put his arm around his shoulder through his neck, "Come on, let's go, can you grab your bike?"

"A-Ah, thanks." He helps him get to the school campus, and then he lets him park his bike at the parking area where some cars also parked with.

At the main lobby building...

"Ah, thanks, you saved me back there."

"Ah... assistant-boy."

"Huh...? Oh, uh, w-whatever, say, I'ven't seen you around here, are you new?"

"Ah... I'll be taking over this place." ...He said in a _confident_ tone like a banchou tone...

"Huh...? Uh... t-take over...? Uh, whatever, but hey, thanks I would have been drench in sweat if I were to stay there... Geez, and I'm gonna upset ms. steak later... Her "Trial of the Dragon"..." ...He takes out a D.V.D. ...It's cracked up. "Ugh... I don't want to deal with this first thing in the morning. Anyway, I think you should visit the faculty office first, to meet your homeroom teacher, oh by the way, I'm Hanamur Yosuke, nice to meet you! You are?"

"...Seta Souji, Boku wa Maou."

"Heh? ..."Maou"...? Uh, yeah, you're full of crap... well anyway, I'll see you soon, ja ne." ...He heads up to the second floor where the 2nd years are.

"Ah... Ah... assistant-boy, I need an "assistant" to my gang... soon." ..._Tap, tap... _He heads for the faculty room, as "assistant boy" suggested him to...

Later, at class 2-B...

"Ohayou!" "Greetings!" ...The students are greeting each other. ...Three students are discussing something about a certain 'bachou transfer student' as decription would fit in, in his personality... "Ugh, man... Talk about misfortune. ...The homeroom teacher here is Morooka-sense isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's Morokin(King Moron) alright. ...We're get to enjoy his long-ass sermons for a whole year."

"Hey guys, I heard there is some transfer student from the city in this class." A female student said, annoucing the coming of "Maou"...

"Huh? Really? A guy or a girl?"

"...It's... a guy, I think, I wonder if he's hot..."

...A certain brunette hair heards the 'whispering' of the three, she's wearing a green jacket and skirt-short with a short underneath it, it's black by the way. "...A transfer student from the city... Just like you huh Hanamura? Huh...? What's up? You look down today..."

...Hanamura Yosuke sweat drops... "Ugh, yeah... I... I don't want to talk about it..." ...He's lying his head on his desk.

"...? What's up with him?" ...The brunette girl asked her friend, who has a long black hair, and she's wearing red, sweater that is. Complete with a black skirt, like her and the other female students in the room, and school. Then...

_Slide. _..."Morokin"("King Moron) as they put it, arrives and they all return to their proper seats, not exactly proper as each of them are free to sit wherever they feel comfortable with, and the "Maou" came along with him after a "long-ass sermon" as the male student put it earlier. "Alright, shut your traps!"

"..." "Maou" is keeping an eye out on the subjects, he sees himself as "leader" as Maou(demon lord) would put it, and they are his "subjects". ...Though that is only for style... and hobby, but not exactly sadistic... nor egotistic.

"I'm Morooka Kinshiro, your homeroom teacher from today's forward! First thing first, just cause' it's spring doesn't mean you can swoon all over each other like love-struck baboons! As long as I'm around, you students are gonna pure as the driven snow!" ...Everyone, except Yosuke and the "Maou", who retains his _confident_ expression, sweat drops on that. "Now, I hate wasting any time but I better introduce this transfer student. Seta here has been thrown from the big city out here in the middle of nowhere like yesterday's garbage. And he's much of a loser here as he was there. So, you girls better not have any idea about hitting on him! Tell 'em your name and make it kid."

"..." "Maou" didn't like that sort of speech of introduction so... "...You're calling Me a loser...? 'Morokin-sama'...?" ...He asked in a mocking tone, with a _deadly confident expression like that of the 'Devil'... _

"...!" ...Everyone is shocked and surprise at that, and they see Souji, with a black coat banchou, in front, and him gathering an "army" of "demons" on his back.

"Huh...? What was that!"

"I said... No, I meant... walking-frankenstein... ha ha... HA HA!" ...Again, he mocks the _very _teacher of known who is feared, among the students, some of them whispered that he has a lot of guts to do so...

"Huh... HUH...? You... You have a lot of guts to say to that to me... Don't you know who I am...? I am the 'God' here in this classroom! So obey me, peasant!"

"HA HA HA...! ...Is that so...? In that case... I'll be the 'Devil'... ha ha... HA HA HA!"

"Uh..." Everyone is in awe of "Maou". who is still in his "banchou mode" even now, as he intends to keep it all day long, as it might prevent him from going into trouble... though it would appear the exact opposite... but, the Truth always prevail.

"WHAT...? You..." ..."Kinshiro-san" is even more mad now... no good, at all, coming from that.

"By the way," ..."Maou" grabs a small chalk. "As "walkin-frankenstein" are you like this...?" ...He draws a funny image of 'Morokin-sama' on the board with a long nose on it, like Igor, and he also added a funny glasses(**The one that Teddie made that has a nose on it which will be used on the later chapters ha ha!) **which make it look like a frankenstein indeed... "...like this?" ...He finishes drawing.

"...ha ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA...! HA HA HA HA!" ...Everyone, almost everyone, in class started laughing at the development in front.

"Uh..." Ha ha..." The brunette girl, Chie Satonaka, started laughing as well though only snickers at the moment, and her friend, Yukiko Amagi, could only watch with amusement for now, then...

"...Y-YOU... YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES..." ...'Morokin-sama' is mad... now adding to the 'temperature' of danger...

"Yeah, and like this." ...He added two horns.

"THAT'S ENOUGHH!" _Whoosh! Whoosh! _...He tries to hit "Maou" but he's too dexterious!

"Whoa, watch it, _toink, toink._" He pins his nose.

"HIYAA-!" _Whoosh! _...He continues hitting him... to no avail.

"...HA HA HA HA...!"

"Oh man..."

"...ha ha... This transfer student is one hell of a party-maker...! HA HA...!" ...Everyone keeps laughing as 'Kishiro-sama' continues hitting "Maou-sama" with stick but to no avail.

"...ha ha ha...! HA HA ha ha...!" Even Chie is laughing now...

"...Heehee... Bwehee... He he he... ha ha ha...!" Even Yukiko.

"...Huh...?" ...Yosuke, who has been down all this time, take notice of the development in the class, that is filled with laughter. "...What's going- huh? Seta?" ...He takes acknowledgement of "Maou-sama" in front, who is still dodging "Kinshiro-sama"'s brutal assault sort to speak...

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" _BONK! _...he slams the desk. "TAKE YOUR SEAT! You're lucky I'm merciful today, you punk!"

"...Hai, hai, 'Kami-sama'... I'll take my seat now... 'walkin-frankenstein'." ...He said playfully walking towards the empty seat beside Chie.

"...HA HA HA HA...!" Everyone kept laughing at the development even now, except the class rep... that is, he needs to maintain an 'honorable' disposition as class rep...

"...ha ha ha... Wow, you're something there, mr. transfer student." Chie said to Souji, as he sat beside her.

"Ah... It's what a do ha ha..." He snickers.

"Wow, dude, you have a lot of guts there." "Yeah-" "You were like-" ...Everyone gathers around him.

"Shut your traps!" _BONK! _"...I'm taking notes, and I better damn get a good expression out of you all... especially you, Mr. Seta!"

...Everyone give a "_boo" _expression and they all return to their seats... Then, Chie whispers to Souji... "... ha ha... You got a lot of guts there Seta-kun... don't you think so, Yukiko?"

"...Huh...? Uh, y-yeah... you were... courageous back there..." ...She said uncertain of what is the best description to give them.

"Ah... It's what I do... for you guys... and beautiful and cute girls like you two..." He said lying his head on his seat and putting his arms behind it.

...Both girls blush at that. "Huh...? Uh... y-yeah." Chie said blushing.

"Um... t-thank you... Seta-kun... yes?" ...Yukiko as well.

"Ah... you guys are?"

"Oh, I'm Satonaka Chie, n-nice to meet you."

"I'm... Amagi Yukiko, nice to meet you... Seta-kun."

"Ah..." And so... school days begins... now, all Seta-kun has to worry about is to keep his "banchou mode" alive all day long... just so as long 'Kinshiro-sama' is around that is...

Later... during lunch time...

...Souji, who is still in his "banchou mode" is eating sandwhich as he brought one earlier, that is made by Nanako earlier, on his desk with many whisperings done all over the classroom and hall. "Hey, is that guy..." "Isn't he the one who annoyed the hell out of Morokin?" "Yeah..."

"...Yeah it's him alright, he got a lot of guts to do that..."

"...I heard he came from the city, heehee, think I might go for him..."

"Seriously...? Oh man, I bet he's probably doing that to get attention..."

"..._*munch* *munch* _Hm." ...Like He cares what rumors or criticizing is done to him... "Maous" doesn't need to listen to that sort of childish shit, according to him. "Hm... Not bad." ...He comments on Nanako's handy work. ...He then takes notice of Hanamura Yosuke who is eating behind him. "Hey, assistant-boy."

"...Huh... Oh, it's you Seta, geez, can you believe these people...? They've been talking non-stop about you man... you're one lady killer... anyway, that was something you made an impact earlier on Morokin, ha ha. ...I never thought someone was able to stand up to him..."

"Ah... I'll remove anyone who gets in my way."

...Yosuke Hanamura sweat drops on that... "Uh... y-yeah... you're full of crap as usual I see... But, I got no problem with that, say, why don't we eat at the rooftop, there's some fresh air there man."

"Oh, sure."

"Ja, mind if we join?" ...Chie and Yukiko join.

"Uh, Huh! Uh... S-Satonaka-san..."

"Huh...? Why are you refering to me as "-san" all of the sudden Hanamura?"

"Uh well... N-nevermind, a-anyway, A-Amagi-san, do you wish to join us."

"Oh, yes, if Chie is joining... I mean..."

"Come on, let's all go together!" ...Chie frankly drag everyone, including "Maou-san" who everyone take a peek and some glare at as they walk to the halls. Some of the girls are attractive to him for the feat he just performed earlier in front of his classmates... None were able to do that as many would say.

...Later... at the school roof...

"So, you transferred here because of your parents's job, huh, I thought it was something special..." ...Chie said opening her ramen, and the four of them are sitting on the rooftop with some students either looking or glaring at "Maou" Souji, who is still in his bachou mode, and all four of them have ramen to eat, as Yosuke treated them all with it due to some...

Flashback...

"Um... S-Satonaka-san..." ...When they were in the hallway and "Satanoka-san" let go all of them from her grasp, much to their breathing, and Yosuke... He presents to her the broken object... D.V.D. while bowing. "...I'm sorry, it was accident! Please have mercy until my next paycheck!" ...He hands it over then... _STRIKE! _"Gyaahh-!" ...He got hit... on the lower part... "_CRITICAL HIT TO THE NAADS...!"_

"Gyaahh-! I can't believe this... My "Trial of the Dragon"...!" ...Chie said sobbing over her beloved D.V.D. that is all cracked up.

"...The what?" "Maou-sama" Souji asked.

"...That's... That's Chie's favorite D.V.D." Yukiko answered his question, like his princess... or at least, that's how he view it in a playful manner, not ego.

"Why you-!"

"...Hey, I said I'm sorry okay! ...Look, I'll treat you all some ramen, how's that?"

"...R-Ramen...?" 

"Yeah, my treat, my treat!"

End of Flashback...

"So, Souji, where are you stayin right now. _Siip."_ ...Yosuke asked sipping his ramen.

"_Siip. _At my uncle, I'll be staying with him, and my cousin _Siip."_

_"_Oh, is that so?" ...Chie asked as well, while sipping her ramen.

"Ah, you guys, you shouldn't talk while eating..." Yukiko... said with concern, "Maou" views her as an 'angel' and he intends to 'keep' her... though again, that is through playful manner... not ego.

"Ah... Well, I'll try my best to get what's everyone interested with." _Siip. _Another sip of tea, or ramen, for "Maou-sama."

_...Ding, dong... _"Attention all students, all of you are to remain where you are if you are not in the classrooms, if you are, please stay put, and don't leave your positions just yet, all teachers, please come to the faculty office for a brief staff meeting. That is all." ...An announcement is made.

"...? Huh...?" ...Chie is the first one to speak up.

"...What's with the announcement?" Yosuke asked.

"Sa..." ...Yukiko said.

"Hmm..." ...Souji senses that something is wrong... that something is stirring the air.

"...? What's the matter...?" ...Chie notices him.

"Uh, nothing, just... wondering what it is about."

"...Probably something about the school rules and stuff, nah, well let's just enjoy our lunch for a while _Siip._" ...Yosuke suggested taking another sip of his ramen.

"...Yeah, obey it." _Siip. _...The other three does the same. "But hey- about June-"

"Attention all students..." ...There it is again... "There has been an incident inside the school district, please try to remain calm and contact your parents and/or guardians and immediately leave the school grounds, police officers have been dispatched to investigate it, do not disturb the police officers, head directly home."

...A lot of commotions occur... "Incident?"

"Police officers disptached...?"

"...Did something happen?"

"Come on, let's go take a look."

"..." Souji felt irritated at the curiosity that may lead to arrogance... and ignorance.

"Whoa, incident? ...What could have happened...?" Yosuke asked.

"...I don't know, you think it has anything to do with the steak and meat shortage lately at the store...?"

...Yosuke is dumbstruck at that. "...You stupid...! You idiot, this is related to our school...!"

"Oh right... But you don't have to-"

"He-y! You heard the announcement, head home, NOW!" ...A teacher came to the roof top, to check on the students. That is everyone's cue to go home now...

"Ah... Ugh, there goes lunch time..."

"Ah... Well, it's the first day of class so... I guess we can all leave early..." Chie said agreeing to Yosuke's idea... though with pride. The four of them packed their stuff at the classroom then head out to the school gates where...

Later... at the school gates...

..._Tap... tap... tap... ..._The three decided to go home together with "Maou-sama" then before they could step out of the school gates... "You're Yuki right? ...You wanna go hang out somewhere?" ...A student from another school walked up to them.

"Huh...? Who... Who are you...?"

_...Tap, tap... _...Maou-sama walks to them, in between that is. "Who are you...? Don't be plain rude when talking to people."

"You're not the one I'm speaking to!"

"...Well I am now. ...Why don't you be a good boy, and tell me just what the hell do you want from her...?"

"..." ...He is silenced by his deadly aura of Maou(a.k.a demon lord).

...Then various students started speaking. "...Hey, it's that transfer student!"

"...Who's he talking to? ...It seems he's defending Amagi-san..."

"Dude, who's that guy...? A student from another school?"

"...Sure looks like it, his uniform is different from ours, and he seems to be..."

"...Dude, the transfer student is already at hitting Yukiko-san...? Oh, I mean, Amagi-san... ha ha."

...Everyone is sort of getting annoyed by the rumor-mongering of these people. "So... are you coming or not?" ...The student from another school asked Yukiko again, trying to shake off Souji's aura of "Maou-ness".

"I... I'm not going..."

...A vein appears on his head. "...Fine!"

"Now, SCRAM!" ..."Maou-sama" exclaimed outloud to his face...

"Gyaahh-!" _...Tap, tap...! _Which... causes him to flee in terror.

"Dude... You managed to scare him off, ha ha." ...Yosuke commented. "Oh, I need to get my bike wait for me here." _Tap, tap. _

"Dude, that was way too creep~. ...I can't believe he called you "Yuki" all of the sudden." ...Chie said to Yukiko.

"...Wh-What did he want?"

"What? ...You didn't get it?" ...Chie asked with a sweat drop, bewildered by Yukiko's naiveness. "Obviously... He was asking you out on a date!"

"R-Really...?"

"Daijobou... He's gone, I'll protect, all the time, Amagi..." "Maou-sama" offers a hand.

"Huh...? Uh... Th-Thank you."

"Ooh, hitting on Yukiko huh Seta-kun?" Chie teased... which made Yukiko uncomfortable.

"Huh? ...Ch-Chie! S-Sorry about that."

"...Don't appologize." Seta "Maou-sama" said.

_...cycle, cycle. _"Oi, sorry to keep you waiting, let's go!" _Cycle! Cycle...! _"Whoa..." _Whoosh...! _...He almost hit the pole again, but thankfully, he learned his lesson earlier, so he avoid it...

"Oi, Hanamur-aa! Wait up!" _Tap, tap...! Tap, tap , tap... _The other three try to catch up to him.

...Later... at the streets near the farm "lands" as one look at it, with many crops on, planted on the set of fields that is provided for at the outskirts of town...

"So, Seta, have you been Junes? You know... that huge branchise- Oh wait, the school authorities told us to go home, so I guess we can't go... Ugh, what a drag, well, I guess I'll go hit at my place, see you guys aro~~ound!" _..Cycle, cycle...! _...Yosuke cycled ahead.

"Oi~~~! Hanamura! ...Geez, I was going to ask him to take us to Junes to introduce Seta-kun to the environment. ...But I guess he has a point, ja, Seta-kun, see you tomorrow, Ora, Yukiko, say goodbye."

"Huh? Oh... uh, s-see you tomorrow... Seta-kun..."

"Ah... I'll be looking forward to admiring you guys for treating me nicely... to return the favor... I'll treat you guys like my girlfriends." ...He said snickering. ...as his "banchou mode" compels him.

"HUH?"

"Whoa, hitting on the spot huh? Ha ha, ja, mata ne!" ...Yukiko quickly follows behind as she thinks Seta is "bold" as words would put it.

"Hmph," Seta Souji "Maou-sama" merely smirks at that, then he shrugs it off then went the opposite direction of where the three went. "Hm?" ...He then notice a set of barricades on the nearby neighborhood's street...

"...So that highschool girl went home early, and as soon as she got on this street...?"

"Wow! ...Who could have imagine THAT hanging from an antenna."

"...?" ...The housewives are talking about something...

"...I wanna see it too."

"Oh, you got here too late, the police and fire department took it down just a moment ago."

"...Well, I think it's terrifying! ...I can't believe a dead body showed up around here!"

"...!" ...Souji "Maou-sama" is surprised at that... Even he can get shocked or surprised after all. "...And these assholes are excited because of that...?" ...Again, he is disgusted at people's ignorance and arrogance, sometimes he just wish to kick them to their reality... the realities around them that is, not their stupid ego. ...He left feeling disgusted at the surrounding people's conversation.

"...Execuse me, coming through... Oi, Adachi!" All the while... Dojima is on the scene. ...Then someone came passing by him and...

"Hmnrrgh...!" ...He vomits near the lake of the fields.

"...Adachi! How long do you plan to act like a rookie? You want to be sent back to the central office!"

"...Ugh, sorry, ugh."

"_Sigh... _Go wash your face, we're gonna go around, and gather information." ...Both of them head for the neighborhood with the young detective following behind.

Later that night... At the dojima residence...

"...Dad is sure late tonight."

"Ah... I'll protect you though." Souji said... He has reverted back to his 'usual' personality by the way.

"I'm okay..." They both turn to the T.V.

"-Next is a shocking news, at the local town Inaba today, a woman was found dead near the Samegawa riverside." ...A picture of the deceased is shown much to Souji's surprise as the school district and campus is shown on T.V. "The deceased was confirm to be Yamano Mayumi, the television announcer who was revealed to having an-"

"...This is boring." ...Nanako said as she thought it's something another related to the 'affair scandal-of-Taro Namatame'.

"...The Inaba Police Department is currently invest-"

"...! Ah, the Inaba Police Department! That's where dad works! Oh..." ...She confirms that he's not gonna be home tonight.

"...Daijobou, your dad is strong." ...Souji saw fit to comfort her, at least a little.

"...I know, that's his job, so it can't be help." ...They both turn back to the T.V.

"So far the cause of death is still unknown? And they haven't have any lead on who did it? Taxpayers are doing what they can to a police department that couldn't even find a single lead?" ...A commentator asked, irritated at the 'laziness' of the police Departmen, much to Souji's, again, annoyance, another display of people's barbaric nature it seems, sometimes he just wish to shove them off of their ego that is, for ego is the source of all problems in the world, ever since the beginning for ego is the same as Fear itself, and Fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate... hate... leads to sufferring... as those emotions, negative emotions, can lead to insanity. ...Like the killer is at the moment.

"...Oh, I need to do the dishes." Nanako said, Souji decided to help out. ...Things work out quicker with the two of them working together.

...The next day... At the classroom of class 2-B...

...Again, "Maou-sama" is on the rise... that is, Souji has 'switch' to his 'persona' as he does not wish to get chewed out by 'Morokin' for the things he did to him, which embarassed him in front of the class, yesterday, so he 'switched' into his 'persona' to be on the safe side. "Hey Seta!" ...Someone called out to the Maou... Yosuke, his "assistant-boy". "...You wanna hangout at Junes today? ...That something that I told you about is the food around here in the countryside! ...You know what that is? ...It's grilled steak man!"

"...Grilled steak huh? ...Hmm, sounds worth the while... I may need that information to conquer this place..."

"...Uh, yeah you do that. ...I see you're still full of bullshit since yesterday."

_...Tap, tap. _"...How about me huh? ...My "Trial of The Dragon"."

...Yosuke sweat drops. "...You always come around, whenever I talk about food... _Sigh._"

"...How about it Yukiko? ...Don't you think he should treat us too?"

"...Huh? ...Do I seriously have to treat people, again?"

...Yukiko stands up from her desk. "...I'll pass. ...I still have something to do at the inn, anyway."

"...Whoa, Amagi-san, planning to take over the family business, in just an early age?"

"...Ugh, that's not... That's not how this is..." ..._Tap... tap... _...She walks away feeling dejected or tired.

"...? Did I... Say something funny...?"

"...Hmm... No, I think she's just tired, anyway, you better treat the two of us." ...Yosuke sweat drops on that.

...Later, at the Junes Food court...

...The song branchise "Everyday is great at your Junes" can be heard all over here in the radio wave that is sent by the employees around the audio room, where most of the controls around the building is managed. ...Souji and Chie are waiting on the middle round table... "...Dude, this is the "hangout" place that you were talking about?" ...Chie asked.

"...Well, yeah, I had to think about out stop when you hooked up on the freeloader's train." ...Yosuke said returning with three juice and two steaks, which are only for him and Chie, Souji "Maou-sama" replied that 'he does not need such things' to which, Yosuke wasn't insulted as he added, that he's not hungry.

"...Still, that's no reason to take us to your place."

"...Dude, this isn't my place or something like that!"

"...Huh?" ...Souji "Maou-sama" asked.

"...Oh, right, I forgot to tell you, my whole family owns this place, I transferred here from the city just like you, I know how tough it is being the "center-of-attention-for-being-a-city-folk" so I guess I sort of understand you position. Here... This is to welcome you into town." ...He hands him over a juice. "...Satonaka, yours is on me too."

"...Yeah, I know." _Siip. _...The conversation became animated as they all share a drink and some steak on it, Souji "Maou-sama" just ate a cracker of pumpkins that he got from the "sailings of Junes-pumpkin" a while earlier. Then... The conversation became serious a little. "...Oh, by the way, I have heard about that commotion on the shopping district. ...You know, how a lot of shops or stores have been closing there and... and... uh..." ...Chie tries to find the right words. ...It's for Yosuke's sake, after all.

"...You can't blame it all on Junes right? _Sigh... _"

"...?" ...Yosuke sighed tiredly, as he does not wish to get involved with the "political affair" of Junes to the businesses on the Shopping district where... well, most people rather tend to turn a blind eye, on going to this 'branch of nobility' so they just buy stuff around the city nearby Okina City, that is nearby the outskirts of Inaba... since this is a small town, after all, they decided that's the best stop or place to get 'supplies' for their businesses sort to speak.

"...Hey, is that... Konishi-senpai...? Sorry, be right back?" ...Yosuke suddenly stood up as he saw a sight of who-seems-to-be a third year highschooler.

"...? ...Is she Yosuke's girlfriend?" Souji asked.

"...Ha ha, he wished, that's Konishi Saki, she's the eldest daughter of the Konishi family around here, they run a liquor store I hear. ...Though I think she works here part-time. I also heard that their business... is... well... w-well..." Again, she does choose her words carefully, for Yosuke's sake. ...Their relationships are that of frienship by the way as they have got to know each other for about two years now or at least, Chie met him a year ago, when the Hanamura family decided to move in, and run Junes for their business with Mr. Hanamura being the manager. ...Sometimes though, she thinks that their relationship might become to that of something more which sometimes embarrasses her as they _too _have gotten to the point they might refer to each other by first names.

...Back to Yosuke. "O-Oi, daijobou? ...You look tired."

...The highschooler tries to give a smiley expression. "Hey~~! ...I'm finally on break... What's up Hana-chan? ...Boosting the family business by bringing in your friends?"

"...Ah, Madam... You wound me... Anyway, kidding aside, you look down... Is there something I can do for you...? Like-"

"...I'm okay, I'm okay. Just... tired. _Sigh... _Why did I leave school earlier yesterday...?" ...She murmured the last part. Eventually, she cut off the conversation as soon as her break shift has ended. ...Then, Yosuke the "assistant boy" as the title he got from Souji "Maou-sama" came back to the group.

"...Hey, I'm back. Whew... Sempai was sure tired. ...She kept referring to me as "adorable or "annoying sometimes" but she's more stubborn and annoying as me hehe."

"...I didn't ask." ...Souji "Maou-sama" said, plainly.

"...Oh uh..."

"...I heard she has a younger brother too." ...Chie added.

"...Y-Yeah, that's right, she pretty much treat me the same thing. _Sigh... _"

"...Oh, I get it... So that's how it is... You don't like her treating you like a brother... "The daughter of the imfamous liquor store and the "prince" of the imfamous noble branchise of department shopping... The flames of _Forbidden Love_"." ...Nice titling.

...Yosuke is embarrased at that while blushing. "...D-Dude, it's not like that..." ...He immediately rejected the idea of course... like all men do... or at least most guys do.

"Oh~ really~? ...Well, I know just how to "cure" that love-struck heart. ...Have you guys ever heard of the Mayonaka Telebi? (Midnight Channel?)."

"...Huh? ...That rumor that is going around?"

"...Hmhm. They say, "When you stare on a turned off T.V. during a rainy night you will see your own image, and then a while after that, another image will pop up, and they say, that Is your soulmate. Hehe pretty interesting huh?"

"...Huh? ...For a while there I thought you were really going to say something important but... I can't remember how childish one's conversation can be..."

"...! ...C-Childish? You don't believe in it, don't you!"

"...Of course not, only those in the right mind, knows that's not true."

"...Indeed, only those with the "truthful" knows that there is more to it." ...Souji "Maou-sama" suddenly intervines.

"...Huh...? Dude, I didn't mean..."

"Well, it's raining tonight, let's all try it out, see who's right!" ...Chie, the dictator, said in a suggestive tone in which one cannot refuse.

"...? Huh...? ...You haven't tried it yourself? ...Man, when is the last time I heard something this stupid..."

...Later that night... At the dojima residence...

...Nanako and with the now, reverted-to-the-'usual'-personality Souji are now eating at the living room with the T.V. off. "..." ...Nanako is restless about her dad not coming home yet...

"...Daijobou, he'll be here soon." ...He thought of cheering her up even though...

"...Yeah, I know..." Even though... _Slide... _...Someone came in... And that "someone" is... "Ah, he's back!"

_...Tap, tap. _"...I'm home. _Sigh... _So tired, hm? What's the matter Nanako?"

"...You're late again." ...She pouted cutely, from Souji's perspective.

"...S-Sorry, can you put the T.V. on?" ...He sat on the sofa. ...Nanako oblidge nonetheless.

"-Today's news, Yamano Mayumi was found dead on the rural area of Inaba, the locals have nothing to say to them so they merely rely on the witness who saw the crime. ...Here she is, being interviewed as we speak."

"..._Sigh. Yaawn. _An interview with the kid...? Where the hell did they found her?"

"...Here she is now..." ...The T.V. switches to a student of Yasogami High who seems to be a third year high school. ...Souji reminded him of Konishi-senpai, Yosuke's crush and co-worker at Junes.

"...Um... Um..."

"...It really is a bizzare murder case huh? So, what came to your mind when you saw it?" ...The interviewer asked her.

"Uh... Um..."

"...You think it was strange that someone was killed in a foggy day...?"

"Huh...? She was killed...?"

"Oh uh... sorry, that slipped out, I forgot that you..."

"...Sheesh..." ...Both Dojima and Souji felt disgusted at this so-called 'student interview' as they view it as mere local 'preview of political advertisement', not the student's concern about the incident... Thankfully, it soon became a commercial.

"-At Junes, everyday is customer's appreciation day, come see for yourself! And have a taste of our products! Everyday's~great~at~your~Junes~!"

"...!" ...As soon as Nanako heard that. "Everyday's~great~at~your~Junes~! Ah... Dad, can we go to Junes sometimes?"

"..." ...No respond.

"...? No...?"

"...zzz...zzz." ...Dojima-san seem to have fallen asleep.

"...Geez," ...Nanako felt slightly annoyed.

...Later, before midnight at Souji's room...

...It's all dark with only the clock and rain drops outside can be heard, then it was just about time to witness the 'truth' about the Midnight Channel(**Note: The Mayonaka Telebi in some cases huh?) **Then... The moment of Truth... _Tick... tock... Tick... _"..." Souji... he stands up and faces his own reflection on his small T.V. in front of him then... _Tock... tick... _"Huh..." He laughs at the idea in the first place but then... _...static... static... _"Huh...?" ...He turns around to see a bizzare T.V. program with a groaning sound from the 'broadcast' as one can put it and there's someone... looks like in pain or crying on the screen... it seems to be a girl... like a schooler. At then... _Shock! _...A lightning bolt struck the nearby street light but didn't destroy it. _Sharp! _"...Huh?" _Thou art I... And I am thou... Opens the door... Let the Truth guide you... _"Ugh... Ah." ...Souji begun to feel dizzy as he touches his head, then he fell on his knees as the screen fades out again... "Huff... huff... What was...?" ...He then lays his finger tip on the screen... _Dip... _"Huh...?" ...He could have sworn that has soon as touched it, a wave of what seems to be like flow of water pool is seen on the screen as if the screen itself is water... He then touches it again only to... _suck... sUUCK! _"Wha, Ughh-!" ...He got sucked in! "Whoa, Ahh-!" _Sharp! ...It is then that his 'persona' decided to intervine... _"Geh, worthless television program!" _Whoosh! Crack, crack, Slam! _...He managed to got out of the sucking screen but ended up landing from above by jumping on his table and it cracked up along with some CD's underneath it and a ball came crashing on the floor... What the mess... Though he's okay... **(Note: This is different from the game or anime in which he bumped his head on the table while in here he managed to avoid hitting his head on it, and destroyed the table instead as he jumped on it after 'escaping' the 'vortex' sort to speak. Kinda cool if some people agrees I suppose ha ha.) **

_...Tap, tap! _"...Are you okay?" ...Nanako seem to have heard that 'commotion' or rucket sort to speak.

"...Yeah, Yeah I'm okay my~ Younger~ imouto~!" ...He said sounding like he's having fun, due to his "banchou mode" activiting...

"Oh... uh... o-okay. Ja, oyasumi~..." ...She fell for it... Which is good, because no innocent girl like her should witness the 'carnage' that has been done on the room.

"_Sigh... _I better fix this..." ...Being him on his "banchou mode" he became quite smart as well since his status right now are: badass, sage, understanding and etc. about a person. ...It took him just about three hours to fix the table nonetheless... as it is not that easy and he only uses a glue, super glue, sort to speak that easily dries up, it's not entire fixed but at least he has table... at least.

...Later... At the velvet room...

...While in his sleep, he reverted back into his 'usual' personality for a bit then... "Welcome... I see you are turning to the point of your destiny... Good, soon you will reach the 'turning point' in which you will 'enter into a contract' of some sort heehee." ...Igor... he is once again on his previous position on this velvet room, that is inside a limousine. And like the previous visit, Marageret is also here...

"Greetings, I thought I might awaken you to your "wild card" ability slightly, during your "trial" with the entity on your path... I hope you do well." She said...

"Well then, we bid farewell... And I shall welcome you openly once you return again. Heehee. Farewell... and goodnight." _Flaash... _His vision becomes bright...

...The next day, at class 2-B...

...Souji and Yukiko are still in the room, and once again, Souji is in his "banchou mode" to be in a 'safe-haven' from 'King Moron'**('Morokin' in some cases right? Ha ha!)**

...Then, "assitant boy" approaches him. "O-Oi... Uh... O-Ohayo..."

"...It's already afternoon... In case you didn't notice "assistant"."

"...Oh uh, yeah. Well... D-Don't tell anyone and... It's not really important but... about last night, about checking the Mayonaka Telebi...? Uhh... N-Nevermind, it's not that important."

_...Tap, tap. _...Then chinese kung fu-favorites come and... "Oi, Hanamura, have you heard? ...Konishi-senpai is supposely the one who found that dead body of Yamano Mayumi, she was interviewed yesterday."

"...I thought she was acting funny. So, this is the reason huh...? ...She thought she left school early and because of that, she became a witness to it..."

"Oh by the way... about last night... Umm... Did... Did you guys agree what we did to do...?"

"Uh... Uhh... I... I wouldn't know, I mean it's not like I saw anyone who seems to be like a highschooler and-"

"I DID! I seriously saw a girl! I mean... wait, does that mean my soulmate is a girl?"

"...! ...H-How would I know...?"

"...I didn't get a good look at her, but I can tell she was a highschooler and her hair is brown about shoulder length and-"

"...Huh? ...Hey, that's the same description of the girl I saw..."

"...! R-Really...? ...Does that mean... We have the same soulmate...?"

...Yosuke sweat drops at that. "...H-How would I know, anyway, maybe we should hang out at Junes for this."

"...Yeah, I agree. Say, Yukiko, you wanna come?"

...Yukiko stands up from her desk... "I'll pass, the inn is becoming quite busy these days, so I can't go with you guys, well, see you." _Tap, tap... _...She left elegantly from "Maou-sama"'s perspective.

"...? ...She look kinda down, don't you think?" ...Yosuke asked the obvious question.

"...Well, I heard there was some commotion at the inn the other day, I guess that explains it. ...But that aside, about what we saw, how about you Seta-kun?"

"...Yeah, I saw the same thing, and some damn T.V. tried to suck me in..." ...He said without any 'regards' to the disbelieved expression of the two...

"...It sounds like we all saw the same thing... But, kidding aside... What was that about getting sucked into your T.V...? ...Are you that _tired_ last night...?"

"Hmph..." ...He has expected this actually... No one will believe a supernatural phenomenon by just hearing it... One must witness in these 'rare' events even though they happen everyday without much to everyone's notice... or at least, to almost everyone.

"...That will be some interesting dream though." ...Chie said lighting him up, from "assistant boy"'s insult. "Oh, that reminds me, my family is looking for a huge T.V., Yosuke, hook me up on this."

"...You bet! Our electrical department has just bought a series of huge-screen T.V.'s this spring. ...Wanna come?"

"...Ohh you bet! ...My folks have been aiming for a huge T.V. and I just need to watch my favorite~ kung fu~ movie on the big screen! ...Wa ta!" ...She said taking a pose of kung fu move. ...Which Yosuke sweat drops by the way, though, "Maou-sama" didn't bother about it, as he will just tag along with both of them.

"...They got in stock in for T.V.'s like yours, I bet they would fit in for your head as well ha ha!" ...Yosuke 'teases' "Maou-sama" slightly which annoyed him a little, and he decided to come with them. ...Nonetheless, he feels like something will happen... today, something phenomenon that no one sees in their everyday life...

...Later, at the Electrical department of Junes...

"Whoa, holy crap! This is huge! And holy crap... Look at these zeroes..." ...They are standing before a huge screen T.V. that is on the middle of the stockings of T.V.'s in this section of the 'branchise' of Junes. "...Who buy something like these...?"

"...I don't know, rich folks? ...But then again, not much is shopping about T.V.'s nowadays, that's why we don't have clerks around." ...The three of them decided to see if Souji was "dreaming" or not last night. ...Both Yosuke and Chie touches the screen, and to Souji's no great surprise, they didn't fit "in"... or got "in" for that matter. "...Nope, can't get in, tch, figures..."

"...Well, that's just that, it was all just a dream." ...Chie concluded immediately but...

"...Besides, these are classic T.V.'s you just ended on the other side... Guh, what am I saying...?" ...Both Yosuke and Kung fu girl~ move in to the other section.

"...Say, about buying T.V. you know any of these are cheap?"

"...Well, miss, I may suggest this one over here, it was just released this spring and-"

"...Hey! That's not cheap at all! ...There's way too many zeroes!"

"...I should have known what you meant by 'cheap', but hey, how about this one? ...It's a little older but..."

"..." ...All the while, Souji "Maou-sama" is going to do some 'private investigating'... "Hmm... ...All that talk about 'nonsense' should be appropriate at a place like this... Especially with all these 'T.V.'s to Hell' on the surrounding places..." ...He touches the screen... and... _...Dip... _"Huh...?" ...Again, his hand passed through as if a current of water is on the T.V. and he just inserted his hand on it-

"...By the way, Seta, what kind of T.V.- ! ?" ...Yosuke enter into a 'surprise stance' as he saw the supernatural phenomenon before him... well, on his left that is.

"...Hm? ...What's the matter Hanamura?" ...She turns to it, Chie that is, as well then... "...!" ...Another exclaimation mark... Both have it.

...Then added by a sweat drop on Yosuke's head. "...Is his arm... In the T.V. ...?" ...He asked bewildered...

"...?" ...Chie enters into a 'surprise stance' as well... as if getting ready for an 'RPG fight' in which one has encounter a monster... "Whoa... Uh... I-Is that... Is that some kind of new model like... with a new function huh...?"

"...Hell no!" _...Tap, tap...! Both run up to "Maou-sama"... to witness this supernatural phenomenon _In front of them.

"...You've gotta be kidding me! ...Did you really...? Pulled... something off...? Or..."

"...Oh man... This so real... That's just some magic trick man! ...So how it works huh? ...What's the magician's secret?" ..._Interview... interview... how emotional... Could it be that...? _

"...Hmm?" ..._Warp... _..."Maou-sama" Souji inserted his head through it which freak out the two 'observers'.

"...O-Oi, Baka, don't do that!"

"...Wh-Wow...!"

"...Hmm... It seems very spacious in here, like an empty space or something." "Maou-sama" Souji said with his voice becoming _static_ like due to his head being inside the _statistic _screen of the T.V.

"...Wh-What do you mean inside?"

"...Wh-What do you mean empty space?"

"...Just like I said, there are a lot of spacious in here... Oh, and it seems to be 'Hell' in here... because..." ...Because he remembers vividly the 'creatures' that he fought the other night, in this same type of atmosphere that is 'inside' the T.V...

"...I-I mean, what's going on!" ...Chie demanded the 'summary' of the 'observation'...

"...H-Holy crap... I think this is all too much for my bladder..." ...Yosuke started juggling or something...

"...Wh-What the...! Are you gonna pee your pants!"

"...I've been holding it out all day, I didn't have time to spit it out...! Urgh...! Can't.. hold... it... anymore!" ..._Tap, tap! _...He runs for the exit... _...Tap, tap...! _Only for him to return immediately afterwards. "...Shit, customers! ...They're coming!"

...Chie alerted at this. "Wha-! W-Wait a minute... We got a guy half-stuck on a T.V. here! ...Wh-What are we gonna do!"

"...Actually, I can remove my head, anytime I want to..." Souji"Maou-sama" thought at Chie's advice of caution... sort to speak.

_...Tap, tap, tap... _...The two comedical-'couple' as some might view it, started running around then... _BONK! ..._One of them, Yosuke, tripped and they all got pushed towards the T.V., pushing Souji along for the ride, with the demon lord (Maou) in tow... "Wh-Whoa! Wait...! ...WHOAA-!"

_...Waarp...! Shap...! _"Whoaa...!" _Bonk!_

_"Ugh..!" Bonk...!_

_"Ah... Argh!" Bonk...! ...Each of them fell head first, on the... 'Hell' as Souji "Maou-sama" would put it. _

"...Huh...?" ...Souji looks around... they seem to be in some sort of studio... filled with yellowish-fog.

"...Ow... I think I landed on my wallet." ...Yosuke said rubbing his butt.

"...What is this...? Some place inside Junes...?" ...Chie asked as she regain her composure.

"...Hell no, it isn't, I mean, we fell through the T.V.- ...Actually, what is going on here...?" ...Yosuke asked bewildered by the yellowish-fog all around them... They look around and see... nothing, only yellowish-fog everywhere... and some 'spotlights' all over the ceilings of this place... as if this is some kind of secret studio for whoever-comes-in...

"...So, w-we're still alive right...?"

"...Yeah, are you "lackeys" (guys) okay?" ...He asked, being in his "banchou mode" he refers to them as "lackeys" though that would mean "friends" in his own "dictionary".

"...I think my butt, is all cracked-up now..." ...Yosuke said, still feeling the impact of the falling earlier...

"...Of course it is!" ...Chie felt irritated at stating the obvious.

...Then Yosuke looks up... "...! Whoa..."

"...! Wh-What...? ...Did you wet your pants...?"

"...N-No... Stupid! ...Look around." ...Souji "Maou-sama" and Chie does so and...

"...! ...Is this... a studio...? Somewhere in here...? ...What is this place...? ...There's no place like this in Inaba right...?"

"...Hell no, but man... this place is huge..."

"...What are we gonna do?" ...Chie asked "bachou" seeing that he's the "leader" as the "banchou" means "gang leader" in English... They are Japanese after all. **(Note: They speak Japanese. Ha ha!) **

"...Let's look around, and see if the exit is still "accessable"." ...He recommended at the "accessable" part means, if there are any "exit" at all in this... 'Hell' where there is no way out at all...

"...G-Good plan... Look, we need to get home and..." ...Chie then looks around and now take acknowledgement of 'Hell'... and those who are 'trapped' in it... "Huh...?" ...She looks up, and then forth but... "But... W-Wait a minute, which way did _we_ came _in_ from...? I don't see a way _in... or OUT!_"

"...!" Yosuke and Souji, slightly, are surprised and shocked in this... "...Wh-What...! Th-That can't be! ...How could that be...!"

"...I don't know know! Don't ask me! ...I can't THIS anymore! ...I wanna GO home~~!"

"...Ho-How exactly...? ...Th-This is like Hell...! In which, those who are sent- Urghh! I can't take this!"

"...This is 'Hell'... in which there is no way out... We are doomed." ...Souji "Maou-sama" decided to scare them a little, as in any situation, 'hellish' or not, he can always find a way, where there's a will there's a way... though of course there are always limits to one's will...

"...Wha- D-Don't say stuff like that...!"

"...Sorry." ...He said snickering. "Sa, why don't we look around... see if there's any 'exit' at all...?"

"...Y-Yeah, an exit, we need to find one."

"...Is there really a way out of Hell though...?"

"W-Well... we got in and... There's must be a way out of here! All right... We need to find a way out, if there's no exit then we're trapped, so let's cross our fingers and look around."

"Ah... Truth, and Love will be 'guiding' us here..." ...Souji-sama, as in "Maou-sama", said in a melancholic tone.

"...Dude, there's no time for your melodrama 'kinda' thingy! Let's go..." ...And they do so, and they wander this 'Hell' ...and the residents of this 'place' is of course... 'demons'...

...Later... At what seems to be an apartment...

...The group managed to get through the fog, through instinct, and they found themselves in an what-seems-to-be-an-abandoned apartment then... _Tap, tap... _"Man, this fog is so thick, I can barely see anything..." ...Yosuke complains.

"Hey... Are you sure we're not wandering farther away...?" ...Chie asked getting concerned of the 'thick', if words can put it, atmosphere of this place, this 'Hell', as Souji-sama would put it...

"...I don't know... but, we gotta trust our instincts a little..."

"...Not a 'little'... always." ...Souji said getting ahead then...

"H-Hey! Wait up...!" ..._Tap, tap...! _Yosuke and Chie follow behind but...

"Grooaar..." ...One "resident" of 'Hell' has taken notice of their presence... and they are not welcome...

"Huh...? H-Hey... did you... hear that...?" ...Chie is the first one to hear it, then Souji-sama hears it, through instincts, as well.

"...Huh...? H-Hear what...? ...Y-You're acting strangely Satonoka-san... Ha ha..."

"No I'm not! ...I could have sworn-"

_Crash! _"Grooaarr!" ...! Two headed-'balls' with huge 'mouth' and tongues appeared, crashing through the wall!

"Gyah-!" "What the-!" "Geez..."

"Grooaarr!" ...These are the same 'creatures' that Souji-sama, "Maou-sama", fought the other night, in the dream, only this time... They are different in appearance.

"...Ruuun~~!" _...Tap, tap, tap...! _Both parties, males and females, Souji and Yosuke as males, and Chie as females, run forth the apartment complex!

"Grooaarr...!" "Grooaarr!" _Crash! Crash...! Crash, Crash, Crash! _...! More of the "residents" showed up! **(Note: Kinda like Resident Evil right? In which the residents are malevolent creatures and they do not "welcome" those who are outsiders? HA HA!)**

..._Tap, tap, tap! _"Wh-What's going on!"

"I don't know! ...Tell those guys where exactly we are, so we can get out of here!"

"Tch, getting themselves "show off" until now huh... How melodramatic." ..."Maou-sama" Souji said as they are about to reach a bloody room with many fosters of someone who has no face on them...

"Gyaah-!" "It's a dead end! There's no exit!"

"...This is 'Hell' after all." ..."Maou-sama" remind them that they are in 'Hell', as he put it, since there is no way out... and the "residents" are demons... but not really the "demons" that are mentioned in... well, this has nothing to do with religion so...

"...We don't need any reminders in 'common sense'!" ...Yosuke exclaim angrily while sweat dropping at the 'reminder' as he put it... Then,

_Keplunk! _..."Grooaarr!" ...The "residents" have come to tell them "They are not welcome; You are not welcome here...".

"Gyaahh-!" "We're trap!"

"Gyaah-!" ...Chie hides behind Yosuke. "...You get them Yosuke! You're a guy right!"

"...I don't want your mommy!"

"Tch... Looks it's up to me, stand back "lackeys"(friends)..." _...Tap, tap... _"Maou-sama" demon lord, makes his "entrance"... Then...

"Eh...? ...O-Oi! Seta!"

"...Ha ha ha..." _Flash... _The "wild card" appeared again, then...

"...Huh...? Hey, is that... a card...?"

_...Flaash... _He crushed it then..." S-Seta you..."

"Per... so... ...NA...!" _Crash! Flaash...! _"Ha ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA...!" _BLAST!_

"Grooaarr!" ...The "Shadows", as the name came to his mind, Souji, are blasted away by the impact of the 'summoning' then...

"Ah..." ...Both Yosuke and Chie are in awe at the sight in front of them...

"Arrgh..." ...'Izanagi' slowly rises up from the psyche, or the sea of Souji's soul then... "HA HA HA...!" ...Both of them give a 'sadistic' expression then... "HIYA-!" _SLice! Slice! Slice! Sliice...! The wild party begins!_

"Grooarr!" _Slice! Slice! _"Grooaarr!" ...Two Shadows killed.

"Ah...!"

"Hiyaa-!" _Stab! Shock! *Maziodyne* Shoock... Shock! Shock! Shock! _

"Grooaarr!" ...All of the Shadows, with the exception of just one left, dissolve to the ground after, experiencing a 'shocking' of one's skin through lightning bolts that 'Izanagi' summoned then... "Grooaar..."

"...Mere minions of 'God'('Kami-sama')... Bow BEFORE ME...!" _SHOOCK...! _

"Grooaarr...!" _...All of the Shadows are destroyed._

_Flash! _...Souji-sama"Maou-sama" then dismissed 'Izanagi' then turn to face Yosuke and Chie while smirking... "Heehee..."

...Demon Lords... I shall cursed thou with 'Hell' as your punishment... I 'God' (Ameno-sagiri) **(Note: In here Souji is the "Devil" while Ameno-sagiri is "God" as he views himself or itself as "Saviour" or "God" like Namatame I suppose, ha ha, in which in here, Mayonaka Telebi is like 'Hell' as those who enter it cannot easily escape through normal means...) **...Fall into the depths of 'Hell' and die...!

End of Prologue...

**Note: Well that's it, me and a very dear friend are still working ongoing on my... our ha ha Persona 3: Boku ga Shinigami de Shinigami Boku ga de while I continue where the S.E.E.S members took off... which means, this is a continuation of my story ha ha! Anyway, when I submitted a chapter, which is very soon, that will be all the remaining chapters in which that makes a total number of 13 chapters, just like "Death" is the thirteenth arcana, ha ha! Anyway, enjoy! I had fun writing this! Hope you like it! See ya!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Persona 4: Boku ga Maou de Maou Boku ga de**

**Note: ...Initially, whether we get good or bad reviews, doesn't matter to us, as long we published, mainly we're doing this for fun, but if anyone should dislike it, that's fine by us, since we know, not all of you... well, I won't get to that, either way, anyone is welcome to read this. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: ...A Bond Of Friendship ...Of Hope.**

...At An Apartment Complex, in the T.V. world...

..."Huff... huff... Ah." ...Souji "Maou-sama" has dispatched some of the "residents" of this place, this 'Hell', to protect his "lackeys", his friends, who he playfully treat like they are his subjects during his "banchou mode" anyway. "...Are you all okay?"

"...Ah...Ah, we're okay, but..."

"...Dude, what did you just do! ...Did I hear you say "persona" or something...? ...What did you-"

"Well, enough about that, but what _were_ those things?"

"That... is something complicated, but I think we better- Hmm?" ..."Maou-sama" Souji then takes acknowledgement of their surrounding. "...This is...?"

"...?" ...The other two do the same. "Whoa... This is...? ...A room...?"

"...Seems like it but... Check out these forsters..." ...Chie spots a lot of fosters on the wall, ...strangely enough, there are red-paint all over them... or blood. "...Somebody must've really hate this person..."

"...! ...Urgh, I can't hold it any longer...! My bladder's gonna explode!" ...Yosuke started juggling again, then... _Tap, tap...! Zip!_

"...! H-Hanamura...! ...Wh-What are you doing here... or there!"

"...I gotta let it out before I pees my pants...!"

"...You're going here...? Oh, you have gotta to be kidding..."

"...T-Turn around! ...I can't go if everyone's watching." ..."Audiences" kept watching. "Ugh... I... I can't do it... It's all your fault if my bladder burst...!"

...Chie sweat drops on that. "...Like I care."

_...Zip. _Yosuke has finished peesing... "Dude, what's this... chair for...?" ...He asked about the chair in the middle of the room.

"...And these fosters... Aren't they...?" ...Chie then turns to the chair as well, and turns up...

"Dude... This chair and rope... That kind of arrangement is never good." ...That means it's a set up for someone either suiciding or commiting murder... Which, makes Yosuke 100% true in his words... And... "...It's tied in a noose... Is this a scarf...?"

"...Seems like it." "Maou-sama" Souji said observing it as well. "From the looks of it... I would say someone was having ill intent." ...He said looking up the rope, by "ill" intent, he probably meant someone doing something diabolical or maniacal... adding to the "horror" atmosphere around the place...

"...He he he... Come on, let's get out of here, and look for _somewhere else_ for an exit." ...Chie said horrified by the "atmosphere of horror" so far, so she suggested to go to another place, though of course... that can only mean the place where they all set out before getting here...

"...Right." "...Yeah, I guess." ...The other two agreed on that, then... before they could exit the room...

"...Oi, I think-" ...Yosuke recognizes the fosters on the wall with paint-

"WHO CARES? ...Let's go! I'm sick of this place...! And... I'm not feeling too good."

"...Now that you mentioned it, I feel heavy too... As if I have a fever..."

"...We better get out of here, come on, I'll lead you "guys in lackey" to safety." Souji "Maou-sama" said taking the lead... Like an honorable gang leader does.

"...Alright, let's go, I'm seriously starting to get sick from this atmosphere... in this fog." _Tap, tap..._

...Later, back at the "entrance" as that is only... well, where they came from and where they arrived first, during their first visit of 'Hell'...

..._Tap, tap... _"Huff. Ah, we finally made it back here..." ...Chie said taking some of her breathe. "...Wait, what's that...?"

_Sharp! _..."Huh...?" ...Instinctively, Souji turns to his right, then Yosuke turns to his direction.

"...? ...! ...There's something over there!" ...Yup, there's something over there alright, there's a silhoutte of a huge body guy(if it's a guy that is in Yosuke's mind) and then... _...Tap, tap... _...It moved out of the yellowish-fog of 'Hell', revealing it to be a strange bear... with a strange body... as if it's a mascot or something...

"...? ...What is this, a monkey? A bear?" Chie asked.

"...What in the world...?" ...Yosuke asked as well.

...The... "bear" as they put it, fidget then... "Th-That's what I want to know! ...Who are you guys-kuma!"

"...! *gasp*! ...It talked! Wh-What are you! ...You wanna f-fight?"

_...Tap. _"Don't yell at me like that..." ...It fidget again, this time cowering in fear. ...Souji "Maou-sama" thought to ask it nicely.

"...Hey, what is this place...? This 'Hell'...?"

"...'Hell'...? Uh... I don't know... 'Hell' is... This place I guess...?"

"...Like we don't know *that* already... But, what are you, and why are you here...?" ...Yosuke asked the strange "bear".

"I'm a bear, can't you tell? ...I live here for a long time, I've always lived here."

"...?" ...Both Yosuke and Chie have question marks on their heads. "You... live here?"

"...In this 'Hell'...?" ...Souji"Maou-sama" asked.

"Again, I don't know about this 'Hell' thingy-kuma, but I do know that you must get out of here fast-kuma! ...Someone has been throwing people in here, in this... 'Hell' as you put it-kuma! ...It's really troubling-kuma..."

"...?Huh...? Throwing people in...? ...What are you talking about?" ...Yosuke asked this... "bear".

..."Teddie" as Souji would put it, since it "refers" "kuma" in every sentence it produces, and since "kuma" is the word for "bear" he decided to call him just that, he stomped on the ground. "I don't know who's doing it, but I think it would be wise to tell him to stop, or-"

"HEY! What's your problem! ...What gives YOU the right to yell at us like that? Where are we...? What ARE you...? What the hell is going on here!" ...Chie snuffed out.

..._Tap, tap...! _"Teddie" runs up behind Souji... Which makes him sweat drop. "...This is 'Hell' as I put it... Remember? Either way, can you show us a way out, Teddie-kun or Kuma-kun?" ...He asked nicely... since he DOES show remorse for someone like "Teddie" at the moment... The name that is.

"...What do you keep saying, is that you want to get out of here right...?" ...Yosuke asked eagerly waiting for the information about the "exit" of 'Hell'. "...Well, so do we! We just don't know how DAMMIT!"

_...Stomp, stomp! _"Urgh-! ...That's why I'm saying I'll let you out!" ..."Teddie-kun" or "Kuma-kun" said getting angry as well...

"...Like I keep saying, we don't know where the frickin exit is- Wait, what?"

_Stomp, stomp. _..._Flash! Pop! _...! ...A bunch of T.V. sets appeared in a flash of smoke screen, as "Teddie" stomped on the ground... "There."

"...What the hell...!"

"...Wh-Where did these T.V.'s came from?" ...The three turn in-front of the T.V. sets.

"Okay, go, go! Get out of here! ...I'm a busy bear!"

"Whoa, what are you doing!"

"...St-Stop pushing...! Guah!" _...Waarp...! _...They are pushed "inside" the T.V. sets...

_"...Waarp...! Wh-Whoaa...!_" _...Stomp...! _Later...

...At Junes Electrical Department...

"...?" ...The group find themselves lying on the floor of the electrical department, where they were last time... "Did... we made it back...?"

"...Looks like it, a victory for us... To escape 'Hell'." ..."banchou" said proclaiming their victory against the "demons"... And 'God'...

"...Yukata~!..." His "lackeys"(friends) said relief with a happy hug...~ how ~lovely~... but then...

"...Huh...? Wait a minute, Gyaah-!" _Strike!_

"..._Gyaahh-! Critical hit to the naaddss-! _What the hell Satonaka?"

"How dare you take advantage of the situation!"

"Yeah... You guys should do it in a marriage, ha ha!" "Maou-sama" said proclaiming them happily married... on the blessings of the 'Devil'...

"~Urusai~!" ...Both said blushing without detering "Maou-sama"'s determination of confidence... and their blessings that they received from 'him'... "Maou-sama"(Demon Lord)

"...ha ha..."

"Anyway, what time-" ...Yosuke unfinishly asked as...

_...Ding, Dong... _"Attention shoppers, it is now pass the after noon, and it will be evening in just a few 3 minutes, why not try out the special Junes reserved foods for today for tonight's dinner?" ...The intercom announces the time of evening...

"Holy crap... I think we went there for quite some time..."

"...We must've lost track of time then..." ...Chie said.

"No doubt, we were there for a long time, I wonder- Huh?"

"...Wh-What now?"

"L-Look! Over there! That's the foster we saw...!"

"...?" "Hm...?" Both "Maou-sama" and Chie turn to his direction where the foster of an enka singer is...

"...! Huh... Hey, you're right! ...I couldn't tell without the face earlier, but it was Hiragi Misuzu, the enka singer, she's been discussed on the news recently, something about her husband, Namatame Taro, having an affair on her..."

"Then... That creepy room that we just bumped into earlier... Could it be something related to that Yamano Mayumi lady's death...? Now that I think about it... There was that creepy nooze- And- Ugh, stop! No more! There's nothing we could do about it! We gotta... gotta stop thinking about this... I don't think my poor heart can take anymore." ...Yosuke "officially" ended the 'court-in-session' about the murder...

"Me too... I'm worn out... Let's go... I seriously need to take a rest."

"Alrigth... Ja, see you "lackeys" tomorrow." ...He means "friends", not lackeys, as he is just playing around during his "banchou mode"... unlike the previous one who has the same "split-personality" that is.**(Note: ...The "Shinigami" that is... ha ha. Reader should know who that is... Or at least already now ha ha!) **...Then, they both, parties, that is, bid farewell and went home... with Yosuke being already at home, since he's staying in Junes... as he is working here... and it is own by his family...

...Later, at the Dojima Residence...

_...Keplunk. Slidee... _...Souji arrived home, after the life-time adventure... sort to speak, from 'Hell'... as he mentioned before. He takes a seat beside Dojima with Nanako across him on the small dining table on the living room, where the T.V. is. "Oh, good evening, welcome home." ...He is greeted by his uncle. Nonetheless... he still has the tired expression, Oh, he has reverted back to his "usual" personality... of calm. "You should take it easy." ...His uncle noticed his expression.

"Ah..." _I feel sluggish... _

"Uh... mind if I ask you something...? Have you heard anyone named Konishi Saki?"

"...Huh...? She's the one who found the dead body... Why?"

"Well, yes she did I... _Sigh. _To tell the truth... We got a call from her parents... She disappeared."

"...!"

"...We got men looking for her, but... She hasn't been found yet, _sigh,_ works just keep piling up..."

"...Y-yeah."

"-And now, the story involving the foggy town of Inaba... Around the evening of the foggy day, Yamano Mayumi was found dead on the rural-area, the cause of death is still unknown and-"

"...Is the ramen ready now?" ...Nanako asked regarding the three ramens on the table, there's one for Souji as well, as he _is _part of the family after all.

"Give it some more time."

_Sneeze. _"Ah..." Souji "Maou-sama"... who is _not_ the _Maou_ at the moment sneezed, all of the sudden. ...He wipes off his nose because of that.

"...Are you sick? ...You're probably adjusting to the new environment, so I guess, that is to be expected. You should take a medicine after eating you ramen."

"...Okay."

"Ja, Nanako, give him the medicine."

"...Hm." Nanako does as the instrunction and then later... the lively dinner occur... sort to speak.

Then... The next day...

...Before the sun arises... In a telephone pole near the outskirts of town... _chirp... chirp... _...The _chirping_ of birds is heard, and... ..._someone... is hanging from an telephone phole with the sun arising, and it's being reflected by the light... The horror... _

...At the Dojima Residence...

..._Tap, tap... _"Ah, you're up. Well, I'm off." _...Slide._ _As soon as "Maou-sama" climbs down from upstairs... He is greeted by Dojima-san_ Then he quickly _stepped_ out of the _house_.

"Something happened, so dad has to stay all night today at the _station_ _today._" ..._Nanako looks restless, and worried..._

...Then, near the Samegawa river...

..._Tap, tap... _"Maou-sama", who has just 'switch' into his "banchou mode" a.k.a his split-personality, as he put it, in his "usual" personality... "...Hey, did something happened...? Aren't there too many sirens being too heard today...?" Two female students are talking about another "rumor-mongering dignity"... as "Maou-sama" would put it...

"...Yeah, I heard that the police in the station, were getting busy so I rush out of the house as soon as possible... All I heard was yelling though."

"...Geez, you need to pay more attention to stuff like that. ...How else are we suppose to get to the juicy stories!"

"...Geez, bastards..." ...Souji muttered about the criticizing, and arrogance of people... "Maou-sama" hates that... as people should Love rather than 'ridicouling' each other... He only, of course, 'ridicoul' those who 'ridicoul' others.

...Later, at the auditorium of Yasogami High...

...Chie is texting Yukiko in her cellphone, due to her being not here for the gathering, for something... new that is explecit to all as... "Geez, Yukiko... You won't be attending today huh? Oh well..." ...Chie hungs up her phone. "There's been a call from the principal today, I wonder what's up? ...Hey, Yosuke, are you alright?" ...She then notices a belov- a friend... that is.

"...Huh...? Oh uh..."

"Quiet please, the principal has something to say, so please welcome him..."Ms. Sofue a.k.a Queen Tut, stepped outside the pondium then... a long beard man, who is the principal, takes her place there...

"I... I'm afraid I have terrible news for all of you... Miss Konishi Saki, of class 3-D... ...has passed away."

"...!" ...Everyone is shocked at this.

"...Konishi-san was found deceased early this morning, the reason for her passing, is still under investigation from the police..."

"...Senpai."

"Dude, that's gross-"

"What could-"

"...Alright, please quiet down..." ...The principal continues, all the while...

"Ah... K-Konishi-senpai... Yosuke..." ...Chie turns to her friend... boyfriend, but not romantically... yet.

"Ugh..." ...Yosuke is in pain of sorrow...

"..." "Maou-sama" wishes to 'comfort' him in some way, even by just giving him a sorrowful expression, in which one can get sorrow from the sorrow of others... Hope, however, can replace that...

...Meanwhile, at the scene of the 'telephone-pole-murder-case...'

..._Tap, tap... _"Looks like we got all what we can find out here..." Tohru Adachi, Dojima's partner in "detective-cracking-up-case" appeared before him, after consulting some housewifes near the neighborhood.

"...We don't even know if this is a homocide..." ...They are carrying umbrellas by the way, as it is raining hard... very hard, making the stress, more stronger than usual... sort to speak.

"...Well how else could it be? No one... or rather, there's no way a dead body could end up, like that by *acciden*!"

"..._Sigh... _I know, we couldn't- If this is a homocide... There's no doubt we're dealing with a single perp."

"...You know, I've been hearing a lot of stuff about that love triangle in T.V..."

"...No, that singer, Hiragi Misuzu, has a solid alibi... She was performing overseas, and her phone records confim it..." ...There is more to it than "logic" and "reasoning"... "...And as for her husband, Taro Namatame... We couldn't shake him down either, then we had this... A second case... Konishi Saki... She was the one who first found the dead body of Yamano Mayumi... One can only if- No, I don't buy the killer shutting her up, as a possible motive. But... No matter, how look at it, this is the only possible motive we could come up..."

"...Yeah, and one can only wonder- Hey, I got it! Maybe it's like this... Maybe Konishi-san found something that we missed, and our perp killed her to prevent that, from leaking out."

"...Either way, all we can do is to gather up, information..." ...Dojima walks off the distance... near the "farm" as one can see it, with many crops around... "Our perp... It must be someone in Inaba..."

"...Sir...?"

...Dojima shrugs. "Nah... Let's just get moving, don't let your lazy ass slow your pace, now..."

"...Yeah, yeah. Oh, maybe we should ask your detective intuition at work?" ...He got yelled of that...

...Later... At the first floor hallway of Yasogami High...

..._Tap... Tap... _...Both Chie and "Maou-sama" are about to leave the school after the "long-ass-sermon-from-'Moroki'(King Moron)" at the auditorium earlier, but... "I heard that the first victim was hanging from an antenna, but this time... it was hanging from a telephone pole. ...Isn't that bizzare?" ...Two female students, different from the previous ones, are talking about the two deaths of two murdered victims, as it is now apparent, that it _is_ a murder case... for a lot of reasons, that even "logic" itself, cannot explain though of course, only a few people, like "Maou-sama", Chie and Yosuke knows that...

"Listen to this, someone told me that someone like Konishi-senpai appeared on that midnight channel(mayonaka telebi) thingy... Isn't that scary...?"

"Ah, ha ha, someone's must have had a nightmare... The media has been broadcasting her non-stop, so I guess they just have Saki-senpai on the brain..." ...Both left with the glare of Chie, and "Maou-sama", glued at them.

"Geez... It's easy to criticize and toss around, "theories" if you're not personally involved."

"Ah..." ...Both feel disgusted, at their conversation... Barbaric ignorant, fools as Souji "Maou-sama" would put it...

..._Tap... Tap... _Then the sorrowful-Yosuke at the moment, comes... with an horrible realization... "Hey... Have you guys watch the midnight channel last night...?"

"Hanamura, not you too!" ...Chie snuffed at him... but,

"Just listen for a sec! ...Just listen... okay...? Something kept bothering me, so... I watched again... I think the girl on the screen last night... was Konishi-senpai."

"...!" "...!" ...Both are horrified, and taken by surprise, and shock, at this.

"...There's no doubt about it... Senpai, was like... She was writing in pain... And then... she disappeared from the screen."

"...What does that mean...? Wait, are you..."

"...Remember what you told me...? About someone being excited that they're soulmate is Yamano Mayumi, the announcer...?"

"Y-Yeah... But, Wait- Are you saying... People... who appear at that program... dies...?" ...She asked horrified... by this information.

"I-I don't know... I just... this maybe just an assumption but..."

"...'Hell' has chosen its victims..."

"...Huh...?" ..."Maou-sama" has suddenly spoke, up.

"...You think it was something related to that world in the 'T.V.' right...?"

"Hm..." ...Yosuke nods. "No doubt about it... Was that- ...Was that place connected to these 'incidents'...?"

"Hmm... Maybe, they need to be confirm..." ..."Maou-sama" said with a fierce, serious expression.

"Ah... That's why-"

"Yosuke, don't tell me..." ...Chie assumes the correct one... through instincts...

"Yeah... I thought I might go back there again... I need to find out."

"Y-You shouldn't do this...! You should... You should just let the police handle this-"

"...You think we CAN rely on the police! They... They haven't made any progress on Yamano Mayumi's case! Besides... Even if we told them about that 'Hell' in the T.V. there's no way, they're going to believe us! Even... Even if it means, getting hurt... I need to know... I need to know... why Senpai had to die... like this... like... this... _sniff._" ...He's crying...

"Oh, Yosuke..." ...Chie has condolensces to him...

"..." "Maou-sama" even... "Ja, I'll help you out."

"R-Really?" "Wh-What...?"

"Ja... Let's go. We need to go there."

"Ah... Ah, just go there okay? ...I'll be waiting." _Tap, tap...! _...Yosuke run off to the "adventure of his life"...!

"I... I kinda understand how he feels but... You think we can dig up something from that... 'Hell' as you said...?"

"Hmph, 'Kami-sama' is always leading to mysteries of horror... That is why... I must confront 'Him'...! As "Maou"... ha ha ha..."

"Huh...?"

"Ja, you best stay out of this. This... This is a "Maou" job... and an "assistant boy" job... ha ha... HA HA...!" _Tap, tap...!_ "Maou-sama" Souji runs off as well.

"O-Oi! Wait up...!" _Tap, tap...! She decided to tag along anyway... Now then, let the 'confrontation of 'God' to 'Hell' begins...! _**(Note: Again, the 'God' here is not the God we all know and love, but rather... is a delusionary fool who believe himself/itself to be 'God' ha ha...)**

...Later, at the Junes Electrical Department...

_...Tap, tap... _"...!" Yosuke is delightened at the sight, of his two "closed" friends, from his dictionary, as they are the only ones he can trust at the moment, not even, his own parents cannot help in this... Even children can grow mature after all. "You guys came!"

"...We came to stop you baka!" _Stomp! _...Chie stomped on the ground, catching the customers' attention. "Come on... You can't do this... Just-"

"Look, I can't just act like everyone else, like this has nothing to do with me."

"Well, that's true but..." "Truth" means "Love... Truth means Love... They are _basically_ the _same thing..._

"Look, daijobou, I don't plan to go in without a plan, I got this rope..."

"Huh...? What's with that rope?"

"...How about you buddy, can you just walk away from this...?" ...He asked "Maou-sama" Souji then...

"...HA HA HA... ha ha ha... I can't wait to lay a finger on the culprit('Kami-sama as he put it...) But... We can't let little 'devil' Chie here, in danger in there..." ...A new "nickname" for one of his friends... ha ha.

"...Yeah, whatever you say man, that's why... we're the only ones going in. Oh, before that... take this." ...He hands him over a golf club... which he took it as a weapon... sort the least. It's better than nothing after all...

"...I thought we might go in with weapons, other than being empty handed. Satonaka, please hold on to this." ...He hands the rope to Chie then...

"...Huh...? What is this...?" The latter asked...

"...I thought we might have an escape this time... We'll go in with this tied in to me."

"...? Huh...? Wait, is this a life-line then...? Come on, Wait a sec..."

"Alright... Let's go... This will be an adventure for us together...!"

"Ah... Ja, let's go!" ...Both touch the T.V., with Souji providing the "doorway" to it, then...

"Hey! I said 'Wait'!"

..._Waarp... _...Both ignored her pleaing of 'waiting' for her... to respond that is... Then... After a while later... "Hm...?" ...Chie has noticed that the rope seem to have become lighter, despite it being tied to Yosuke all the time... _Pull... pull... pull- Swap! _"...!" ...She falls down to her knees... in despair... and sorrow... "See...?" ...The rope has been cut off... now there is no _S.O.S. _for the 'victims' of 'Hell' who has come to investigate it... Only... No, those who 'enter' 'Hell' cannot 'escape'... as there is only one 'entrance' to the 'demon realm' ...where 'Kami-sama' resides... in the bowels of 'delusions' of the 'fog' there... "...I knew this wasn't going to work... Now what...?" ...Chie asked in despair as a sweat drop appears at the back of her head... _"sniff... sniff.. sob... soob..." ...She begun sobbing for her friends... No wonder that though... as Truth(Love) will prevail...! As always...! As...!_

_...Waarp...!_

...At the T.V. world...

"Ugh... Ow..." Yosuke, once again, fell head-first on the ground, along with "Maou-sama" Souji, with him hitting on his wallet... his elbow butt that is... "Yeah... This place... It's the same thing from before...! No wonder they connected-"

"Y-you... guys, what are- Why did you come back!"

"...!" ...Both are "welcomed" by one "resident" of this place... like that's one thing's first as a change of situation but...

"Oh... I get it! You're the responsible for this...!" ...He points a finger at Yosuke, who the latter sweat drops as it seem to be hostile to only him, not Souji. "You must be the one throwing people in here...!"

"You're the thing from last time...! Wait, what the hell did you just say...?" He asked aggravated by his accusation... Then...

...He turns around. "Lately... A lot of people are being thrown here... It's making this world more and more chaotic...kuma. This is..." ...He turns back to them... "This is the second time you guys got here... I don't know- But, if you guys are the culprit... Feel my wrath-! Rooaarr!"

"...Urusai." "Maou-sama" felt pathetic at his threat...

"What are you talking about "throwing people in"? ...If people were thrown in here and they might not get out, they will die! Who would- Wait... this... this might be..."

"Hm..." Souji "Maou-sama" is the first one to get the 'clues' so far...

"All this talk about people being thrown in here... Does he mean Senpai and... Yamano Mayumi-san? O-Oi... What do you think?"

"Ah, there's no doubt about it... This is 'Hell'... That means certain death, for those who are not... well..." For those who are not "truthful" as he categorizes it...

"Hmhm. Could it be... Let's assume he's telling the truth, could it be... someone is throwing... people in here...? Intending... to _murder them? _If that's the case...!"

"...Umm, what are you... talking about? Anyway... Why did you guys get back here! You... You can't get out! This is 'Hell' as this person... put it. It's a one way place! You can't get out once you're in! Remember? When I had to let you guys out-kuma?" ..."Teddie", as Souji would put it, told them regarding Souji's idea of this... 'Hell' as he put it, since once you get in... You can't get out. Like the 'Hell' that is mentioned in a certain book...

"Yeah... Whatever." Yosuke boasted but... He grabs the _cut_ rope and... "We don't need your help this time around! See- WHAT?" ...He notices the 'unthinkable' of what might happened if one's plan has failed... like his. "...O-Oi! You better... You better let us out once we're done investigating here!"

"...Uh... w-well."

"Sa, why don't you lead us to that person that you mentioned, was "thrown" in here?"

"...Y-Yeah, take us there."

"Oh us... S-Sure-kuma... But, you need to wear these..." ..._Tap, tap. _...He approaches them and give each a glasses... with Yosuke being that the color of his hair, and Souji is black... which is quite 'unsual' sort the least... as he is not fond of that color...

"...? What are these glasses for...?" ...They put them on, then... "Whoa...!" ...The 'fog' cleared out... or rather, from _their _perspective. "The difference is like night and day... With these on-"

"Grooaarr!" ...! ...Another "resident" has come to "welcomed" the "guests"... though not in the exact way of the 'welcoming' by "Teddie" ...or "Kuma". Which, is the basically the same thing...(Kuma is the japanese word for "bear" after all)

"...! Wh-What was that...?"

_Stomp, stomp...! _"Tch...!" _Flash...! _Souji "Maou-sama" prepares his 'persona card' then...!

"Grooaarr!" ...a gigantic dragon comes in... it's wearing a mask, just like the ones yesterday... The "Shadows" as the name came to Souji's mind...

"A-Ahhh! ...It's a Shadow!" ...And "Teddie" confirms it! ...And now... _Thy showdown of 'Kami-sama' and 'Maou-sama'... Begins! _

"Grooaarr!"

"Hiyaa!" _Flash! Blasst-! _

"_Whoa!_ Yosuke is _blown away_ by the fog of blue, that was produced, as Izanagi is summoned then...!

_Slice, slice! Sliice...! _"Grooaarr!" A lot of slash marks have been implented on the Shadow's body, on the lower neck to be precise then... "Grooaarr...!" *Agidyne* _...Ablaaze...! It roared flames on the demon lord a.k.a Maou but... _

"_Hmph" ...Only for it to slightly, harm Souji "Maou-sama" then... "Go... now, and ceased to exist in the bathing, unending light...!_" *Thunder Reign* _...Shoock... SHOOCCKK-! _

"Grooaarr!" _Slice...! _With one _final attack... _"Grooaarr!" ...The _Shadow faded away... Souji "Maou-sama" puts down his golf club, that is being mirrored by Izanagi's sword then put it behind him like a samurai swordsman, but one-handedly... (__**Note: This is similar to the scene in FF7 in which Cloud(or at least, in his false memories, that he is there, instead of Zack.) and Sephiroth fought off a green dragon and Sephiroth killed it with ease. **_**Souji mirrored Sephiroth's **_**victory pose ha ha!**_**)**

"Whoa..." Yosuke is in awe... of how he did that... and that slight of jealousy in his feeling...

_Tap, tap! _"Gosh... all-mighty! God, you're amaizing sensei!(master!)" "Kuma" "Teddie" runs up to him...

"...? Sensei...?" Yosuke asked, bewildered by his boasting.

"Gosh, so that's why the Shadows are afraid of you! *gasp* Are you the one able to bring people into this world...?" He asked, almost eagerly expecting a "yes" answer... from "Maou-sama" Souji...

"...Yes, this 'Hell' will be brought down..."

"I knew it! Impressive, huh Yosuke-san?" **(Note: Teddie is slightly polite at this story of ours, me and my friend, and he is not the pervert as he is in the game or anime, but he is still the same sort the least, he only refers to everyone as "-san" since all star arcanas are... well... polite and generous... and peaceful for that matter.)**

..._Tap, tap... TOINK! _"Dude, you started calling him "Sensei" then started showing no respect for me whatsoever?" ...He pushed him down... then due to his... "fatness" sort to speak, he stands back up after that...

"...S-Sorry."

"Anyway, let's go... We need to know what happened to senpai."

"Ah, let's." Souji "Maou-sama" said.

"Ah, hm, let's go! I'll take you there!" ..."Kuma-san" as Souji prefers to call him by now, since apparently, that is his name as he always, not always but mostly, ends his sentence in "-kuma" again, and he will mostly refer to himself as such... anyway, that is his "official" name in his dictionary.

...Later, at what seems to be the shopping-district of Inaba...

"What is this...? This place...? It's like our shopping district. What is... Hey, Kuma, what is this...?"

"This...? This... appeared just about... yesterday, I think, it was something that came out of that person who was thrown here."

"Huh...? Could you... explain that clearly?"

"...There's no logical explanation to it... This place is... Well, 'Hell' as sensei would put it... "Logic" is not common here..."

"Oh... I... see nothing... I didn't understand that."

"Kuma..." ...He is disappointed and upset.

"Ja... Let's get a little further." ..."Maou-sama" suggested and they made their way... until, ...

...At the liquor store of...

"I knew it! This is the liquor store that Senpai's family runs! This is... The place where she disappeared? What could have happened...?" _Tap, tap... _Yosuke is about to enter in but...

"W-Wait!" Kuma interjected then...

"...Wh-What?" ...! _...echoes of someone... or somebody's voices echoed... _"Wh-What the...?"

_"...Ugh, I wish Junes would go down..."_

_"It's all because of that store..."_

"Wh- Is this...?"

_"Ugh... I heard Konishi-san' daughter would be working there..."_

_"Oh my... How could she- after all her family's suffering as it is..."_

"Y-Yamete..."

"_That poor father... To have his own daughter working for the enemy..." ..."Maou-sama" is about to let rage rain over..._

_"What a-"_

_"_Urusai~!" _Staatic... static... STATIC...! _...All of the voices silences as if being in a T.V. commercial that has been cut off due to it producing many "static" sounds as Souji yelled that, much to Yosuke's relief.

"H-Hey... Kuma... What is this...? Aren't we... Suppose to be in...?"

"Uh, I... I'm... Kuma doesn't know much I'm afraid..."

"...Okay, ja, we better go in... I don't feel right about this place..." ...Yosuke is beginning to shake...

"...Can't handle the truth...?"

"...Huh...?"

"...Daijobou, "assitant-boy", I'll have your back..." Souji "Maou-sama" assures him to which he nodded in assurance...

"Okay... Ja, let's go... Hmph," _Tap, tap...! The three of them enter the store with the mechanical door, opening as soon as their footsteps are heard by the sound detecting device then... echoe... echoe... _

"_Dammit... not again...-!" _Yosuke is interrupted by the voices again... This time, it's much louder...

"_What is-" _

"_Saki... How many times must I tell you...?"_

_"Is that... Senpai's dad?"_

_"...You heard what the neighbors say about you right? ...Aren' you ashame-"_

"_Urusai~!_" _Static... Static...-! _

"_-You're the eldes daughter of a liquor family store for a generation! ...Is it the money? Or did you met some guy there? ...Just tell me why you have to work THERE of all places!" _

_"I said, _URUSAI~!" ..._STATIC...~~! _..._It seems the voices have stopped... The strength of one's will seem to be capable of stopping it... sort the least. _Now... "What-"

"...I don't believe it... It sounded like she had fun at work, she never mentioned anything like these to me... YOU'RE TELLING ME *THESE* IS HOW SHE REALLY SAW THINGS!" ...Yosuke yelled at whoever "in charge of this place" to which 'Hell' is being ruled by 'Kami-sama' the enemy of 'Maou-sama'... Then,

"...There must be something here like a clue..." Souji "Maou-sama" searches the table that is fill with appliances for a basement, then... "Hm?"

"...What is it? Found something?" ...He points the cut-off picture to Yosuke. "Hey... This is..." ...He picks it up... "This is the photo that we took with the all the other part-timers at Junes! ...Why is it cut-off like this...?" ...There's a photo of Yosuke and Saki getting together, but the "in-between" side, was cut off, as if, she does not...

"I..."

"...!" ...A feminine voice is heard... "Is that... Senpai's voice...?"

"I..." She... "I... I always wanted to tell Hana-chan...?"

"...? Something... to tell... me?"

"..." Souji "Maou-sama" can already tell that this might lead to a "heart broke scene" like in a drama...

"...That he was a full pain in the ass..."

"...!" ...Yosuke is shocked at this...

"...I was only niced to him, due to him being the store manager's son... but he keeps rubbing it the wrong way... what a dick."

"..." ...Yosuke is in a very shocked expression.

"...Yosuke." Souji "Maou-sama" really says his name from time to time, even though he mostly uses "nicknames" for his friends, but at this "rare opportunities"... ...He is feeling sad for them...

"...I was only... Who cares about Junes anyway? Because... Because of that store, our business is ruined, my parents hate me, the neighbors talk behind my back... I wish everything would just disap-"

"...URUSAAII~!" ...He yelled outloud for anyone who is "in-charge-of-this-place" to stop it... or he _will torment _them. "...Yosuke, don't-"

"It's... It's a lie... Senpai, wouldn't... She wouldn't... _sob... sob..._"

"It's... It's so sad... I feel sorry about myself... boohoo."

"...!" ...Turn to that _demonic voice_ and...

"Actually... I'm the one who thinks everything is a "pain-in-the-ass" ha ha ha...!"

"...!" ...A demon Yosuke... Shadow Yosuke, to be precise.

"Huh? T-Two... Yosuke-sans?" "Teddie" Kuma asked in surprised... and shock.

_...Tap, tap! _Yosuke runs up to his evil "counterpart"... "Wh-Who are you! I wouldn't- think... that..."

"Ha ha! Yeah right... How long are you going to keep deluding yourself...? Screw the shopping district, and Junes too! Why's that? Because you're sick of everything! ...Especially living in the sticks!"

"...S-Stop it!"

"Ha ha ha! What's the matter...? I thought I was just spouting "bullshit"? ...Or maybe... I DO know everything you're thinking! Why's that...? Because... I AM YOU!"

"...Why...?"

"A world inside the T.V... Now, that's something...! You have no other single reason for being here in this... Hell. Why's that...? Because you have no single reason other than to have fun...! What's there to do in this shithole? And... what was that about going here for the sake of Konishi-senpai? Ah! I knew the real reason why you came here...!" ...Demonic indeed... This place... is 'Hell' where 'demons' reside and...

"...St-Stop it... Stop it...!"

"...You're just acting like a big shot... 'Hey, it would work out... Maybe you can even be a hero!' And that 'Sempai'... you were sweet on... And her DEATH WAS THE PERFECT EXECUSE HA HA...!"

"...!"

"..." Souji gritted his teeth in anger at the 'Shadow of one's self' for all his mockery for his friend, Yosuke... who he deems worthy of the light... of Truth.

"That's not true...! Who are you...? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ANYWAY TO SAY THAT TRASH RIGHT INTO MY FACE!"

"...ha ha ha... I already told you... I'm you... your Shadow... There's NOTHING I don't know about you..."

"Screw that! I don't know you! YOU CAN'T BE ME YOU SON OF A BITCCH!"

"...ha ha... HA HA...! Yeah, that's right... SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"You're... not me... You're nothing like me, dammit!"

"..." Both Souji "Maou-sama" and "Teddie" Kuma are keeping their distance, as anything might happened at the moment...

"Hmph... Yeah, that's right... I am *Me* now... I'm not you anymore see?" _Waarp...! _

"Guh...!" ...Waves of darkness surrounds 'Shadow Yosuke' then...

"Ah... Oh no... He's merging with the other Shadow of this area...!" "Teddie" Kuma confirms it.

"Tch... damn punk..." Souji "Maou-sama" cursed then...

"Ah... Ugh..." ...Yosuke falls down to his knees..."I... I can't..."

"Yosuke-san!" ""Assistant-boy!" ...Both Souji and Kuma runs up to him...!

"I... I can't guys... I can't... I think... _sob... sob... _I lost... I lost everything... I..."

"...You're pathetic." Souji "Maou-sama" said in a melancholic tone... Then,

"...Huh...?"

"...Don't tell me you are going to be deluded by this punk's words?"

_...Waarp...! _"Grooaarr...!" 'Shadow Yosuke' has transformed into a frog-like spider Shadow with a humanoid, black humanoid, body with the eyes of a "frog".

"I..."

"Don't be deluded by this 'fool''s words...! They're nothing but false...! I will tell you that it _indeed_ came... this thing... if you can call it a 'creature'... it is _indeed _came from you... But,"

_...Shine...! _"Huh...?" Something glows, that is something that was given to him by a boy'Shinigami' title two years ago, from his pocket... the blue pendant, which is a jewel that he attached to his neck, as a necktie that he sometimes worn, during _occasional_ days, but he does not mostly show it to everyone... "This is...?"

"_There's no in 'hell' way that this THING IS YOU Hanamura...! Or... Are you just going to let your 'ego' take over! It only must make you say that it's not you, to cover up its lies then it will try to kill you in the most, embarrassing way... This thing is not you... You are yourself; Face this 'delusionary fool' what you are made of... of who you really are... If you don't... I'LL KILL 'YOU' MYSELF...!" Flash! _..._He "Maou-sama" summons Izanagi with his golfclub mirroring Izanagi's spearlike sword._

_"...Huh?" ...Flaash...! ...The pendant glows brightly now..._

_"Ah..." "Teddie" Kuma is mesmerized by it..._

_"What the hell! ...Who the hell *you* think you are! ...Trying to 'act' all cool of the sudden! You're annoying me! Die!" 'Shadow Yosuke' then decided to get rid of Souji "Maou-sama" but..._

_"ha ha ha... HA HA HA...! _YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME...? I... A "MAOU"...? VERY WELL... SERVANT OF 'GOD'... YOU SHALL CEASED TO EXIST, IN THE FACE OF THE ENDLESS LIGHT OF STRATOS OF TRUTH...!"

"Grooaarr!" ...The Shadow is aggravated at that. "Grooaarr! Die, you annoying punk!" _Whoosh!_

_"Hmph!" Whoosh! ...Souji managed to avoid, it's... "feet" nonetheless as they don't appear to be 'norma' feet as description would fit in._

_"...What a pain in the ass...! Die...!" *Maragudyne* Dust, dust...!_

_"Hmph!" Whoosh...! Again, he only dodged the attack..._

_"Grr..."_

_"...Is that all? Huh, what kind of attack formation is that...?" He asked mockingly, to aggravated the Shadow, to embarrass him, as he embarrassed a "member" of his "gang" Yosuke..._

_"Grooaarr...!" *Maragudyne* Dust, dust, dust...!_

_"Hmph!" Whoosh...! Again, he only dodged then... "Hiyaa-!" Slice...!_

_"Grooaarr!" ...He cut off it's right front "leg", making it agonize in pain..._

"This guy..." Yosuke watches Souji fights his "other self"... "...He's really... amazing... and cool... I... I wanna be like him... Being his "assistant-boy" is enough for me... This..." ...He looks at himself, then took out the pendant from his pocket, that has been glowing for some time now... I remember that guy Arisato's words before... **(Note: As I mentioned... this is a continuation of our story, me and a dear friend of mine, a girl if one asked, and Minato and Yosuke crossed paths in Bokuga Shinigami)**

..._Flashback..._

_"Sa... Hanamura Yosuke, I'll leave the future to you..." ...He waves at him, bidding farewell after giving that, jewel of pendant sort the least._

_"Huh...? Hey, what's this for! Hm..." He stares at the blue pendant then..._

_End of Flashback..._

_Flaash... _"Huh...?" ...The pendant continues glowing then... _Flaash...! ...It turns into a Magician Arcana card... Then, it lands on his palm._

"Y-Yosuke-san...!" "Teddie" Kuma is surprised by the sudden turn of events... Then,

"Ah..." _Flaash... I want this power... The power... of my unwavering will and faith to my pal...! Flaash...! Blast...! _

"Hm?" Souji "Maou-sama" turns to the source of sudden power then...

"Grroohuh?" 'Shadow Yosuke' as well...

"Hanamura..."

"Arrgh...!" _Blast...! _...A figure comes out of Yosuke, it has almost the exact physical description of 'Shadow Yosuke' but it only has the humanoid "part" of its body, and it does not have the spider-like body of the Shadow. "Ah... I... Persona!" _Slice!_

"Grooaarr...!"

"I am me...! You are not me...! I AM MEE!" _Slice, slice...! _Yosuke keeps brutalizing the Shadow for his insults earlier... Then, he realizes that this _is indeed_ a delusionary being that only tries to make him believe that it's him, in other words, this 'creature' _is his 'ego', as in Fear itself_, when one has taken full control of their ego, they shall become permanently their true selves! "I'll dispose of YOU, YOU DAMN IMPOSTOOR-!" *Phanta Rhei* _Dust, dust, dust... DUST! _

"Grooaarr! Damn you to 'Hell'...!"

"Hmph, now you see... The Truth... is INVINCIBLE FOR SOMEONE LIKE 'YOU' TO BEAT! NOW... BEGOONE~~!"

"Grooaarr...!" ...The Shadow falls down to the ground, then dissolve to nothing...

"*Huff*... *huff ... ha... ha ha..." ...Yosuke falls down on his knees, as he begun laughing mockingly at his 'ego' that formed into his Shadow earlier... "...ha ha ha... ha ha ha...! HA HA...! I've... won, have I...? Did I...?"

Souji "Maou-sama" pats him on the head... "Ah... you beat your "Fear", well done "assistant-boy", for doing that, you are now officially... a member of my gang, heehee. HA HA HA...!"

"...Yeah, ha ha... HA HA HA...! 

"...HA HA HA...! HA HA HA...! HA HA HA HA!" ...Both begun to laugh "wickedly" though not exactly, _wickedly_, as Yosuke is having tears of both joy and sadness on his eyes at the moment, then...

"...ha ha... Yeah, but..." ...He stands up..." ...I still haven't equalized with you... that's why... as my "boss", will you allow me the proper "ritual for succession"?" ...He's asking to be an "apprentice" sort to speak, as in someday, he'll be the "banchou" of the "gang"...

"...Hmph, trying to take my place someday huh? ...Very well, brace yourself "assistant-boy"..." _Flash... Souji "Maou-sama" summons Izanagi... _

"Ah..." Yosuke smiles confidently then... _Flash... He summons his persona, 'Jiraiya', as the name came to his mind... like Souji. Then... _

"Prepare yourself..."

"Ah..."

"...Show what you're made of! HIYAA-!"

"HIYAA-!" _CLASH...! _

"Oi, oi, oi...! Kuma, kuma...! Kuma doesn't know what to do in this situation...!" Kuma, who has been watching the whole time now, watches the two brawl on each other then...

"Hiya!"

"Uwa!" _Clash, clash...! _

"HIYAA-!" "HUUAARRGH!" _CLAASH...!_

...Later, at the Junes Electrical Department...

..._Waarp...! Stomp! _"Ah...!" ...Chie is still there weeping, for her friends being 'cast away to oblivion or 'Hell' as the place may seem to be' as she thought they can never go back, but Truth(Love) will always find its way... no matter what. "You... You guys~ came~ back~~!" ...She almost sounded joyous of 'salvation in Heaven' sort to speak.

"...Huh...? Satonaka...? Whoa, what's with that face...?"

...Satonaka-san is insulted by that question then... _Wap! _"Y-You...!"

"Ow! ...She throws the 'life-rope' to the latter who gave it to her, in the first place.

"...You guys are such morons! Baka... Bakaa~! Waah..." She wipes off her tears to cover up, the "joyous" part of her expression, to hide it from Yosuke it seems, as he is...

"...Ow, sorry... but, we found something."

"...Y-Yeah, so what! What's more important of making an innocent girl like me cry, DAMMIT!" ...She snuffed at him!

"Ah... "Innocent girl"? ...sorry, if I may confuse you for someone else..."

"WHAT?"

"Whoa, sorry, sorry...! Wrong choice of words...! Look, I'll buy you steak okay...?"

"..._sob... _Steak...?"

"Ah... It's the least we can do... hey, "boss", you pay up to! ...You came along for the ride after all."

"Yeah... Sort the least, I suppose. I can't let my "lackeys"(friends) down..."

"Yeah, yeah... You're full of crap as usual. Anyway, let's go! I'm hungry... Satonaka, you don't have to pay."

"I know... _sniff... _Let's go... Ah, I'm glad you're back..."

"...? Huh?"

"N-Nothing...! Just... Buy me some steaks dammit!"

"...Alright, alright, you don't have to yell at me." ..._One angry look from a girlfriend, not romantically... yet, then... _"Whoa, whoa, alright, alright, I get it, I get it... Come on, grilled steak is on me..."

"...Grilled steak...? Yahoo! I've been itching to taste those...!" ...Her upbeat personality comes back...

"_Sigh... _Whew, that was close..."

"..." Souji "Maou-sama" reflects on what transpired today...

Flashback...

...At the "entrance" in the T.V. world... Souji mostly dragged Yosuke, after the intense fight they had earlier, and both were exhausted after that, as for the result... "Geez, you punched really hard man..." ...Yosuke complains, while rubbing the bruise on his right cheek.

"Ah... you too. "Assistant-boy", you have the right to take my place someday."

"Yeah, yeah, oi, Kuma, can I ask you something...? About that place... You think... You think it was something... Uh... what I'm trying to say is... Did those places form because of the people who were thrown or trapped here...?"

"I think so, yes, Kuma does not know how exactly it happens but, that's the only reason kuma can come up with, it may be because when one has enter this world, their Shadow selves comes in contact with their dark reality which... you just saw earlier of that 'Konishi-senpai' person... It may be that was one thing her "Fear" as sensei put it, created through her twisted personality..."

"You mean..."

"Ah... It may that voice you heard earlier, who was "Konishi-senpai", may have been her Shadow self that is now wandering this 'Hell' as it may... well, got rid of the "original" and moved on..."

"Ah... That's the reasoning I can come with, like Sensei."

"Dammit... Konishi-senpai... Yamano Mayumi... They were trapped here... No one could saved them..."

"...Yosuke-san... They were attacked by the Shadows, when they may have... well..."

"Said the same thing Hanamura said to his 'Shadow self'?" Souji continued the details.

"Ah, that, the other Shadows doesn't care about the people who enter here, but... They attacked us though, maybe they're keeping an eye out for us, they might see who people investigate this place as... enemies. But you're lucky, me and Sensei were here for you, with your powers, maybe you could stop it from happening."

"Huh...? You mean... We could stop whoever it is doing it from doing it again?" He asked, almost sounding excited...

"Huh, that seems to be the case... But, we can't be certain that we'll catch the culprit in the act... You know how elusive those bastards are..." "Maou-sama" said.

"Ah... We can't let that asshole do as he pleases... We have to stop him..." ...And so, the birth of "Maou-sama" Souji's gang called... The Investigation team has been formed with Souji "Maou-sama" himself as leader and founder, and Yosuke Hanamura as "assistant-boy" with him being the leader in the next generations to come... that is if there will be a next generation... he's also a founder of the gang, as Souji's "apprentice" as he put it, and he is the one doing all the 'member-attendance-mandatory' thing as there might be new members... soon.

End of Chapter 1

**Note: We mostly followed the events of the manga of P4, so in here, like in the manga, Yosuke didn't have to face his 'other self' his Shadow, and instead, he beat it himself, like he did in the manga with his persona, Jiraiya, and then... he and Souji brawled to see if they are 'equal' with their personas fighting as well. That's it. Next chapter is Chie, and some romantic moment between her and Yosuke... that was kinda 'hinted' throughout the story just now... ha ha. Anyway, me and my friend, who is a girl by the way, but no no, we're not in a romantic feelings just yet... or never ha ha, either way, she's dear to me, she's kinda like Miyamura Miyako from ef tales of memories when it comes to personalities... which is quite cute I guess, and she asked me to do this, which I gladly provided as I thought it's great as well. Well that's it, whether we get criticizing or more bad reviews, that's fine, see if we can get affected by it ha ha. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Persona 4: Boku ga Maou de Maou Boku ga de**

**Friend's note: Hiyaa! I'm Miyamura Miyako! ...Ha ha... sorry, that was just my favorite anime character, she's so adorable... Anyway, I'm Judasuu's friend, I'm the one who wrote this and Judasuu... well, he published it... ha ha... well actually, I wrote it first in my notebook then allowed Judasuu to edit it in his way, so I had no problem with that, this chapter is a romantic moment between Chie and Yosuke... and some slightly of Yukiko and Maou-sama ha ha. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: ...A Love or Hate people... These kind of people are 'destined' to be together...**

...After the "adventure of a life-time of two members of a "gang" the Investigation team, bachou and assistant-boy"...

..._Tap, tap... _Souji "Maou-sama" is walking down the path to the Samegawa riverside then... "Hm?"

"...Hm?" ...Souji has taken notice someone, who is an acquiantance in school wearing a kimono, pink kimono to be precise... "Amagi...?" ...He walks to where she is, to back-up from the rain for a while, as it seems to be not stopping any time soon.

"Oh... Are you surprised to see me like this...?"

"Ah... You look really~ beautiful...~" ...He said, "Maou-sama" that is, sounding like he is _mesmerized_ by her beauty~...

"Ah! Huh? Wh-Wha- That's... A-Arigatou..."

"Ah, so, what brings you here...?"

"Oh, I was just running an errand of the inn."

"...? Inn?"

"Oh, sorry, you're new here so I guess you don't know about that... My family runs an inn here, it's famous among the people here... The country-side isn't much of a tourist attraction so..."

"Oh... I get it, you're a "princess" here, aren't you...?"

"Huh? That's- W-Well, I... I guess...?"

"Hehe, I see... Ja, shouldn't you be going now? I better get home soon too you know... Wanna walk out together?"

"Huh...? Uh... S-Sure, if you're willing..."

"Haha... I _am _willing..." ...He said _snickering_ like the _'Devil'... _

"Uh..." ...Yukiko finds him "bold" again...

...Then, later... At the shopping district...

_...Tap, tap... _Both of them share an umbrella, much to the curiousity of the surrounding people, who are just passing by then took a stare at them, as they walk through the raining~ romance~ of rain drops~~ ..."Um... I'll be... I'll be taking a bus here..."

"Oh, is that so...? Hm, okay."

"...W-Well, thanks... for walking me here... I... I'm grateful."

"Ah... Ja, mata ne." ...He said winking at her, which made her blush... A princess of Inaba huh...? That thought came to Souji "Maou-sama"'s mind... as an interesting "place of royalty" for the "Maou" to have his rein of chaos... sort to speak.

...Then, later at the Dojima Residence...

...Souji, who has now reverted back to his calm personality, is watching T.V. with Nanako, as usual, at the living room... "...I wonder if dad will be late again tonight..."

"...Nah, don't worry about him, you have me here after all."

"Ah, arigatou. Souji-san."

"Heh, you don't have to refer to me as "-san", we are cousins after all."

"Ah... Hm." She smiles which Souji finds delightening.

"-And now, for the local news... Another shocking turn of events occured at the foggy town of Inaba. Around this morning, Konishi Saki was found dead on the rural area, she-"

"...Another incident, dad won't be coming home again tonight..."

"...Sorry."

"No, it's okay... That's his job, so it's only natural."

"..."

"-The reason for her passing is still unknown and-"

"...Oh, I need to do the dishes." ...Nanako goes to the kitchen to wash some dishes, as she said.

"...It really is a bizzare murder case huh? I mean... hanging someone up from an antenna? Now, that's... way too scary." A commentator said in the T.V. news, much to Souji's annoyance of criticizing again.

"Tch..." He was about to change into another channel but...

"-It has been confirmed that Yamano Mayumi was staying at-"

"Oh yes, the Amagi Inn! Their hotsprings are first rate! ...I heard Amagi's daughter will soon be inheriting the business! I should book another trip there..."

"Hm...?" He has taken interest on the subject...

"Oh... I... see. Anyway, moving along, the reporter for the announcing of the incident will soon be upon us, for now, let us take you to the Amagi Inn..." ...The T.V. screen switch to a what-seems-to-be an five floor building somewhere near Inaba's outskirts... Then,

"...!" ...Souji is surprised to see that Yukiko is on...

"-There she is! Amagi Yukiko! Let's interview her... Execuse me!" ...A reporter comes running towards Yukiko... before she could even go to the entrance of the inn...

"Hm? Yes...? What is it?"

"You are Amagi Yukiko yes? The future manager of the Amagi Inn?"

"...Huh? Um... y-yes?"

"We heard-"

"Tch..." _Switch. _...Souji decided to turn it off anyway, it's not worth watching being "harassed" with many questions...

...Then, before midnight, at his room...

"Hmm..." ...He is checking through the curtain window, there are still raindrops outside, and they seem to be won't be stopping any time soon... _Scluck. _He closes the curtain then... _Switch. _

"-Any other related to other Inaba news, metor-" _Switch. _...He turned off the T.V. then watched the turn off T.V. then... _...static... static.._

_"_...! It came on..." ...Yup, the mayonaka telebi is on program tonight... It seems if the requirments: watching one's reflection during rainy night, is met, one can watch it many times as they want. ...Then, "Someone is on...! ...?" ...It seems to be female and... _Sharp! _..."Huh...?" ...His "banchou mode" activates then... "This is..." ...He recognizes the just recent kimono and body size and width just a while earlier... "You are... Amagi!" _Sharp! Shock! Shoock... _A thunderbolt strike at that realization... Yukiko is on T.V. now... 'Hell' has chosen its victim...

...Meanwhile, at the Amagi Inn...

"Arigatou, please take care Kasai-san." Yukiko bows before a waitress in the inn.

"Oh, it's no trouble, Yuki-chan, please rest now."

"Yes... I'll do just that." ...The waitress left then... Before Yukiko could come to her room...

_knock, knock. _"Hello! Delivery!"

"Huh...? Delivery...? Who could-" ...Curiousity can kill...

...Back to "Maou-sama"...

_...Shoock...! Another thunber bolt struck as... Tap, tap... Splash, splash...! ...as he runs through the rain, without caring having an umbrella and that, he might catch a fever but, _"_Dammit... Dammit... Dammit, dammit...! Why the hell did 'Hell' has to chose that- someone like her to be at this time of the night!" ...He is running towards the Amagi Inn on foot then... He dialed someone's number... An apprentice..._

_...At the Hanamura Residence..._

_...Riing, riing. "Huh...? You gotta be kidding me... Who could be calling at this hour...?" ...Yosuke picks up his cell from his bed then- "Hello-"_

_"Hey, "assistant-boy, I need your help."_

_"Huh? Aibou? Is that you...?" ...He could hear raindrops from the phone, as it may suggest... that he is out in the middle of the night, while raining... "Hey, you know what time-"_

_"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT THAT! The one I care about is that someone, who is a "princess" of this place is about to be sent to 'Hell'!"_

_"...! Huh...? Who...?"_

_"...It's Amagi! I've seen her in the Mayonaka Telebi...! She's in trouble!"_

_"WHAT! But..."_

_"Hurry up, and get here! I don't have time to listen to execuses and reasoning...! Dammit, get over HERE NOW!"_

_"Guh- R-Right, I'll go get my scooter...!" He hungs up... __**(Note: In here, Yosuke already managed to purchase a motorcyle... though it's only a scooter, ha ha!)**_

_...Later, at the near side of Amagi Inn..._

_"*Huff*... *huff*... Ah." Despite the heavy rain, "Maou-sama" Souji managed to get through here on foot then... "_Huh...?" He sees someone... A delivery guy... heading out of the Amagi Inn then... _Vroom... _He left through a truck, a delivery truck... "..." Souji "Maou-sama" watches it leave then...

_...Vroom... Vroom...! Passing by the passing truck is... _"Aibou!" ...Yosuke, "the assistant-boy" and "apprentice" of "Maou-sama".

"...Was about 'god'damn time you got here... What took you?"

"...Sorry, but I had to sneak out- Oh man, you really went out did you?" ...Yosuke is wearing a rain coat, and "Maou-sama" is all drenched up from the rain.

"Don't worry about me, WORRY ABOUT THAT!" ...He points the Amagi Inn. "Come on!" _Tap, tap, Splash, splash...!  
><em>

"_O-Oi! Don't run all of the sudden! You might as well just take this...!" Splash, splash...! Tap, tap...! _...He offers him an umbrella, a red one, as they run towards the Amagi Inn's entrance.

"_*Huff*... *huff*... _Ah." Souji examines the entrance... There are slippers on the entrance rag and... "Huh...?" ...He noticed that wet footprints are on the rag... "Did someone-?" _Shoock...! _...A thunder bolt strikes then... _Sharp! _"Ah...!" ...He realizes that he is too late... 'Hell' has taken its victim... "No..."

"Hm? What's the matter...?"

"We're too late..."

"...Huh...?"

"Amagi... has been... abducted..."

"...! Wh-What...?"

"Hurry up, and call Chie! Hurry!"

"...R-Right!" _Dial, dial... _

...Meanwhile, at Chie's bedroom...

..._Riing, riing... _"Mmrrgh... Ah... Who...?" ...Chie reaches out for her cellphone... then, the dreadful premonition of... a friend... being kignapped comes and... "Hello...?"

"Satonaka!"

"...Yosuke? What are you calling out this-"

"Forget about that! Listen to this... Amagi... Amagi has been kignapped!"

"...Huh...?" ...That really wake her up... "Wh-What do you mean!"

"She was just on the Mayonaka Telebi a while ago! Aibou saw it, and we just got here at the inn to check on her, but... She's already gone..."

"...! Y-Yukiko..." _A flashback of Yukiko and Chie comes to her mind... she is small here, and they are playing with a dog... _"Yukiko... Where is she!"

"...I don't know... But I think-"

"Is she at that 'Hell' place...?" ...Chie asked getting ready for a 'rescue-wanna-be' outfit, her green jacket that is, and her skirt, complete with a black short. Then... "Where is that? How can we-"

"Calm down. Listen-"

"...Like Hell I can calm down...! Yukiko... Yukiko might die from this..." ...Chie's crying... "I'm going... I'M GOING TO RESCUE HER...!"

"Whoa, calm down, you don't want your folks to wake up don't you?" ...Got a point there.

"Oh, right, _sniff, _sorry, so... What should I-"

"Not just you, _us_, alright, we're meeting up at Junes, try to sneak by your folks will you? We don't want anymore unwanted 'guests' here."

"Alright... I'll meet you at Junes."

...Back to "Maou-sama" and "Apprentice"...

_...Vroom, splaash... Splash! _Yosuke, with Souji riding on the back, drives through the rainy road with his scooter. "Dammit... Who the hell is the killer anyway!"

"I don't know... But, whoever this 'hell' raiser of a guy is... I'll _make him and 'Kami-sama' pay for this..._" ...Souji "Maou-sama" said gritting his teeth, that they might break, and he is clunching his fist, that might be blooded from his strength of clunching his own...

"...Yeah, well, let's just focus on what we can do, we need to go to Junes, and hopefully..." ...Hopefully, there won't be much customers there, at this late at night... Since Yosuke is part of the Hanamuras, he has a card, that access the just place, where they need to go. ...Then, all they have to do is rescue the princess... sort to speak.

...Later... At Junes...

..._Vroom... _"Huh...?" ...Yosuke spotted someone running from the rain then... "_Whoa...!"_

_"..._What the...!" _Vroom...! Blaakkee...! _...Yosuke managed to hit the break before...

"Gyah-!" ...A raincoat Chie just arrived at Junes as well, after the long trip of Yosuke and Souji "Maou-sama" from the Amagi Inn, that is near the outskirts of town, to which... "Maou-sama" simply walk... or run _off _to. "Y-You guys...!"

"Geez... You need to watch when to cross a street! You know it's dangerous to full a break all of the sudden...! If I didn't-"

"THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT! WE NEED TO RESCUE YUKIKO!" ...He was about to say that, he would have hit her over with his scooter, if had not hit the break, and the slippery road is making it more _precise _that an accident could have occured there. But... Chie snuffed at him. "I called from the inn again, and it turned out, Yukiko really did disappear..."

"We know... I noticed that when we got there." "Maou-sama" Souji said getting off the scooter. "We're going to 'Hell' to rescue her from those assholes who reside there... and 'Kami-sama'**(Note: Ameno-sagiri ha ha!)**"

"...Yeah, I know, we need to get her out of there... Who knows-"

"Yeah, yeah, anyway, let's go, I need to park this somewhere safe-"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!"

"Dude... If I don't hide this, my parents will think that I sneaked out of the house! ...You know the employees- which are janitors and important staff at the moment, are very strict here during this time at night, if I don't hide this, I'm like gonna be sent into a million or just thousands of housechores and more extra load on my back, when I work here again... I don't need that, dammit..."

"...Alright."

"Both of you, calm down, now, "lackeys"(friends), let's all get level-headed about this... AND GET THAT SCOOTER SOMEWHERE SAFE AND GET TO THE ELECTRICAL DEPARTMENT ALREADY!" ..._So thou command of the "Maou" (Demon Lord)_

"H-Hai!" "O-Okay...!" ...Both oblidged to his orders then...

...Later, at the Junes Electrical Department...

_Slide... _...The three managed to sneak in here, in this part of Junes that is currently have no employees loitering around, and the lights are off... much to their relief as that will made their '_sneaking operation' _more easier. "*Huff*... *huf*... Ah, geez, I'm drenched from sweat here from getting not myself in trouble with the employees, if they caught me here-"

"...You're not the only one who will be in trouble you know." ...Chie assures Yosuke nonetheless... Like a girlffriend... _but _not _romantically... yet._

"Like I don't know that, anyway-" ...They are about to go to the T.V. to which Yosuke reserved earlier that he has no intention of letting it be sold, so he implented a "reserved" tag on it... But,

"Hey, have you heard anyone talking there...?" ...An employees voice is heard... which...

"Gyaah-! Mmnngh!" ...Souji "Maou-sama" covered both of his "lackeys"(friends) mouths, as to prevent them from reacting to that.

"...I think it was to the electrical department... I'll go check it out."

"...!" The two are alerted by that...

"Tch... Come _on...!" ...Tap, tap, tap...! Waarrp...!_

"Huh...? Did I...? Hey, is someone there!" _Slide! _...The employee comes in... and find no one... There is a bit of wave of 'pool water' on the middle huge T.V. on the stock, where the group just enter, but the employee didn't see it... Thank God... Not 'God' that opposes "Maou-sama"... "Huh...? I could have sworn..."

_...Waarp...! _

...At the T.V. world...

_...Stomp, stomp...! _"Ow..." Same procedure of head-first land occured for the three. "Ow... Geez, is it just me, or our entry to this world is becoming more and more extreme...?" ...Yosuke asked rubbing his head, then his butt, where he supposively... He hit is _wallet... again. _

"You... You guys...!" "Teddie" the "receiptionist" of this place has "welcomed" the "guests of 'Hell'"... sort to speak. "You guys came back...!" _Tap, tap... _He happily approached them.

"Whoa...! It's... It's that bear again...!" Chie takes acknowledgement of him, just like before... though this time, _no hostility. _

"What did you guys came here for? ...I was about to go to sleep..."

"...? Huh...? Dude, you... sleep here?" ...Yosuke asked bewildered by that _information of living... in this... 'Hell' as Souji "Maou-sama" would put it._

"_But of course... Look-" ...He points the sheet that is lying near the railing of this "studio" but..._

_"We don't have time for this! Look... Someone is here right?"_

_"Hm? Someone-kuma? ...Kuma does not know... Though Kuma knows that someone was thrown... again."_

_"...!" ...Confirmation assured._

_"Where is she! Where is Yukiko!" ...Chie strangles him for the information._

_"Grr- K-Kuma can't breath..." Toink..._

_"...!" ...Much to their horror, Kuma's "head" fell off from his body, leaving him headless..._

_"Whoa...!"_

_"..." The "host" tries to find the head._

_"What the... the hell... are you...? It's... It's empty inside..." ...Yosuke and Chie are horrified by this revelation... But "Maou-sama" is not..._

_Whoosh... Tonk. ...The two sweat drops as "Teddie" Kuma finds its head, then... it tosses it upward... back to the "host". "K-Kuma... don't do that... It makes me feel lonely..." Again... The two sweat drops as if the "host" is lonely without its... head, sort the least. "But... I know where it is Kuma, that person who was thrown here. Yukiko...san right?__**(Note: Again, in here, Teddie/Kuma has a polite personality, in which, he refers to everyone as "-san" and "Sensei"(Master) to Souji. ...Star arcanas are like that ha ha! ...That's what we thought) **_

"_...Wh-Where is it!" _

"_It's..." ...Kuma turns around, and point to a certain direction on the fog... of roadway... "That way..."_

_"Over there huh? Alright, I'm going ahead...!" Tap, tap...! Kung fu lady walks... or runs ahead, leaving the boys alone..._

_"Oi~~! Dammit, come on... We can't leave her alone!" ...Yosuke said worriedly, about a girlfriend... again, not romantically... yet._

_"Right... Sa, let's go, Investigation Team on the lead, HA HA...!"_

_"Huh...? Uh... s-sure, whatever you say "boss", you're full of crap as usual..."_

_"Sa, chaarge~~!" ..."Teddie" Kuma, the "right hand-man of "banchou"" follows through, as he received that title... just about earlier this after noon, when they confront the "twisted shopping district" in this part of 'Hell'._

_...Yosuke sweat drops. "Dude... you too?"_

_"Sa, come on...!" Tap, tap...!_

_"H-Hey...!" Tap, tap...! "Assistan-boy" followed the rest..._

_...Later, at the castle of Yukiko... or at least... another "twisted" place of 'Hell' has been formed..._

_...Tap, tap... "...? Huh? What is this place...? A castle?" ...Yosuke asked bewildered by the atmosphere around here... There are mostly red "spirals" everywhere that is making this place sort of like 'Hell' indeed._

_"...? What's up with this place...? And what's with all these-" ...Chie is about to ask about the surrounding decoration of flowers but then..._

_Flash...! "...!" ...A spotlight suddenly shines on an "host"... _

_"Heehee... Good evening~!" ...Yukiko... or at least... a "demon" Yukiko... is seen on the "spotlight" and... in front of her is... A 'T.V. commercial of some sort' that is shown on what seems to be a low-budget T.V. show. "Tonight~.. Princess Yukiko has a big surprise... I'm gonna score myself a hot stud!"_

_"...Huh...?" ...Yosuke and Chie has a big question mark on their head, and so is "Teddie" Kuma, with the exception of "Maou-sama" Souji who is "immune" sort to speak, to such atmosphere like this, during his "banchou mode"... "Yukiko... What... What are you doing?"_

_"Yeah, Amagi... What are you-"_

_"Welcome to not a hoax, not a dream, Princess Yukiko's hunt for her prince charming~! And... I've come prepared! I've got my lacy unmentionables on stacked from top to bottom!" ...This is *ruining* someone's dignity... "demons"... are the worst... _

_"...H-Huh...?" ...Yosuke is sounding is excited... and because of that..._

_Stomp!" Snuff out of it!"_

_"Gyahh-!" ...Chie proceeded to step on his foot._

_"Yukiko... What are you doing...!"_

_"Hmph," "Maou-sama" could tell that this is... an *hentai* eroge show for those sickos who like to... well, he won't get to that, but THIS IS RUINING SOMEONE'S DIGNITY UTTERLY...! BETTER OR WORSE THAN THE NEWS IN T.V.!_

_"...What... What the hell is this...?" Yosuke asked, after recovering from the stomping that he received from his girlfriend... as in frienship, not romantically... yet._

_"I'm out to catch a whole harem, and the best of the lot is going to be all mine! Well! Here I go~!" ...Tap, tap... She left for the castle..._

_"H-Hey Yukiko!"_

_"Hey, Kuma, what the hell was that!" ...Yosuke asked a "resident" of this 'Hell'..._

_"I... I think it was... "Scoring a hot stud" she said, and..."_

_"Like hell we don't know that! Geez... This is a thousand times worst than just hearing a few love sick sickos from going berserk...!" ...Indeed, "berserk" is the right word as..._

_"Grooaarr..."_

_"...? Huh...?" ...Yosuke could have sworn that a lot "residents" of this place... is coming... __**(Note: Again, kinda like resident evil isn't it...? HA HA!) **__"Hey... Aibou... did you-"_

_"Grooaarr!" Crash, crash...! ...Various "residents" have indeed come to crash on for the "harem chase" of "Yukiko Amagi"... who is *not* really the real Yukiko..._

_"Whoa-!"_

_"Oi, oi...! Kuma senses a lot of Shadows inside...!"_

_"What...! Then... Amagi...!"_

_"Yukiko...!" Tap, tap...! ...Chie runs ahead, without..._

_"Grooaarr..." ...Without being provided with hostility from the "residents" Shadows..._

_"Huh...? Why didn't they...?"_

_"...Kuma thinks that the Shadows doesn't care about normal people... only you and Sensei that they hate-kuma!"_

_"Like Hell I already don't know that!"_

_"Tch, come on... "assistant-boy" "Right hand-man", let's get this show on the road-! HA HA HA...!" Flash...! "Maou-sama" summons Izanagi then..._

_"Alright... Rock on, Let's go, Jiraiya!" Flash...! Then "assistant-boy" summons his newly acquired persona, Jiraiya, recently._

_"Oi, oi... I'll help out too kuma! I can tell that these guys... are weak to fire and lightning!"_

_"My department then... heehee." "Maou-sama" snickers then..._

_"Damn... I'm mostly wind so... Nah, I'll just blow everything in my way, let's do this, Jiraiya!" *Magaru* Dust, dust...!_

_"Grooaarr!" ...The Shadows are aggravated by that then..._

_Slice, slice, slice...! "Hiyaa-!" Slice! ...They all attack, only to get sliced in half by "Maou-sama" whose actions are being mirrored by Izanagi then... "Izanagi!" *Maziodyne* Shock, shock...!  
><em>

_"Grooaarr!"_

_"Yeah, let's do this!" Slice, slice, slice... Slice! ...Various slashing attacks are performed on the Shadows by the two then...!_

_"HIYAA-!" *Thunder Reign" "Phanta Rei" Dust, Dust, Dust... Shock, Shock, Shock... Dust, Shock, Dust, SHOCK...! BOOOOM-!_

_"Grooaarr!" ...The Shadows are all knocked down...! Now...!_

_"Alright, let's go Aibou!"_

_"Ah, let's show these fools what we are made of...! Let Truth(Love) prevail! HIYAA-!"_

_"ORA, ORA, ORA...!" Slash, slash, slash...! Various attacks are performed on the lying Shadows, creating a smoke screen then... BOOM!"_

_"Grooaarr!" ...They all dissolve to nothing as they lie on the ground, defeated._

_"Alright, easy win!" ...Yosuke strikes a victory pose._

_"Hmph," So does "Maou-sama" Souji._

_"Victory-kuma!" ...And so is the "right hand-man"... Then..._

_...Later... At an "audience chamber" of the castle..._

_"Yukiko...! Yukiko!" Keplunk! ...Chie has entered a huge hall then... "Huh...?" ...She looks around as she steps in then... "Where is...?" ...She comes acroos a huge two doors. Then... "This is..."_

_"...She said red looks good on me..." ...A feminine voice of certain someone is heard..._

_"Huh...? Y-Yukiko...?"_

_"...I hated my name... "Yukiko"... snow... Snow is cold... and it easily... falters. Chie... Chie is strong, kind... Chie is my prince... She protects me... She leads me to the right way... And... I'm nothing like her... I'm... I'm useless..."_

_"Yukiko...? I..."_

_"...Chie is so kind~ huh?" ...! ...A demonic voice said... It has the almost sound voice of Chie but... it *is* demonic..._

_"Huh...?" Chie snuffs out her tears then... She turns around to see..._

_...Tap, tap... "Are we talking about THAT Yukiko? Ha ha... HA HA HA...! Now, that's something...! She says I'm protecting her! She says she's worthless! Ha ha...!"_

_"...Wh-What are you talking about?" _

_Keplunk! "Chie!" ...Yosuke and the "banchou" comes in then... "Huh? That's...!"_

_"Oh no... It's the same thing as Yosuke-san... She lost control of her Fears, now it manifested into a Shadow...!" "Teddie" Kuma explains... dreadly._

_"Wh-What should we do...?" Yosuke asked "Maou-sama" Souji._

_"Simple..." ...He smirks._

_"Huh...?"_

_"We... ROCK ON! Ha Ha Ha...!"_

_"Huh...?"_

_"Yukiko's sooo good looking… sooo fair-skinned… so feminine… She's the one all the guys drool Yukiko looked at me with such jealousy… Man, did I get a charge out of knows the score. She can't do anything if I'm not around…I'm better than her… Much, much better!" ...'Shadow Chie' continues mocking the original... sort to speak._

_"N-No...! I have never thought that...!"_

_"Indeed..." "Maou-sama" who is still smirking, much to the curiousity of the surrounding people around him... Then, "You are..."_

_"No! Don't come near me! Don't look at me!" ...Yosuke and "Teddie" Kuma come closer as well..._

_"Satonaka, calm down..."_

_"N-No...! No, THIS ISN'T ME!"_

_"W-Wait, baka! Don't-"_

_"...Go ahead and say it..." ...Souji "Maou-sama" said mockingly... for good reasons._

_"HUH? Dude, have you..."_

_"Daijobou, daijobou... Go ahead, and say it... Satonaka... unless... You don't have the guts...?"_

_"S-Sensei..."_

_"N-No...!" ...Chie is agitated, looks like the 'plan' works... now..._

_"Heehee, that's right... I'm the one who can't do anything alone... I can't win as a girl... let alone as a person, I'm pathetic... But... heehee... HA HA...! Yukiko depends on me... I'll never let her slip through my grasp... I will... I will... ha ha ha... HA HA...! You won't mind right "me"? I'm still you...?"_

_"...Urusai da ne! You're not..."_

_"...! Ch-Chie noo-!" ...Yosuke shouts but... "Maou-sama" stops him so... so..._

_"...You're not me-!"_

_"He... hehe..." ...Souji "Maou-sama" smirks then..._

_"hehe... HA HA HA...! HA HA HA HA...! Yeah... You're not me... I am me NOW... HA HA HA- Grooaarr...!" ...Waarp...! "Grooaarr!" ...'Shadow Chie' forms into a multi-bodies of females and her face became sort of... hideous... Like an octopus... With many long hair bangs all over its body, and... there's a "body" of Chie on her as well... And, "HA HA...! Now I am me... You're annoying me "me"... Now... I will get rid of you...! Grooaarr...!" ...It's about to lash out its "bangs" to Chie...!_

_"Gyaah-!" She falls down because of that but..._

_Slice, slice... *Vorpal Blade* *Brave Blade* Slice, slice, slice...! "CHIEE-!" ...Souji "Maou-sama" and Yosuke "assistant-boy" assisted her, and dispatched the bangs with Yosuke shouting her name..._

_"...H-Huh...?"_

_"Oi, oi, kuma... This one is different from the others..."_

_"Doesn't matter..." Souji "Maou-sama" smirks more at that... "Now that you have a "body" of your own... NOW WE CAN KICK YOUR ASS! HA HA...!"_

_"...What do you guys think you're doing trying to defend the "real me"...? You're going to die... If you get in my way..."_

_"...HA HA... Actually... I WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY IT..." ...Souji "Maou-sama" said mockingly then..._

_"...heehee... HA HA...! VERY WELL... I'LL KILL YOU FIRST...! WA TAA-!" ...Now she's imitating Chie's love for kung fu._

_"Urusai! ...Stop being a pain in the ass! Chie... Hang in there, we'll get rid of this bastard for you!" ...Yosuke, Chie's boyfriend at the moment, ...with some romantic feelings this time..., is defending her from her "Fear". ...Her Shadow self._

_"Oh yeah...? Think you can defeat me so easily...? I will get rid of YOU FIRST! HANAMURA! HA HA...!" Whoosh!_

_"Urusai~~!" Whoosh! Flash! ...Both Yosuke and Souji "Maou-sama" jumped out of the way of the attacking bang, hair bang to be precise, then...!_

_"Hiya-! Persona!" *Garula* Dust...!_

_"Grooaarr! Ha Ha... Is that all...?"_

_"No... How about this then!" *Myriad Arrows* Pierce, pierce, pierce...! Souji "Maou-sama" send multiple raining piercing energies towards 'Shadow Chie'..._

_"Grooaarr-!"_

_"And this...! Hiya-!" Flash...! *Gale Slash* Slash, slash, slash... Yosuke sent multiple slashing energies towards her as well..._

_"Ugh! Grooaarr! Ha ha...! You guys are so~~ serious, we're only beginning to have entertainment here... HIYAA-!" Stomp! *Mabufu* Icycle, icycle...! Shatter, shatter...!_

_"Whoa!" ...Both Yosuke and Souji "Maou-sama" moved out of the way again, of the icycles that were sent towards them. Slash! Piece! Slash...!_

_"...I..." ...Chie watches the battle ensues... then... "...I'm really useless... I... I cannot do anything right..." ...She then finds herself in a many faces masks all over place, that is filled with sorrowful darkness... "I... I don't... have... the feminine side of Yukiko... she always... always..." Then... The flashbacks of her times with Yukiko during childhood came to her... those wonderful times, playing with a dog, and her... and Yukiko... smiling... That is always the truth... Though unfortunately... Both were engulfed by the fog called "Fear" and it separated them a little... but not entirely... With Truth(Love) that shall be..._

_"Sa... Sa... Sa-to-na-kaaa~~!" ...Shatter!_

_"...Huh?" ...Chie is snuffed out of her "sorrowful chamber" then... she turns to the source of the light and voice that called her out to come out of "there". ...The "shattering" pieces of that "chamber" is replaced by Yosuke giving her a hand to get out of the darkness of the fog of "Fear"... then... _

_"Ora, Satonaka, I'll... I'll protect you!"_

_"Huh...?"_

_"I'll be your prince... now come on...!" _

_"..." ...She slowly reaches out for the hand then... Flaash...!_

_"Huh?" ...Chie's conciousness is returned to where the battle is taking place. ...In front of her is..._

_"Satonaka! Don't be fooled by this idiot's words! You are you! You are not this... this... this one fat ugly of a girl who is making you believe that its you! Hiyaa-!" Slice! ...Yosuke is protecting Chie from the attacking bangs, that he just sliced off with the previous weapons that he got from Junes, which are "monkey wenches" as he described, then... _

_"...Hanamura."_

_Slice! "Listen to me..." ...He grabs Chie by the shoulders... "That thing... I went through the same thing... So, I can understand what it means to be deceived by your Fear... that's why... Satonaka... I'll be... I'll be yours! ...I-I... I'll be your knight in-shining-armor! Now, come on...!"_

_...He said that blushing... He has known Chie for two years now, and... they've quite became close to one another... to the point that even though they have a love-hate relationship... they do admit that they care for one another... "...H-Hanamura."_

_"Sou dau ne..." ...And "Maou-sama" confirms it... "This fool here... She's a bitch..."_

_"...Wh-What are you talking...? She's the bitch! She's nothing but a lowlife bitc-"_

_"URUSAI-! Don't you dare tell her to be like that-! If there's anyone's a bitch it's you!" ...Yosuke yelled at the Shadow for its insult._

_"Ah... And speaking of bitch... You're really starting to bore me... That is why..." Slice...!  
><em>

_"Grooaarr!" ...Souji sliced off its arm then..._

_"...Now, it's time to get rid of you... he he... HA HA HA...! HA HA HA HA!" ...Souji "Maou-sama" slowly walks towards her..._

_"D-Dont... Don't understimate me... Don't look down on me... I'm... I'm better than you are...!"_

_"...Ha ha... Yeah... Keep talking, come on... Where was that insult earlier huh? ...What happened to the all-ugly-almighty bitch-ass kung fu lady huh?" ...He slowly mocks the Shadow for insulting one of his "gang"'s "member" who he proclaimed as "little devil" as a nickname for Chie herself... Then,_

_"H-Hiyaa-!" *Mabufu* Icycle, icycle... She sent out icycles but... _

_Shatter...! Shatter! ...Souji "Maou-sama" merely destroyed them with Izanagi's blade mirroring his golfclub. "Huh. What was that...?"_

_"Huuargh...!"_

_"Satonoka..." ...Yosuke hugs Chie... "I'll be with you... Daijobou, you can beat this bitch... come on, you can do it...!"_

_"Hanamura..." Flaash...! "Huh...?" ...Something glows on her pocket._

_"Hm?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Oi, oi, kuma?"_

_"Grooaaruh?" ...Everyone, including the Shadow, turns to that glowing thing... it's ruby..._

_"This is...?" Chie remembers a certain Shinigami(his "split personality) giving her this..._

_Flashback..._

_"Ah... Sa, sayonara?" ...He gives her a hat off, then walked away..._

_"...? Now, that's weird..." ...This ruby jewel represents, "bonds of friendship and love"... _

_End of Flashback..._

_"...This is...?" Flaash...! ...The jewel turns into a card... A Chariot Arcana card..._

_"Satonaka... Hm." Yosuke nods at her to stand up, as she now has the power that surpasses everything... Truth._

_"Hanamura... Hm." ...She stands up then... Tap... tap... She approaches her Shadow._

_"Grooaar?"_

_"...You're not me... You only wanted me to believe so... So that... You can caught me off guard and finish me off without an inch."_

_"...Hmph," ...Souji "Maou-sama" steps aside then..._

_"Grooaarr!" Whoosh, whoosh...! ...The Shadow sent multiple bangs towards her but..._

_Block, block... Flash! "...Huh... ha ha..."_

_"WHAT?" ...She is protected by the same bangs, but not entirely the same as..._

_"Arrgh...!" Flash...! Blast...! ...A figure that resembles a woman in yellow and black jumpsuit appeared with her head wearing an helmet that is about 1.5 centimeters size of height, that her simply body is resembling a samura woman... and her carrying a naginata is seem to be simplifying that she's a kung fu warrior... "Ah... My... Persona..."_

_"Grooaarr-!" ...The Shadow continues attacking but..._

_Slice! "You... You won't beat me!" Slice, slice...! Slice!_

_"Grooaarr!" ...She is brutalized by Chie, and Tomoe Gozen, as the name came to Chie's mind like Souji and Yosuke then..._

_"Not alone you're not the only one who has a grudge against this bitch... Let me at 'em!" ...Yosuke joined then..._

_"Hmph, me too... I have unfinished business with her..." Flash... Both summon their personas... Souji and Yosuke that is then..._

_"Ah... Let's kick some butt guys-!"_

_"YEAH!" Flash...! Both prepare for an attack then...!  
><em>

_"N-Nooo-!" _

_"HIYAA-!" *Thunder Reign* *Phanta Rei* *Hassou Tobi* ...SHoock... Dusst... Slice, slice, slice...! Multiple slashes, combined with a thunder bolt, and wind... THAT IS BECOME A RAIN OF SLASHING THUNDER BOLTS AND WIND...! BOOOOM-!_

_"Grooaarr!" ...The Shadow falls to the ground, and dissolve..._

_"Ah..." Flash... Chie dismisses Tomoe as she falls down to her knees, in fatigue... "I..."_

_"You did it Satonaka... You prevailed." ...Yosuke said to her..._

_"I... Ah... I did it... Ha ha... Ha ha ha..."_

_"Sou dau ne..." "Maou-sama" pats her on the head... "By defeating that "Fear" of yours... You are now "little devil" a part of our gang... Welcome aboard, Ha Ha Ha... HA HA HA... HA HA HA HA!"_

_"HA HA HA HA...!" ...The three begun to laugh "wickedly", but not really wickedly, as both tears of joy and sorrow is running on Chie's eyes..._

_"Hm, kuma." Kuma watches them with delight but... "...kuma." ...He does wish to be a part of it._

_"Hey, right hand man."_

_"H-Hm?"_

_"Come on in here, you're part of the gang." ...Souji"Maou-sama" calls him..._

_"O-Oh, o-okay..." Tap, tap..._

_"Sorry I run out before umm... K-Kuma... right?"_

_"Ah, yup, that's what I'm called. Oh, you should take this." ...He hands her a glasses... a yellow one that is slightly goldish compared to that of Yosuke._

_"Dude... Why didn't you just gave it to her before?" The latter asked..._

_"...I-I didn't know she was coming... It was sudden..."_

_"Nah, don't mentioned it, we should get out of here though." "Banchou" said._

_"Huh...? But, what about-"_

_"Don't worry about Amagi, Right hand man here you see, told us about the weather of this... 'Hell', and we realized, that it's opposite of the real world... which means, it will take a while for the fog to arise in there."_

_"...? Huh?"_

_"He means that the Shadows only attack when it's not foggy around here, Kuma told us that that's when the regular Shadows attack everybody... who is... trapped here."_

_"Oh... I... see."_

_"But it's not yet time for the fog to arise, we should not worry... for now." Yosuke said._

_"Oh, okay... But, what-"_

_"Daijobou, we'll skip class today, and go all out here." ...The two nod at "Maou-sama"' suggestion. _

_"...Yeah, we'll have to risk that for Amagi-san's safety." _

_"Ah... Yukiko..."_

...Later, at Junes Electrical Department.

...Waarp... Stomp! ...The three emerged out of the T.V. ..."Ah... Ow, man... Why do I always land on my butt...?" Yosuke said as he rubs his head and butt as they stand up. "Oh man... It's still 3:00 a.m. in the morning huh? _Sigh... _How the hell-"

"Let's stay here then."

"Huh?" ...Both Chie and Yosuke asked what Souji "Maou-sama" meant on that...

"...At around the time this place opens up, we should stard operation "Rescue Hime-sama from the kingdom thou of 'Kami-sama'**(Note: Again, not the God we all know and love, what he meant was... a delusionary fool who believes his 'God' and 'Savior'... ha ha!)**" ...We should stay here until then... _Yaawn. _I could use a sleep here."

"...We're sleeping here?" ...Yosuke asked in disbelief.

"Ah... nothing wrong with that right...?"

"Well... As long we don't get spotted by the employees and customers first thing in the morning, so... Ugh, fine, let's sleep here..."

"Fine by me... I can't take another step..." ...Chie lays her back on the counter desk of the T.V.

"Ah, me too..." ...And Yosuke as well. "Maou-sama" is already lying his back as well then...

"Ne, you two..."

"Hm?"

"...Don't change okay?"

"...What kind of question is that? Of course we won't change... We'll be friends right?" Yosuke asked "Maou-sama" with a thumbs up.

"Ah..." He returns it with a thumbs up of his own. "You two will be my "lackeys"(friends)... for eternity." ...He said in a playful manner, as his "banchou mode" compels him to.

"Hmph, you're full of crap, as usual I see.. Fine by me."

"Ah... Sa, Oyasuminasai~" ...He pretends to sleep... Which fooled the two, as he is keeping an eye watch on them...

"Ah... Ah..." ...Yosuke is about to sleep as well but...

"Hey, Yosuke...?" ...Chie calls him out...

"Huh...?"

"Arigatou.. A-About earlier..."

"Ah... I'll... I'll protect you Satonaka... I promise..."

"Ah..."

"..." _...Chu. _...Both shared a silent kiss under the shadow of the night... without knowing that "Maou-sama"'s stare is at them...

"Hm... Hm." ...He is delightened, and happy for them, then... he really went to sleep this time, as that was what he was waiting for...

"..." ...Both laid their heads on one another after breaking the kiss... What a lovely~ couple of idiots~ from "Maou-sama"'s dictionary... not _exactly_ idiots of course... only the eyes of fools see that... Love... is Truth... Truth is Love...

End of Chapter 2

**Friend's Note: How was that? Ha ha, that was how I view those two... Two people who share a love-hate relationship... That is one of my favorite couples! Heehee, anyway, Judasuu is very dear to me, he and his family adopted me, and that led me to believe in Love more than ever... It was like a miracle... I cry tears of joy whenever I think I like that... I was once an orphan you know... Though me and Judasuu doesn't share the same blood, we treat each other like family, even though we keep referring to each other as just friends as, I mentioned we are not related by blood, but we love each other ha ha, no, no, not romantically anyway, anyway, if we get good revies of this thank you~ as for getting bad reviews... hmm... that's okay, that's okay... See if we get affected by it though heehee. No one can beat Truth/Love... ha ha... Anyway, see ya!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Persona 4: Boku ga Maou de Maou Boku ga de **

**Note: Hello, as I'm sure, you guys read the 'friend's note' right? Well... That was Miyamura... Nah, that's her favorite character ha ha, but yes, that was my dear friend, she likes the persona series, but only 3 and 4, and her favorite characters are... well, all of them ha ha. Anyway, we'll be moving on to Yukiko now... and some romantic moments between her and Maou-sama... ha ha, well, here goes...!**

**Chapter 3: ...A Chaos of Madness in The Castle...! Let 'Intuition' Comes Into Work...!**

...At the class room of Class 2-B...

"...Hanamura Yosuke... Huh?" ...'Morokin'(King Moron) is taking attendance and he just went over to Yosuke... But he's not around... So does Souji and Chie... "Tch... Absent huh? ...Seta and Satonaka as well. That punk... Skipping my class huh? Dumbasses will only fail at this subject... Listen up...!"

"Oh no..." ...The thought of all came all over the classroom as they are about to receive a 'long-ass sermon' from Morokin himself... Again.

...Meanwhile, at 'Yukiko's Castle' at the T.V. world...

"...Ah...Ah." ...Yukiko wakes up, finding herself in... "Huh...? This place is...?" ...She finds herself in a 'throne room' sort to speak, as there seem to be candlebras everywhere in the room, specifically, the sides, and the one in the ceiling where... strangely, a huge bird cage is attached there... "What is this-"

"Heehee. My, my, how pitiful."

"...! Huh...?" ...Turning around, she sees... "You... Who-"

"You are a bird in a cage, trapped around by "responsibilities" of the adults, they tell... that you cannot go anywhere, and that you are destined to be here... forever. Oh, what a lonely fate that I have... with no one to cuddle me, or understand what I'm going through. ._..sob... sob... Ha ha ha...! Well, now, people will no longer be... be...! HA HA HA...!"_

_"Wh-What are you... talking about?"_

_"I need a prince... someone who will save me... someone who will take me away from here... I wanna go somewhere far away, where no one will find me... Heehee."_

_"Huh...?"_

_Keplunk! "Yukiko!" ...Chie, Yosuke and Souji "Maou-sama" come in... After going through intense fight with the "residents" around here... in this castle, mostly Shadows that resembly a knight with horses, and a bunch of weird looking Shadows that resembly butlers and other employees around a castle like mayordomo for one... Then, here they are... at the throne room..._

_"...! Chie... Hanamura-kun... Seta-kun."_

_"I knew it! There's two of her...!" Yosuke said acknowledging the Shadow's presence..._

_"Then, we know what to do right?" "Maou-sama" Souji asked to which everyone nods._

_"Ah... We'll go save Yukiko and-"_

_"Chie... I..."_

_"Yukiko, we're coming to-"_

_"Chie... heehee, yes... Chie... and those two guys too, I suppose..." 'Shadow Yukiko' begun to acknowledge the group's presence... "...Will you take~ me somewhere~ far away~ Come on~ Pretty please~"_

_"...Oh, is this... Is this what's "Scoring a hot stud" is? Kuma?"_

_"...Uh... Yeah." ...Yosuke sweat drops as he answered that. "But, enough about-"_

_"NO! It is not enough!" ...The Shadow suddenly bursted in anger, much to everyone's surprise. "Chie... Heehee, yes... She was a good prince, or at least..."_

_"...N-No... Stop..." Yukiko tries to prevent the Shadow from talking, but..._

_"...Or at least she WAS." ...but it ignored her._

_"Was...?" ...Chie asked. "Yukiko... What-"_

_"Stop it..."_

_"When it comes down to it, Chie isn't just good enough... She can't take me away from here!"_

_"...Take you... away? Just what sort of bullshit is this anyway...? Foolish girl?" ..."Maou-sama" mocks the Shadow while asking that._

_""Historic Inn"? ..."Pride of town"? What a bunch of bullshit and nonsense! I've always being treated like I'm just a piece of garbage being dragged about anywhere where the adults wanted to! I just want to go somewhere far away..."_

_"...S-Stop it..."_

_"My decisions have always been decided by others for me... I'm tired of it, I just want a prince to take me away..."_

_"How dare you...?"_

_"Amagi-san..."_

_"Yukiko..."_

_"S-Sensei... The Shadow is getting agitated-kuma..."_

_"I know... Sa," Tap, tap... Souji "Maou-sama" walks towards the Shadow slowly, then... "You... will... be freed alright... As soon," ...He raises his golfclub, then..._

_"S-Stop it..."_

_"Ooh, a prince..." ...The Shadow refers to Souji... then... "Would you... take me away from here...? Pretty please~?"_

_"Hmph, indeed... I'll take you away alright... Ja, prepare..." ...Souji enters into a fighting stance... "Prepare yourself... Yukiko, now..."_

_"...Yes, that's how I really feel... isn't that right... "me"?" ...The Shadow asked Yukiko mockingly... Then, the chaos..._

_"...I... You're..."_

_"...! Stop! Don't say it!" "Wait, Yukiko-" Yosuke and Chie try to intervine but..._

_"NO! YOU'RE NOT ME!"_

_"Ugh..."_

_"Uh... oh..."_

_"K-Kuma... On no... kuma..."_

_"Hmph," ...Everyone has a worried and expecting danger expression on their faces, with the exception of "Maou-sama" who is simply smirking at those words..._

_"...heehee... HA HA...! Oh my, this is... HA HA HA...! This feels... Awesome... If it keeps going I'll... heehee... HA HA HA HA...!" ...Waarp...! "Grooaarr!" Chip! Blaakkeercch..! ...The Shadow then turns into black mist then flies towards the huge cage, bird cage to be precise, up the ceiling then it comes down with... BLOOMP! _

_"Gyaah-!" ...Yukiko falls down on her knees because of that..._

_"Yukiko...!" "Amagi-san!" ...Everyone comes to Yukiko but..._

_"Grooaarr! Take me away, prince...! Please... Take me away!" ...'Shadow Yukiko' implores "Maou-sama" Souji to "take her away"... though as for what that means is..._

_"...he he... Gladly, why don't I... show you to paradise!" ...He said grinning, then... Flash...! He summons Izanagi then... "HIYAA-!" CLASH! Clash, clash...! He begun attacking the cage, with the Shadow trying to counter back with its feet, bird feet to be precise. It has taken the appearance of an eagle bird that resembles Yukiko's face and hair and for some strange reason, it locks itself in a cage... as if representing its emotion... of wanting to be freed... "HIYAA-!" CLASH...!  
><em>

_"Aibou!" Flash...! "Let me help... Jiraiya!" *Magarula* Dust, dust...! _

_"Grooaarr! Not yet, not yet... heehee. Show me this strength of yours...! Come my prince. Heehee..." Flash...! Oddly and strangely... A "charming" prince comes down from the spotlight like a romeo... but..._

_"What the...? Is this... Is this some kind of Romeo and Juliet play or something...? Geez, how insulting can you be!"_

_"Tch, out of the way small fried!" SLICE...! ...But "Maou-sama" didn't like its entrance and immediately "kicked him out of the stage" as description could fit it._

_"My prince! My dear prince!"_

_"Huh. Way to go man... That prince is soo insulting."_

_"Yukiko..." Chie turns to her bestfriend who is still lying on the ground in despair... after the confrontation with her own Fear which is hard to defeat for her, for "Fear" itself is very deceiving and only those who are truthful can see through it. "Yukiko... it's alright. I went-"_

_"My prince! My prince...!" Flash...! Another spotlight... With no one coming... "Why? ...Why won't he come...?"_

_"No one's coming! Now's your chance Kuma!"_

_"Tch, forget about that joker, how about..." ...Souji "Maou-sama" enters into a fighting stance, then... "Why don't WE dance together... princess? Ha Ha...!"_

_"You... Hmhmnhmn. Interesting... Very well, as my prince charming... TAKE ME AWAY FROM HERE-! PLEEAASSEE!" *Burn to Ash* ...ABLAAZE...!_

_"Whoa!" Yosuke and Souji jumped in mid-air as to prevent the burning flames of "Fear" from scorching them, the flames almost engulfed the entire room, but not to the wide space that it reached Kuma and the other two girls._

_"Oi, oi, kuma... that was dangerous-kuma..."_

_"Yukiko...!" Chie covers her friend from the fire. ...Flash! *Mabufula* ...Icycle, icycle! ...She summons Tomoe Gozen to protect her, and herself, from the seering flames that almost approached them. "Yukiko... I can understand... I went through the same thing..."_

_"Chie... I... sob... sob... I lost... I lost everything..."_

_"No, you don't... or rather you didn't... Your Fear is making you believe that... Embrace your feelings Yukiko... With those Fear cannot reach you... I went through the same thing and Hanamura and Seta-kun went to save me... and now, we'll save you." She said smiling at her._

_"Chie..."_

_...Ablaaze! Clash! "Hiyaa-!" Clash! ...Souji"Maou-sama" continues battling 'Shadow Yukiko' along with Izanagi, who is mirroring his every action in every way._

_"Hiyaa-!" *Gale Slash* Slash, slash, slash...!  
><em>

_"Grooaarr! Take me away! Get away from me, commoner!" Strike!_

_"Gyaah-!" BONK! Crash...! ...Yosuke is sent flying towards the candlebras, 'Shadow Yukiko' kicked Jiraiya on the jaw, then since Jiraiya is also Yosuke... he also felt the same pain, and is kicked towards his crashing site... sort to speak. _

_"Oi, oi, Yosuke-san!"_

_"Ow! Hey, why am I a "commoner" all of the sudden! And why is he a prince! YOUR prince!" ...He complains about Souji "Maou-sama"._

_"Hmph, good dance, you're a good partner!" Clash! Clash...! Clash! ...Who is still "dancing" as he said, with the Shadow._

_"Heehee, you're good... you're good... Too good, you might be..."_

_"Amagi!" ...Souji calls out Yukiko, the *real* one, who is a "princess" of Inaba, as he put it._

_"H-Huh...?"_

_"I'm here to save you! That's why... Get out here and dance with me will you!" Clash...!_

_"Huh...?"_

_"Huh...?"_

_"Eh?"_

_"Kuma...?" ...Everyone asked what he meant by that..._

_"This "Fear" of yours... it's asking to be purified... with a pure, kind heart like yours... YOU CAN DEFINITELY DO IT, AND I, AS YOUR "PRINCE" WILL GLADLY, AND "SELFISHLY" ACCOMPANY YOU TO DO SO...! NOW COME OON-!" Clash, Clash...! CLASH! SLASH!_

_"Grooaarr!"_

_"...Y-Yukiko... Go, do as he says... Don't worry, you can trust Seta-kun, he has pulled us out of dangers many times now..."_

_"Chie... I..."_

_"sob... I was always jealous of you Yukiko..." Now Chie is tearing up... "That jealousy was like a wall and I felt lonely... It was then Hanamura showed me the light... the light... that I would like to share you now..."_

_"Chie..."_

_"Ah... Come on, Amagi-san... You can do it!"_

_"Yes, kuma!" ...Both Yosuke and Kuma added to the cheering... sort to speak._

_"Everyone... Hm, okay." ...She stands up... Tap... tap..._

_Clash! Clash! "Hm!" CLASH! _

_"Grooaarr!" Crash...! ...The Shadow is sent towards the throne from that last attack from Souji "Maou-sama" and Izanagi then..._

_"Hm? Wanna take over...?" ...He asked taking acknowledgment of Yukiko's bravery... and intuition._

_"Hm, I... I will take-"_

_"Not alone you won't..." ...Souji puts the golf club on his right shoulder, dismissing Izanagi... _

_"Huh?"_

_"...I'll accompany you... I'm your "prince" remember?" ...He said winking at her._

_"...Hm." She blushes while responding with a nod then... Tap... tap... Both approached the weakened Shadow then... "It's alright..."_

_"Grooaarr..." ...The Shadow tries to stand up..._

_"...You don't have to be in pain anymore... I know, those thoughts... were really did came from me... You are my "Fear"... or rather... you are something that was born from me, but not really me..."_

_"Ah... All humans can bred a lot of negative things... including "demons", but... With Truth(Love) we can purify those, and turn them into Truths themselves..."_

_"Hm... That is why..." ...Yukiko offers the Shadow a hand..._

_"Grooaarr?"_

_"...Come on, there's no need to suffer through this... You will be at ease... soon."_

_"...Grr." ...The Shadow lends it arm... Its wing, right wing to be precise, that is... then... Flaash... "I'm... being purified... So... feels good."_

_"Hm..." Flash...! At then... 'Shadow Yukiko' fades away, and its place... is an elegant figure with wings that is the color of a cherry blossom and it's wearing a white outfit, complete with heart shape on its chest, and a skirt... This is... "Ah... My... Persona..." ...Ablaaze... The fires that have been ignited on the area slowly fades away in blue fires that resembles calmness, and peace... and Truth(Love)... "Ah..."_

_"Whoa..." ...Souji catches Yukiko before she hits the ground._

_...Tap, tap!" Yukiko!" "Amagi!" "Kuma!"_

_"...Daijobou, she's just exhausted..." _

_"Ah... Thank God__**(Note: Not the 'God' who is an antagonist here... no, the Truthful one ha ha!)**__... It's over then...?"_

_"Ah... We definitely did it... We rescued Amagi-san... Hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray-!"_

_"Hip, hip... hooray...?" ...Chie tries to get along with his enthuastic, Yosuke that is, but fails..._

_"Hip, hip, Kuumaa-!"_

_"Hmph, another victory for the Investigation team... ha ha... HA HA HA...! HA HA HA HA!"_

_"HA HA HA HA!" ...Everyone begun to laugh "wickedly", but not really wickedly, as it is just their sort of habit of laughing at the face of "Fear" itself, that Truth(Love) as prevailed._

_"So, what should we do now?" ..."Assistant-boy" boy asked "banchou"._

_"We should probably... well... get back... It's probably morning already..."_

_"Ah... And we're probably gonna get chewed out by 'Morokin' as we go to school so... Let's leave that out for today, and go tomorrow..."_

_"Yeah... But, where exactly are we going to go...? If we go home, we might get chewed out by our parent for sneaking out so..."_

_"Ah... so I guess we'll just be staying in Junes all day long to lessen the suspicion on us... That's okay with you guys right?"_

_"Ah." "Hm."_

_"I... I'm sorry." ...Yukiko "the princess" as Souji "Maou-sama" gives her that title as a member of their "gang"... should she join that is, that will be her title for her sort the least..._

_"Hey, it's not your fault... Don't even get to that." Chie said still tearing up from this dramatic event..._

_"Ah... As long as you're safe, it's victory for us, right Aibou?" ...Yosuke "assistant-boy" asked with a thumbs up._

_"Ah..." ...He gives back a thumbs up of his own. "You guys have done well... "lackeys"(friends)." ...Again, his playful personality decided to use that word._

_...Yosuke sweat drops on that. "I see you're still going to that... Sheesh, fine, you're the "boss"... But, I have no problem with that, I'm cool playing second banana anyway."_

_"Yeah, and you're a lot more capable than the both of us." Chie said._

_"Hmph, why thank you "little devil"."_

_"Hehe, you're welcome, but, I still don't get it why you're referring to me as "little devil"..."_

_"Probably because-" Strike! "Guuahh!"_

_"...Don't even get to that..."_

_"Guah... Double... Critical... Hit... To... The Nadds~... Ah..." ...Yup, Souji "Maou-sama" gave her that title just for that sole reason of kicking someone from... "the nadds" as Yosuke would put it..._

_"Well, let's go, sa, my princess, let's go! Hey, right hand man! Give us a ride!" "Banchou" orders then...!_

_"Yup, kuma! Free ride here we go!" ...Souji, while carrying Yukiko in bridal style, hop onto "Teddie" Kuma then..._

_"...? Huh? Dude, what are-"_

_"Whooaarrsee-!" ..."Teddie" sounded like a horse as he hops up then... Tap, tap, tap...! Cowboy ride...! *Music of a cowboy chase runs of Souji's mind*... Tap, tap, tap...!_

_"H-Hey! Wait for us!"_

_"Yukiko-!"_

_Tap, tap, tap...! "Huh...? S-Seta-kun, what are we...?"_

_"Daijobou, I'll take you him, I did you promise after all princess... Like last time."_

_"...? ...! Oh." ...She remembers the time they shared an umbrella while taking her home. "Oh... You... You all came to rescue me...?"_

_"Ah, of course! That's what we princes do! And speaking of princes...You mind..." ...The daring question..._

_"...? Hm?"_

_"...Will you be my fiance...?" ...He ASKED it..._

_"Huh? HUH?"_

_"...I'm saying this now... I'll protect you... for the rest... of eternity."_

_"S-Seta-kun... I... ...Hm." ...She r-e-l-u-c-t-a-n-t-l-y accepted... his proposal... sort to speak._

_"Hm..." Chu..._

_"...!" ...Much to her surprise, he did what fiances do... kiss. "...Hm." ...She returns the kiss... Tap, tap, tap...! As the horse(kuma) continues running, they exit the castle and went somewhere far away... far away from 'Hell' that is..._

_...Later that night, at the Dojima Residence..._

...Souji, who has now reverted back to his 'usual' personality, is sitting on the living room, watching T.V. along with Nanako as usual then... _Sliide. _"He's back!" ...Nanako was about to greet her dad but...

..._Tap, tap. _"I'm home."

...She takes acknowledgement, and so does Souji, of someone else who came inside along with him. "H-Hello..." She said.

"Hi there! I'm Adachi! Your dad's gopher ever since this spring. Yikes..."

"...I can still work you harder you know."

"Th-That's a good humor sir ha ha."

"...D-Dinner's ready." Nanako informed.

"Oh, I see, that's good, ja, why don't we all eat everyone?"

"Yeah, sure I like that!" "...Okay."

"Oh, hey, are you a student from Yasogami High? A classmate of Ms. Amagi?" ...Adachi asked Souji.

"...Hai."

"They found her safe and sound, tell all of your friends from school, we- oh wait, I don't think the news was out yet... Ms. Amagi... Well, don't say this to anyone else, but... She was kignapped."

"..." Souji already knows that knowledge...

"But, we found at her at Junes, Thank God, she's safe."

"Ah... We're grateful for your efforts."

"Oh, thanks, wow, someone congratulaed a job well done, I don't know what to say, but this does not mean the case is over though... We were just questioning Ms. Amagi and-" _Strike! _"Ow!" ...Dojima punched him on the back of the neck.

"Stop blabbering dumbass!"

"Oh, s-sorry."

"Ignore him, let's just eat everyone."

"...I'm starving." Nanako said.

"Haha, yeah me too, my stomach is already growling."

"Haha, so you do have a softer side on Nanako-chan huh sir?"

"...Urusai, sit down and wash your hands... Hm, I should do the same too."

"...At least it has become lively here..." Souji thought, they had dinner and things went... normally, for a change... But... 'Kami-sama' is not done yet with 'Hell' and it's choosing of victims however...

...Thou has commited a 'sin'... though shalt pay of penalty... thou shalt pay for opposing thy... You shall die in 'Hell' "Maou"...!

...Hmph, you think I care what you say, 'Kami-sama'... I shall thou bring damnation to your kingdom 'Hell'... and show forth the Truth(Love)...!

End of Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry if the last phrases were a bit confusing, there were meant as jokes actually, as 'Hell' is the Mayonaka Telebi and 'God' as you all know is Ameno-sagiri and "Maou" is Souji himself as he is opposing 'God' ha ha. Well, this kinda like Ichiban no Ushirou but, not really the same ha ha... or any anime in which the main characters are proclaimed as "demon lords" ha ha... Sometimes the law is your enemy, that is why Souji here is against 'God''s way and he prevent anyone from being murdered... well, that's it. That's the idea of this story. ha ha! Well, enjoy! We'll be working on the next chapter soon which is about Kou, Daisuke and Ai, which are school social links, those of the school social links are the only social links that are in here I'm afraid, just like in the anime in which the others are not included. That's it, bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Persona 4: Boku ga Maou de Maou Boku ga de **

**Note: ...Well, as you all know... Souji's and Minato's "banchou mode" and "shinigami mode" is similar to that of Kinji Tohyama's "hysteria mode" in hidan no aria in which... well, a lot of impressive and badass attributes, as I can put it, are gained by those who posses it, in here, and that of my other story, it's a side effect of the wild card of Souji and Minato, which it affects them... In a good way, ha ha! Anyway, this chapter will introduce two social links such as Kou, Daisuke and Ai... Oh and the new character Aika Nakamura. Anyway... The next chapter which is the "bad bad bathhouse..." ...A lot of ecchi scenes... no, no, I'm not talking about yaois or yuris, I'm not used, and probably **_**never**_** get used to those... that's only for delusional fools thank you ha ha... Anyway, I'll leave that one to my friend, since she's a girl and all... You will see once you read, but this chapter is for me to write, the next is hers... Which involves rescuing Kanji... And some similarities from the anime... You know if you watch it.**

**Chapter: I am The Boss of You... You cannot Stop Me... HA HA!**

...At the school campus of Yasogami High...

..._Tap... Tap... "Maou-sama" Souji makes his entrance with the students _making an entrance for him in the campus towards the main lobby building... "..." ...He is keeping his stare up ahead with a confident expression.

"Hey, isn't he...?"

"Ah, he's that hot transfer student who pissed off 'Morokin' the other day..."

"Dude, really? ...He doesn't really look like it but..."

"Hey~~y! Seta~~!" ..._Cycle... Cycle...! Yosuke passed through the entrance as well... _With a bike. "Yo, Seta, quite an entrance you make here! Heehee, oh right, Amagi-san won't be taking attendance today... Ah, well, with everything we've all went through last night, I gues it's no surprise."

"Ah... So, how's "little devi-"

"Yo, guys!" ...Speaking of the little devil... "So, beautiful morning huh? ...Hmm? Say, why is everyone keeping their distance to us...?" ...She asked looking around the passing students who have stopped on their tracks for "Maou-sama".

"Hmph, sa?" ..."Maou-sama" simply said while snickering.

"...Dude, your expression tells a different answer."

"Sa, why don't we go on with our everyday lives, and get on with our _rocky lives _as usual? HA HA...!"

"...Indeed, we really became popular here! Investigation Team is on- Muuarrghh!"

"Hey, don't say that outloud! You don't want them to get suspicous of us, don't you!" ...Chie covers his mouth while he's cycling which...

_Crash! _"_Ow!" ...Causes him to crash his bike... _"What the hell Satonoka!"

"...It was your fault in the first place..." ...Chie sweat drops on the development, which leds to the lobby building, when she said it was his _fault to begin with... _She means that they are about to enter the just building and he was going to in there with his bike... which means trouble... thus... _karma _intervines... _Do good things and good things happen... And bad things... will come back to haunt you... It's basically doing something *truthful* will yeald positive results while something that is out of arrogance and ignorance is... leading to one's downfall or ruination... _

...Later, at Class 2-B...

...Now, onto the "boss" or 'Kami-sama' of the classroom... 'Morokin'(King Moron) "Alright, now... I'm taking attendance! Oh, Seta..." ...He got his eyes on the 'Devil' himself...

"...Yes, 'Kami-sama'..."

_...snicker..._

_...snicker..._

_...snicker... _Anyone could burst at laughter at any moment... "Shut your traps!" _Bonk... Poink... _

"Oh, 'Kami-sama' that's not good..."

"Eh!"

"...You just destroyed a pinata of yourself..."

"HA HA...!"

"HA HA HA!"

"HA HA HA HA!" ...Yup, a while earlier during everyone's entrance to the room, "Maou-sama" created a 'Morokin' Pinata to embarrass him again for his "long-ass sermons" that he gives to students, _specifically, _he treats female students rudely, ...and this is quite a revenge for them... And the pinata's prize are...

"HUH?" ...A bunch of 'Morokin''s underwear with the drawing that Souji "Maou-sama" photocopy earlier... Apparently, someone took a picture of the drawing the other day, and they gave it to him, as "prize" for getting on 'Morokin''s bad side... Which can only wonder if it's a blessing or a curse... As for the underwear... _Strangely enough... _'Morokin' brought a lot of them... which the students overheard, _or at least they whisper that_, he's using it against "Maou-sama" for embarrassing him the other day... and since the Camping Trip is almost near... He thought of giving the underwear, _or weird swimsuits_, for "Maou-sama" which failed utterly. "Teme... You're really... getting... on my nerves..." ...He said turning to the 'Devil' of the class... Seta Souji.

"Ha ha...!"

"Ha Ha ha...!" Chie and Yosuke started laughing as well. "Oh man... With you on the class Souji, I would say everyday is fun!"

"Hell yeah!" Everyone with Chie being the lead, said with a clunch fist.

"Why thank you dear "subjects"(friends and classmates)." _*Applause* *Applause* ...Applauses for the 'Demon King' of the class... Hooray... _

"URUSAI~!" _BONK! ...Uh oh... _'Kami-sama' is angry... "Seta... You're getting on my last nerve..."

"Ooh, my, we're all in trouble~." ...Souji "Maou-sama" said sounding afraid... which he is not.

"Hmhm." ...Everyone plays along while nodding.

"Urusai~! I'm taking attendance and I better not- Hm?" 'Morokin' then noticed that Yukiko is not around... "Tch, Amagi is not around huh... That trump-"

"Hm..." ..."Maou-sama" felt insulted that his "princess", sort to speak, got bad mouth so... "Hey, sensei..."

"Hm? Yeah? What is it punk?"

"Uh oh..." ...Everyone backs away a little...

"Your..."

"...Yeah?" ...The clash of 'God' and the 'Devil'... _*Epic Chorus* *Epic Chorus* ...is on everyone's mind then... _

"...Your trousers is open."

"Huh...?" ...Looking below... it is open... Just reminding 'Kami-sama'...

_...silence..._

_...silence..._

_"...ha ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA...! HA HA HA HA!" ...And again, hell has broken loose in the class..._

_"TEMEE~~!" ...Uh oh, 'God''s anger..._

...Later, after class...

...The result of the war between the 'Devil' and 'God' resulted in which no casualties, _Thank God, _which is because the principal came to check up on them, and 'Morokin', not wanting his reputation be tarnished, acted like he loves his students... with "Maou-sama" making bad signs for him, but the principal merely shrugs it off, and lesson continued without delay... or violence. "Geez... You really like to get on 'Morokin' nerves don't you Aibou?" ...Yosuke "assistant-boy" started talking with "Maou-sama" on his desk.

"Ah... I give only people what they deserve."

"Ah... I can see that in you, but either way, I think with you around, we don't have to suffer 'Morokin''s wrath ha ha."

"Haha, yeah, you can say that when Seta-kun is around." Chie "little devil" joins the conversation. ...She just came from the restroom. "By the way, "boss", if you still want to be call that... Anyway, have you ever thought about joining a club here?"

"A club?"

"Ah, there's the basketball and soccer clubs recruiting new recruits at the moment, why don't you try and fit in?"

"...Club huh? Hmm... I'll think about it."

"Hm, do so."

"Speaking of clubs... Do you know the student named Ebihara Ai?" Yosuke asked.

"Ebihara? Hmm... Nah, I don't think so."

"Ah... She's the manager for Ichijo's team, I heard she's filling in as their manager."

"Ichijo? Ah, Ichijo Kou right?"

"...? Ichijo?" "Maou-sama" Souji asked.

"Ah, he's the ace player of his team, I heard he's been practicing really well this spring, he even practice when it's not practice time. Though I heard that he's quiting basketball soon..."

"Ah... I heard that too, too bad though... He's been playing it for a long time now..."

"Ichijo Kou huh...? Hm... Sounds worth my time... hehe."

"Uh... Okay... But, what's with the creepy laugh...?" ...Yosuke sweat drops as he asked that.

...Later... At the gymnasium...

...Souji "Maou-sama" has decided to join the basketball team as Chie suggested him to, and now... he's being introduced in front. The basketball members, including their manager, Eibihara Ai, is present for his introduction. "This is Seta Souji, the transfer student, he'll be joining our lovely team of athletic guys hehe~" ...Everyone sweat drops at that introduction to the team by Kondo-sensei. "Anyway, I'll be going to watch over the soccer team, so please treat him well okay?"

"...Hello, I hope we can get along well now everyone..." ...Souji "Maou-sama" with a devilish _smirk... _Though of course, he has no malice or ill intent. ...Only playing around, as his "banchou mode" compels him to.

"Hai~~! We're glad to have you on the team!" ...Everyone responded to that greeting, signifying _that they may be desperate to have a recruit... _

"_Yaawn... _Sa, enough about us... This girl is..." ...Ichijo Kou, the ace player, according to Yosuke and Chie, started the rest of the introduction but...

"...Eibihara Ai. ...I'm the team manager."

"Ah yes, she's-"

"...Anyway, I'll leave the rest to you guys."

"Huh?" Everyone complained to that...

"...I'll be at the side taking attendance." ..._Tap... tap... _The so-called manager has left the boys to pend for themselves... sort to speak.

"_Sigh... _Well I kinda expected that. Nah, don't mind her transfer student, she's always like that. Anyway, Ichijo Kou, nice to meet you. Oh that's my name ha ha."

"Ah... I hope we get along well." ...The two shares an handshake.

"Ha ha... Same here." ...He seems to be unfazed by "Maou-sama"'s smirking... though of course, again, he has no ill intent whatsoever... He's just playing around. "Well, since you're now part of the team, why don't we test your skills? That way, you'll be able to remember our defense pattern here."

"Ah... I like that. Sa," _dribble, dribble... _Souji picks up a ball on the nearby basket then... "Sa... Why don't you guys play three on two for a challenge...? he he..." ...He said playing with the ball while passing it on both of his hands.

"Eh? Two... on three? You mean..."

"Ah... It's me and you versus three of you. ...How's that? Are you guys up for it...? Or... You guys don't have the guts...?" ...He said almost sounding mockingly... Which of course, is just a means to test the members...

"O-Of course we can!" ...And they failed. ...Or at least, were easily provoked to...

"Wow... Three on two huh? ...Hmhm, sounds good, sa, let'do it!" Ichijo Kou, a new friend of Souji "Maou-sama", accepted the challenge... Let the games begin!

_...dribble, dribble, dribble... shoot! "Yosha!"_

_dribble... dribble... shoot! "Yosh!"_

_dribble... dribble... dribble, shoot... *follow up shoot* ..._The game continued up to about three minutes, and the winner is...

...Three more hours later...

"Yosha~! We win! Man, you're good Seta." ...Kou complements on the skills of a 'demon lord'...

"Ah... so are you, so... why are you quiting?" ...Onto the "mission" now...

"Eh?"

"A... friend told me... that you're planning to quit?"

"Oh... that... ha ha, I guess there's no harm in telling you... The truth is... My parents are kinda strict... They tell me it's not nice to sweat myself up."

"Huh? Dude, is that why they asked you quit all of the sudden...?" One member asked.

"Yeah... We need you Ichijo, you can't leave us."

"Hey, hey... Come on, there's no need to be upset about me leaving, you guys have improved, I saw that in you when we just played earlier."

"...Hm." ...Souji "Maou-sama" observes the situation very carefully. "Hm?"

"..."

"..." ...He then notices that Ai is staring at Kou non-stop.

"Hey, Seta-kun~!" ...A voice calls out... It's Chie.

"Eh? Wha- S-Satonaka...?" ...Kou seems excited to see her...

"Yo, I came to see if you join, looks like I'm right!"

"Ah... Ichijo here has done a good job of being my "lackey"(friend)"

"Huh...? Dude, if that's what you mean by being friendly... Then yeah, I guess I did perform well, huh? Ha ha."

...Everyone else sweat drop on that, it seems due to perhaps unique qualities that Kou can see Souji's kindness through his rough words... during his "banchou mode" anyway. "Yes... Well, it's time to go, let's all clean this place up."

"Hai~." Everyone said as they begun to clean the place up, such as brushing the balls that were used, and putting all of the uniforms in one place together at the lockers, supposively, Ai Eibihara is the one doing that, but... due to her being "tired" as she put it, she refused so, much to a slight annoyance of "Maou-sama" then... the very thing that came to his mind is that... another group of people who he can interact with... and a change of chain of destiny that has been repeated many times by no-good-'Kami-sama' who keeps allowing negative things to happen. **(Note: This is Ameno-sagiri, who keeps spreading the fog of deceit, that is the caused of all negativity, not God, as in Truth itself. ha ha!) **...Now, "Maou" is on the job... ha ha...! HA HA...!

...The next day, at the second floor hallway...

"..." ...Ai is watching out from the stairwaiy where one can see the entire view of the campus... Then...

_...Tap, tap... _"Hm?"

"Hm?" ...She comes in eye contact with Souji "Maou-sama". "Oh, it's you."

"Ah... Miss Manager."

"Yeah... I see you remembered me, good."

"Yes... How could I forget a sexy, and beautiful girl like you...?" ...He said passing by her with the intent on those words as a way to get close to her as...

"Huh...? Wha-What was that...?" ...as she is quite living in a delusional world... She is another victim of the fog called "Fear" as well. "Hey, don't ignore me!"

"...What? I'm gonna be late, either way though..."

"...Huh...?"

"...We can sneak out of class together and go on a date, how's that?" ...He asked while winking at her, he does this as his "banchou mode" compels him to which is either a blessing... or a curse, it depends on two perspective... though that is just explaining it through reasoning or logic, the truth is... Love.

"Huh...? Now that you mentioned it... I do feel like we could ditch class once in a while. How about it?"

"Huh...?" ...Not that he was not expecting that he's plan would work, but it work _more easily_ than he thought.

"...I said if you wanna get on a date with me!"

"Whoa, whoa, no need to shout, I'll be happy to." ...He gives her a wink again.

"I said- Eh? R-Really?"

"Ah, sa, let's go."

"...O-Okay... Sa, you..." ...She offers her hand.

"Hm?"

"...Y-You take my hand, boys do that."

"Hmph, indeed..." ...He does so and... "Sa, let's go Eibihara-san... no, Eibihara-ojousama~?"

"Huh...? What kind of name is that? Oh I mean, what kind of suffix is that...?"

"...Nevermind, sa, let's get going before 'Kami-sama' finds us."

"Huh?" ...By 'Kami-sama', Souji "Maou-sama" of course refers to 'Morokin'.

...Meanwhile, at Class 2-B...

"...Seta Souji..." ...No respond. 'Morokin' is taking attendance... "Tch... Not here huh? Must have thrown the towel out for facing me, ha ha!"

"..." ...Everyone sweat drops as it means without Souji, everything would be rule by "tyranny" as they put it, as 'Kami-sama' has reigned all over them...

"Oh man... Where the hell did Seta go?" Yosuke asked.

"I don't know... He rarely doesn't attend class so... You think he got sick?" Chie suggested of a reason for Souji's absent.

"Nah... I don't think he's the type of guy who get sick... That attitude of his can prevent that." ...He refers to his "banchou mode". "Well, I guess we should worry about yourselves for now... 'Kami-sama' here is watching over us... Geez, we could definitely used the help of the 'Devil' by now..." ...He said lying his head on his desk...

"Ah... Ah. You can say that again... Only Seta-kun can stand up to 'Morokin'(King Moron)" ...Chie said that as 'Morokin' continues with his rambling...

...Meanwhile, at Okina City...

_...Tap, tap. _"HmHmmnngghh~! Feels good...! The air around here is fresh." ...Ai said feeling the air just from the escalator that leads to the train station of this place that is the only station that is bound for Inaba. This place is where usually students go to have fun, or just to hang out, they're basically the same habit or intent for those who come here but of course... One can also eat here, as there are many food stacks around the shopping malls and other entertainment locations around here... and a lot of accessories as well.

...Souji sweat drops on her feeling the air however, as he feels like the air around Inaba is much more fresh and that the air here is much more tense due to many people coming by here doing whatever they wish. "Sa, I'll make sure that this would be your best date ever."

"...Huh? Oh, sure, you better. But... It's okay, we'll just have fun here and do whatever we want..." ...She then takes out a credit card. "Sa, let's go."

"Hm? Where are we going?"

"Stop asking questions and just follow me!"

"...Hai, ojou-sama~." ...He said in a playful manner to which he is unaffected by her "ojou-sama" attitude... Then, the "date" as he put it, begins...

Later...

"Ah... That cotton candy taste good." ...Ojou-sama is simply enjoying herself while Souji himself is just carrying things, not that he mind, but he wouldn't mind being shared with the blessings of fortune... of rich money that is. "Hey, hurry up!"

"..." He sweat drops, even though she said that, he's frankly carrying a what about 2 weight centimeters that is like carrying a bunch of luggages even though they are just plastic bags... with many a lot of unnecessary stuff in. "Hey... Do you have money to burn or something?"

"Hey, what's that suppose to mean? You think I'm wasting my money!"

"No... No, not at all."

"Hmph, good, sa, let's get going... Oh by the way..."

"Hm?"

"...No one has ever bothered to go out with me... You're probably the first guy I ever dated... You should feel honored, I'm grateful... to you too. Th-That's...! Let's just leave it at that okay!" ...She said looking away while blushing.

"...Hm." ...Souji "Maou-sama" smiles at that, looks the beginning of 'purifiying-one's-feelings of negativity'... the fog of deceit called "Fear" that is.

"Hey, what are you waiting there for! Hurry up!"

"...Tch." ...He is again disgusted at her ojou-sama attitude and he follows her...

...Later... Afterclass...

...Soon after the "date" "Maou-sama" managed to sneak out of the classroom before anyone could have spotted him from getting something from his desk there, and Yosuke and Chie are seem to be... hanging out as they are... well, they remember their activities the other day... and what they did during that night after facing Chie's own Shadow... Soon later... Souji again, joins the basketball club for some training. Then... _...dribble... dribble... shoot! _"Yosha!" ...Another score for Kou... He has been taking the lead so far and the score has been 0 to 5 which makes that like total child's play for him, whether this is a good thing or not however... is made to be determine as some of the members have quit just about yesterday.

"..." ...Ai is watching from the sides, Souji "Maou-sama" and Kou are showing great teamwork. "...Ichijo." ...She mutters.

"Uaa!" _Shoot! _...A lay-up shot.

"Uaah!" _...Shoot! Dunk! _...A dunk.

...Various shots are performed by the two making them the most valuable members of the team "Oh man... You two are too good for us." One member complains.

"Yeah, we can't even lay our hands to the ball whenever you guys have them."

"Nah, we're just doing our best, right Seta?" Kou places his hand on Souji's right shoulder.

"Ah... You guys need to practice though." ...Stating the obvious can hurt... But it only hurts when one is clinging on delusions... Like the other members.

"Ugh, we know..." ...Their spirit are down...

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about it, sa why don't we-"

"Nah, I think I'm quitting Ichijo."

"Eh-Eh?"

"Me too... I'm just not to good for this." ...Several members have given up on the team... How shallow minded. That thought came to "Maou-sama."

"Uh... Ugh... Oh man, I knew this was going to happen if I give it my best and all." Kou said sighing.

_Tap, tap... _"Hey Ichijo, how's it going?" Daisuke Nagase, a member of the soccer teams comes in.

"Ah... Nagase, _sigh, _what a way to make this atmosphere more dull..."

"...? Huh? What are you talking about all of the sudden?"

"He means our team are a bunch of losers." ...Souji said rather rudely... though that is again stating the obvious... which can hurt those who cling to delusions...

"Ah... Ah. The big match is coming up soon and we're already lacking members..." Kou said.

"Huh...? Dude, why did your team disperse all of the sudden?" Daisuke asked. "Oh, you're that transfer student right? The one they said like... the 'Devil' or something like that...?" He greets Souji "Maou-sama" whose reputation of being the one to first to stand up to 'Morokin' has spread throughout the school, making him rather famous.

"Ah... That's me. So... Are you Ichijo's friend?"

"Something like that yeah, we've known each other for a long time now."

"Yeah... I'm sick of seeing your sour face." Ichijo said mincing through words of course, as he is not actually "sick" of seeing his probably best friend in this school.

"Huh...? What kind of greeting is that? Anyway, you guys mind helping with the stock room?"

"..." Amidst the conversation, Ai keeps staring at Kou. "Hm..."

...After Practice...

"Sa, see you tomorrow." ...Kou and Daisuke bids farewell to Souji.

"Ah, see you." _Tap, tap... _Both went their separate ways to the hall but then...

"Oh yeah! She has this sexy body man!"

"...? Huh?" ...Then "Maou-sama" hears a couple of guys saying something explicit about a certain someone outside the hall in the P.E. tracking field.

"Yeah, Eibihara-san sure has a nice body, man, I sure would go to Heaven once I've seen her sexy naked body ha ha!"

"..." ...Yes, totaly *explicit* and _eroge... _"Tch, assholes." ...He murmured. When the group disperses, he saw a figure of the latter who is being discussed by the 'assholes' as he put it, hiding behind a tree. "Hm?" ...Is she... crying...? "..." Not standing to see a girl cry, he approaches her... _Tap... tap... _"...Hey, were you listening?"

"Huh...? Oh, Seta-kun. Hi..." ...She turns her gaze down again after turning to the one who communes with her. "They were frankly yelling so I overheard and decided to hear it all to the end ha ha..." ...Despite laughing it off, she seems sad by it. "Hey... Seta-kun... Have you..."

"Hm?"

...She's blushing. "Have you... talked about Ichijo-kun about crushes...?"

"Huh...? What kind of quest-"

"Exactly what I'm asking!" ...She snuffs at him. "I mean... Ichijo is all cheerful, optimistic and... well... g-good looking I guess."

"..." Oh, he figures where she's going through.

"I mean... Good looking guys only go for good looking girls right? I mean... Sh-She... I-I mean... He would... pick... me... right...?"

"Sa...?"

"You can't answer like that! I mean... I guess what I'm trying to say is... Will you... Will you ask Kou if he likes someone...?"

"What...? You want me to ask him that...?"

"Well... yeah... I mean... You'll do it right?"

"..." Again, with the ojou-sama attitude huh? ...So be it. That's what Souji "Maou-sama" thought. ...You can't refuse ojou-sama's orders huh? ...ha ha... HA HA...! I'll be the boss of you... Whether you like it... or not. HA HA HA...! Time for the "Maou" to get to work... "Alright..." ...He said snickering.

"R-Really?"

"Ah... I'll do it... Tomorrow."

"O-Okay, ja, I'll be waiting for the answer."

"Yes... You do that." At that, Ai nodded and left "Maou-sama" alone then...

"Hm? Seta? I thought you already went home?" ...Kou comes across him again.

"Ichijo? I could ask you the same thing."

"Ah, well, I decided to stay a little while, say why don't we hit the soccer field? See what ol' Nagase is doing." He's talking about Daisuke, his other friend from the other sports, soccer, on this school. Souji nods to do so, and they went to the soccer field in this P.E. field.

...Later... At the intended destination...

"Whoa... Practice already over? Hm? Who's that...?" Kou and Souji arrives at the soccer field, and they see the members all dispersing and two female students approach Daisuke.

"Um... A-Are you... done practicing?" ...One of the female students approached Kou's friend and asked him that.

"...Does it look like we're practicing...? No..."

"Oh... I... see. J-Ja, would you like to-"

...Daisuke however turns his back on her. "...Sorry, I got clean up to do."

"Oh... w-well, ja, would you mind I wait for... Am I in the way...?"

"...Yes you are..." ...Cold reply... That made the girl and her friend leave the field.

"...What's his problem?" ...Kou is a little irritated by his friend's attitude. "Geez, she was just being nice to him... Oi! Daisuke!"

"...! I-Ichijo...? Seta? What are you-"

"Dude, what was that all about?"

"...That's... It's not of your business."

"Geez..."

"..." Despite them being friends with one another, there are certain degrees that they disagree it seems... That's what "Maou-sama" thought.

"Dude, why don't you just... you know... confess to her or something."

"...Dude, I can't do that, if I do that I might... get..."

"...? What? Afraid of rejection?"

"...Urusai. I have cleaning duty, I'll see you later." _...Tap, tap. _...Daisuke left.

"_Sigh. _Figures. Hey, Seta, would you mind going to Aiya with me?"

"...Aiya?"

"Ah, that ramen restaurant at the shopping district, it's where we eat from time to time."

"Hm... Okay." ...The two decided to meet at that so-called "Aiya" restaurant where a classmate is...

...Later, At Aiya...

"Welcome, we have reserved tables at the moment." Aika Nakamura, a classmate of Souji, Yosuke, and Chie in class 2-B is there to welcome anyone comes in.

"Ah, two bowls of ramen soup please. Oh, and one of them is extra please." ...Now Kou ordered that for himself... "Maou-sama" doesn't need that much calorie for today... sort to speak.

"Hai, be right in a minute." ...Aika goes to prepare them. The two sit on the counter seats that are provided for the customers.

"...You probably know this already but... It's about Daisuke that I came to talk to you about here."

"Ah... I've been aware of that from the beginning."

"Ah... _Sigh _You see... Daisuke-"

"Here you go, thanks for ordering." Aika returns with two bowls of ramen.

"Itadakimasu." The two said and Kou handed over a thousand yen to Aika, who politely bowed, then left.

"Sa... _Siip. _What do we propose we do?" "Maou-sama" asked while taking a sip of of his ramen.

"_Siip. _Good question, you see... Daisuke, as I was saying earlier, once had a girlfriend in middle school... But, I heard he wasn't much of a charmer so he got blown by her and even slapped him on the cheek. Sheesh, that must have been a scene for everyone. ...Daisuke I guess still haven't forgotten about that day... So he's going practice over and over as if trying to pass on the bucket to everyone who has the same skills as him... So that he may not have to play soccer anymore... Soccer has been like his lifehood here. If he quits... Geez, he's fooling himself."

"...I see. _Siip. _Sa, what should we do...? Or rather... What type of plan of attack do your propose? _Siip._"

"Ha ha, you're good at jokes huh? Well, that's fine by me, as for what to do... _Sigh. _We can't just leave this out, if it's his problem, it's our problem as well."

"_Siip... Siip! _Indeed, it has been the responsibilities of banchous to look after their "lackeys"(friends)." ...He said camouflaging the meaning of his kindness through rough words... though he's not really a "banchou" as in a leader of a yakuza group... no, he's more like a polite teenager, with a facade of a "banchou" who looks after his "lackeys".

"Ah... Well, casting aside the "lackey" part, yeah, I agree with you... I wonder if can- Wait...!" ...A light bulb pops out of Kou's head. "Maybe... Yeah, maybe... Yeah, let's go that... I'm a genius."

"Hm?"

"Say, would you mind calling Hanamura?"

"...? Hanamura?"

"Ah, that way we can have..."

"...?" ...Aika watches the two, with Souji being her classmate, and Kou being a student next door to their classroom. "...Seta-san... As I remember-"

"Huh?"

"Precisely! I'm thinking of putting all four of us on a group date! I'm gonna call some friends of mine who likes to go on dates!"

"..." ..."Maou-sama" Souji sweat drops on this "brilliant idea" of his. "...Yeah, I guess it might work..." ...But he thought of it as an advantages as some ideas came to his mind as well. "Sa," ...He turns to Aika... "Hey, Nakamura-chan! Mind if I talk to you for a while?"

"Hm?" The latter turns to him.

"Hm? Nakamura? You know her?" Kou asked.

"Ah, a classmate."

Aika approaches the "banchou". "...What is it, Seta-san?"

"Nakamura..." ...He suddenly grabs her hands... "Would you mind going on a date with us? I'll pay you 20,000 yen HA HA...!"

"HUH?" ...Kou is the one who is fazed by his sudden actions while Aika.

"...Sure." ...is left unfazed with her facial expression remaining calm... like Souji's 'usual' personality. "If it means to you a lot, I'll do it. Though the money is a little-"

"Sa, wear a beautiful dress okay? I'll even treat you to some ice cream! HA HA...!" ...She was going to say that the money was unnecessary but he cuts her off. ...She just nodded and return to her work.

"Uh... Are you sure about this...? I was going to ask some friends of mine but..."

"Daijobou. _Siip._" ..."Maou-sama" has finished his ramen then... "...I got it all covered up. ha ha... HA HA HA...!"

"...Uh..." ...Kou sweat drops on his "sadistic" laugh...

...The next day... At Okina station...

"Well? Where's Hanamura?"

"He'll come soon..." ...Souji "Maou-sama" said sipping a juice while sitting on a bench while Kou is lying his back on a street lamp.

Flashback...

At the Hanamura Residence...

...Yosuke is cooking dinner with the intent of cooking curry, he's following a cook book. "Let's see... There's some carrots and-" _Riing, riing. _"Hm? I wonder who could calling at the time like this... Hello?"

"Hey, Hanamura."

"Aibou? What is it, I'm cooking in the kitchen you know."

"Wanna go for a date?"

"Wh-What?" ...Yosuke almost dropped the tray that is filled with the ingredients for dinner. "Wh-What is this all of the sudden? Are you asking me out on a date...?" ...He said panicking, to that idea of being asked by another guy.

"Ah, me and Ichijo are planning a group date, so I thought I might share the wonderful experience with you."

"Eh? Uh... A group date? What's this all of the sudden?"

"Like I said, a group of date, like a couple of guys like us, you, me, and Ichijo, oh, and Nagase."

"Ichijo? Nagase? Ah, them. What's this all of the sudden? Those guys never dated anyone before."

"Long story short, we want you to experience romance... and friendship."

"Uh...?" ...Yosuke sweat drops on that as if he's being given a learning experience in a T.V. drama. "Just... What is this about...?"

"Just... Let's just say we're helping out a guy who is afraid of having failures in his worthless life." ...Again, mincing through words.

"Eh? Really? Who?"

"Nagase."

"Oh, what's his problem actually...?"

End of Flashback...

"...And that's pretty much how I convinced him to come along with this wonderful date of ours."

"Ha ha... You didn't have to tell him about Daisuke though. He would have thought of this of just a regular group date."

"Oi~~!" ..._Tap, tap...! _"Assistant-boy" Yosuke has arrived. "Sorry I'm late! *Huff* *Huff* Ah. It took me a while to get my paycheck at Junes so I had to wait a few minutes to get to the train to get here, looks I made it ha ha!"

"Ah. You are definitely on time, "assistant-boy.""

"Ah well, so where's our lucky gals?"

"Seta-san." ...There's one.

"Eh? N-Nakamura?"

...Yup, it's Aika. She has come as promised but the weird thing is... She's wearing what she normally wears at Aiya, an aipron and a cook's scarf. ...As if she has just been through work. "I have come as you asked me to."

"Ah, it's good to meet you, Nakamaru-chan."

"Hm." She then turns to Yosuke. "...Sa," ...He suddenly grabs his right arm...

"EH?"

"...I'll be under your care." ...She then laid her head on it.

"Wh-Wh-What is this all of the sudden! I'm not...!" ...He said trying to share her off.

"I asked her to be your date on this group date of ours, since you don't know any of the girls we're dating."

"WHAT? Dude, you gotta tell me the details first, before you let me into this wild ride! Ora, Nakamura, don't just cling onto me like that... or like this!"

"Oi~~!" ...Here comes Daisuke. "Ichijo, what is this about?"

"Just in time pal, alright, everybody get ready." ...As if a cue, three other girls join the group, all of them seem to be friends of Kou as he particularly know them.

...All the while... _Tap, tap... _"Hm~ That steak sure hits the spot, hm?" ...An "unknown factor" has just been through the food court around here and she has taken notice of the group... Chie Satonaka... "Those guys are... Hanamura!" ...She was bothered by the scene of which Aika is hugging Yosuke's arm and he is placing his on her back... "Ha-na-mu-ra..." ...A wife seeing their husbands can be more deadly than a tyrano rex you know...

...Back to the group... "Sa, why don't we all hit the movie theater first?" Kou suggested much to Daisuke's confusion.

"Sounds good to me."

"I got nothing better plan anyway." Two girls responded.

"...? Huh...?" The confused member asked.

"Right, we're going on a date." "Banchou" announces then...

"...! D-Date...!"

"Yeah, we could help with your problem with this Nagase."

...It is then that Daisuke realized what Kou is doing. "That's...!" ...And he's not happy. "What kind of bullshit plan is this! I'm going home..." _Tap, tap... _Meeting adjourned... sort to speak.

"O-Oi! Dammit, sorry." Kou begs in forgiveness to the girls then... "Oi, Nagase~~~!" _Tap, tap...! _

"Huh?"

"What just?" Two girls asked.

"..._Sigh. _Sorry, but the group date is cancelled." Souji apoligizes as well.

"HUH?"

"Daijobou, for going all through this, here." ...He handed them a couple of money and other shopping materials around here as payment.

"Oh, uh, arigatou."

"I suppose this could pay off for the group date."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Sa, have a good day, Hanamura, you can keep dating Nakamura. See ya." _Tap, tap...! _"Banchou" left as well then...

"Eh! Y-You're serious!"

"...Will you take me to somewhere fun?" ...Aika asked stoicly though it's quite a cute face that she is showing...

"Uh... W-Well I-"

"HANAMURA~~!"

"Huh? Who the... Ah!" _Don, Don, Don... Busted... Cheating husband... sort to speak. _

"Hanamura...~ What the hell are you doing in this part of 'hell' with Nakamura-san..." ..._Burning brimstones are behind her. _

"We're going on a date." Aika said emotionlessly, adding fuel to the fire... sort to speak.

"EH? N-No, we're not! This is just...!"

"Oh there's no need to be agitated Yosuke..." ..._Surprisingly, the brimstone were put out... Then as Satonaka-san approaches Yosuke and place her hand... or grip around his back _"I'm just here to... Celebrate your procession to the cemetery~ Wa ha ha~!"

"Guh~~!" ...Yosuke is horrified by the _returning brimstone... Then... "Gyaah~~!" Whoosh...! The chase begun..._

_"Oi, Hanamura! Don't you dare run away from your grave~~!"_

_"It's not yet time for me to die dammit! I still have a lot of childhood of memories to experience and enjoy...!" ...Truth will prevail, as usual... If one is being truthful that is._

...Meanwhile, at the Samegawa Riverside...

..._Tap, tap. _...Daisuke continues walking non-stop then... "Hey, wait, dammit!" ...Kou and Souji catch up.

"...What the hell was that for Ichijo?"

"...We were trying to help you out. You've been a major pain in the ass lately you know that...?"

"...Pain in the ass? Look who's talking, if you wanna get a girlfriend, go get one yourself."

"...What THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? You're afraid aren't you?"

"...What?"

"You're afraid that you might get rejected by your girlfriend in middle school aren't you? You fear is preventing you from being true to yourself. Don't you get it man? You're fooling yourself!"

"...Shut up."

"And not just that... But for soccer too! You've been half-assing this whole time didn't you...? That's not the Daisuke I used to hang out...! Maybe that's why your girlffriend left you in the fist place!"

"...Shut up, shut up, shut up! This is my life! GET IT? *MY* LIFE!"

"Yeah? So what! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T WANT US TO HELP... WE'LL HELP OUT...! WHETHERE YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! GOT THAT?"

"Sou dau yo." ...Souji "Maou-sama" has now spoken up. "We'll do whatever the hell we want... And there's nothing you can do to stop us." ..._Rough words but kind atmosphere of aura around him_, again, mincing through words.

"...Seta."

"Yeah like he said, now why don't we, as macho guys, talk about this?"

"..."Macho" heh, since when did YOU become "macho" Ichijo?" ...Daisuke said jokingly though his expression tells a different story. ...The three of them sit near the riverside. "...To tell the truth, I've been thinking of a plan to get this over with. I don't know whether I'll get her back or I'll get rejected immediately if I try to solve this by talking to my girlfriend... no, I don't think I should be even referring to her as such."

"...Man, you can't change what has happened in the past. You have to look on to the future."

"_Sigh. _I know... Right now, I need to focus and getting this issue solve as soon as possible, but... _Sigh, _I don't know if I have the guts... or courage to solve it..."

"...Ja, we'll be with you." ..."Maou-sama" spoke up again. "Our presence may mean a little, but at least we'll be able get your head straight when you do it."

"Yeah, like he said, now why don't you be a man and- huh?" ...Ichijo stares off the distance then... "What the...?"

"...? What?" ...Daisuke and Souji turns to his direction then... "...! That's...!"

"..." ...It's the girl the other day... "U-um... Am I... interrupting something...?"

"Uh no, I... ...There's... We gotta talk..." ...Daisuke decided to end this as soon as possible.

...At about three minutes later...

"...Boy, they sure are having a long conversation over there." Kou comments on the time that has passed as he and "Maou-sama" are just watching from the river side, to which he nodded by the way.

"Ah... It does suit them however, this is called "resolving misunderstandings of baka couple" just like in the drama shows."

"Ah... I can agree to that, though I don't understand why it gets complicated though... Must be because people are afraid, _sigh, _Fear has always been the problem with people nowadays."

"Ah..." ...That's true, the cause of all negativity from the start was "Fear", as in the fog of deceit that prevents people from seeing the Truth for what it is. Many people have been deceived by it, if one has remained shrouded in such fog of delusions for so long can result into madness, if one has not seen the Truth for a long time... though that is just mincing through words, as the Truth(Love) is always can found inside one's soul and heart... That is why... Only those who are Truthful can ever truly become successful in life. ...After a while later...

"Yo." ...Daisuke returns to them as the girl left the area.

"...So? How did it go?" Ichijo asked.

"It turned out nicely, it turns out... She rejected me."

"What!"

"Nah, don't worry about it, ha ha, I feel relieved by it... I thought this might happen sooner or later, she's not interested in me anymore, she said I was not the Daisuke back then... That's fine by me, besides I think the single blessingness suits me well."

"..."Single blessingness"? Uh... Whatever, I'm not sure if I catch your drift, but if you're happy with it, that's fine by me. Sa, why don't we eat ramen all-together?"

"Sounds good." "Okay." ...Both replied... Another job done for the "Maou"... the "demons" have passed... and now... Let the bright shining days arise and banished the darkness...!

...Meanwhile, at the shopping district, just outside of Aiya...

"*Huff* *huff* Ah... I'm worn out..." Yosuke said lying on the ground, very exhausted from the cat and dog chase earlier that were performed by him and his now girlfriend Satonaka-san... sort to speak.

"*Huff**huff*... What the hell were you doing anyway? Do you know how painful it is... it is... _sob... _"...A single tear pours out her eyes.

"Geez... It wasn't like that... Aibou just called me out to resolve things."

"That's... Eh?"

"It's about Nagase, Ichijo's friend, he told me he's having relationship problems, so I thought I might as well help out with this plan of his of having a mock group date."

"...Mock... group date...? You mean... You guys weren't really going on a date...?"

"No, why would I do that? I already have... uh... "

"..." ...Both blushes then...

"W-Well, why don't we go to Aiya together? I... I thought... I might as well repay you back for... you know..."

"Oh uh... s-sure... huh?"

"Hm? What's up?" She points at a group of people. ...And he turns to them. "A-Aibou? Ichijo and Nagase too? Oi~~!"

"O-Oi, Hanamura!" Chie follows behind.

...Later, at Aiya...

"Arigatou Nakamura, you were really helpful." "Maou-sama" thanks their classmate.

"Ah, I'm glad to be of help."

"Hm."

"Geez... You guys shouldn't just abandon a fellow comrade-in-arms like that..." Yosuke complains about the development earlier.

"...Not to ruin the mood but, that was a dumb plan to cheer someone up." Chie, who has decided to have ramen with the group, mostly boys, said.

"Ah... well... Th-That is because..."

"That is because Ichijo is always has a habit of embarrassing himself." Daisuke said.

"Th-That's not true!"

"Well that and... _Sigh... _I really worn out after that experience you know... I... I think I've... grown up, sort the least."

"Ah... Don't worry, we're always be here to embarrass you."

"Geez, thanks a lot."

"Hm, that's what friends are for. _Siip. _" Souji "Maou-sama" said suddenly which...

"Huh? Did you... said "friends"?" ...Rarely does Yosuke "Assistant-boy" hear that "banchou", the most terms he refer to others are either "subjects" or "lackeys" but this time it's friends... Which is a surprising for him but...

"Hm? What is it "lackey"(friend)?"

"...! ...I should have seen that coming..."

"Ha ha ha...!" Everyone laughed merrily, including Chie.

"Well if you guys are planning a group date, why don't I fit in?" She said.

"H-Huh? Y-You? S-Satonaka-san...?" ...Kou sounds excited. 

"Ah, that is because... Uh... well... H-Hanamura is really useless at this sort of things so..."

"Yes, why don't we all do that together everyone?" ...Souji "Maou-sama" suggested.

"Ah, that's great, so Ichijo, why don't you call up those girls again?" Daisuke requested.

"...! Huh? Dude, you frankly pissed them off from last time..."

"Huh, no need to worry, I paid them off."

"...Yeah, you certainly did Aibou." Yosuke said to Souji, recalling the events that took place... which included him being able to pay the price of pain. "If you weren't there... I probably be lying on my grave already..."

"...Th-That's...!" ...The one who delivered him the exhaustion and some slight pain said then...

"Ja, am I required again?" Aika asked after giving another bowl of ramen for Chie.

"Huh? Uh no- There's no need right Aibou?"

"Hm, yes, I suppose there is no need... That is, is that your desire Nakamura-san."

"No, I just wanted to see if you people needed me, and I'll be gladly to offer my help, well then." ...She left for the kitchen.

"...She's certainly a nice girl... unlike..." Hanamura compares to...

"Huh? What was that...?" ...the one he's comparing to...

"Huh? Uh, nothing! I was just saying... uh... W-Well, why don't we all go for a group date tomorrow everyone! ha ha!"

"Yeah, so Kou, start grovelling."

"...HUH?" ...The group became lively as the afternoon passes by...

...The next day... at the gym...

_...dribble... dribble... shoot! ...dribble... dribble... shoot! ...The usual practice as usual... and a certain admirer is keeping her stare at Kou, the ace of the team. _"Yosha! Another score!"

"...Today... I... Hm." _...She makes a strong determination of confession today... _

Later, after pratice, at the lockers...

"Whew... That was some intense practice. Hm?" ...Souji is doing the cleaning of the balls today, so he just packed some of them in a basket and was about to leave but... Turning to his left, he sees...

"You..."

"...Eibihara? What is it? The practice was-"

"Nevermind about that!" ...Ojou-sama proclaims angrily.

"...Okay, sa, what can I do for you Eibihara-ojou-sama?"

"...Stop joking around, today I..."

"...What?"

"Today I... I'll confess my love for Kou!"

"Oh, is that so...? Good for you, well then, I'll be-"

"And you're going to help me!"

"...Huh?"

"You... You asked him didn't you...? About what type of girl he has a crush on...?"

"...No, not yet."

"Well hurry up and ask him!"

...Souji sweat drops on that. 'Even if you say that, you think the man can answer something like that simply and plainly?' He thought. "_Sigh. _Fine, I'll ask him."

"R-Really...? Th-That's good, I mean, good looking guys only go for good looking girls right...? I mean, it's only natural right?"

"Ah... It is." ...He said with a dark expression... _Only fools go downfall... and delusions will lead to madness... and sorrow. _Nonetheless, Souji decided to ask the man himself.

...Later, at the second floor, boys' rest room.

"Ah... Now that's a refresher... Hm? Seta, yo, how's it going?"

"Yo..." ...Souji has a serious expression on his face.

"Hm? What is it? It look like you have something to ask of me."

"...I'm gonna ask you straight out." ...He said in a stoic tone and expression.

"Huh? Uh... S-Sure what is it?"

"...Ichijo..."

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you...?"

"Huh...?" _Don, Don... Don! The moment of Truth! _

"...Do you like someone?"

"Huh? HUH? D-Dude, what kind of question is that!" ...He said blushing.

"Just like I said, are you looking up to someone? A girl perhaps?"

"W-Well, I..."

"...Or a boyfriend."

"D-Dude, don't put me to that category! I'm not some sick homo who is desperate you know! I do have someone I like and that is... that is..."

"...? Well, spit it out, if you're a man that is."

"Th-That is... ...Satonaka. Satonaka Chie dammit! I'm pretty jealous that you sit beside her you lucky bastard!"

"Chie? Ah, I see... Ja, you're in luck."

"Huh? Why? Are you going to hook me up with someone? Nah, no thanks, even if Satonaka-san is taken, I'll still be happy to see her, even I'm just her friend, I have no problem with that, and besides... Whoever this guy is she likes, well... I'll just wish him the happiness of the world. ha ha! Well, see ya." _Tap, tap... _He's that kind of guy... Compassionate, and polite... even though he doesn't appear like it.

"Hm." What "Maou-sama" meant by he was in luck, he was referring that he is lucky that someone is staring at him and admiring him, all the while, he is looking to someone which make it double... and the result of this resulting into a "tragic drama" sort to speak, won't be violent as he seem to have no trouble of rejection or losing to someone, Kou has it seems already became truthful after yesterday's events, and Souji "Maou-sama" has seen that in him. "Well then... Hm...? ...! What the...!" Instictively, he can tell that someone was listening close by... "Don't tell me..." ...It's her. Ojou-sama! "Dammit, was she listening...?" _...Tap, tap...! _Sound of footsteps running... and they are headed for... "The roof? What is she- OH CRAP! DAMMIT!" _Tap, tap...! Romeo on the Rescue...!  
><em>

Later, at the rooftop...

_Keplunk! _"Huh...!" ...Souji arrives at the rooftop after running through the incredibly long stairway due to his rush here to save someone... from themselves. "Hey!" _Tap, tap! _

"D-Don't come any closer!" ...Ai is standing behind the fences... where certain death is surely awaits if she... "Satonaka... Satonaka Chie right? That frumpy girl? I got beaten by HER! What's so special about her! I'm a hundred better than her!"

"Dammit... She has lost her composure... I need to wrap this up before it becomes escalated." Souji nods at that thought. "Hey..."

"Guys like good looking girls don't they! So why! WHY! If I cannot be loved... Then what's the point...?" ...She's on a verge of tears... _Yami no kiri...(fog of darkness) Begone-! _

"Ja, I'll be yours. Forever. Not as a lover... but as a very trusted friend." ...Souji vows on that. "So please... Do not hurt me... If you jump... I'll get hurt... Or more likely... I'll lose the will to live... Ojou-sama." ...He seems to meant that as a single tear pours out of his right eye, though he is also snickering... not _wickedly, as in he knows what he is doing... though of course, he's aware of the consequences... but if Truth is involved, this will be a cinch. _

"..."

...Five minutes later...

...Souji sat and Ai is lying her back on the wall... "I... I used to fat and clumsy... and my parents are poor, my classmates bully me at school... I was distanced by the others as if I have no one to rely on... _Sigh... _I was so alone..."

"..." Understandable... Though one must never dwell on what has happened in the past... There is no past, nor future... there is only now, in which one must do what they can to make their lives more truthful and enjoyable.

"But... Some time later... We hit the fortune... My dad managed to earn a lot of money and we became rich... but, everyone got jealous of us... and we forced to run away... and moved here. Ever since then..."

"..."

"...I tried to my best to show everyone what I'm made of... i read a lot of magazines about attracting one's self to others, I did that so that I could be beloved by others... Then I met Kou... He's... so... well. bright... that attracted me to him. And I... _Sigh... _It turns out... All of that... was for nothing... ha ha..." ...She said while laughing and crying... though her sorrow is major to her at the moment...

"...Huh, is that so...? In that case..." ...Souji stands up. "I'll be your pillar of support..."

"...Huh...?"

"Whether it's some asshole trying to harass you, or some bastard trying to threaten you or tease you... I'll be the avatar of the darkness's destruction itself. HA HA...!"

"...You're... so nice to me. _sniff._

"Ah, so don't give those tears any more. ...There is no need to shed more tears." ...His tone becomes gentle. "Sa, let's go." ...He offers a hand.

"_Sniff. _Ah... Arigatou, Seta."

"Ah..." ...The two went their separate ways as they reach the schoolgate.

Then... The next day... At the very same place...

"Sorry for... you know, dragging you out here, must be real boring to hang out with me huh?" Ai asked Souji in a melancholic tone.

"Nah, I don't mind, being here is probably the best place in the world for me at the moment."

"Haha, you're a funny guy Seta."

"Huh, I get that a lot."

"Hm, you know... Ever since I calmed down I... I've been thinking a lot... by myself... about me... you... and why am I doing all these ditching class stuff. _Sigh... _I ever thought that good looking guys only wanted to go out with pretty girls but I've thinking... Was I only... doing all those stuff simply because I..."

"...You wanted someone to love you and in return love them."

"...Hm, you nailed the spot. I always that... I was better off dead, I thought of myself as a burden for everyone... I've been bullied... harassed... and been treated badly... That's why I thought I might as well become... well... "beautiful" as words can put it but... I've accomplish nothing. _Sigh... _Maybe I should have been truthful back then... But now... Now I think differently."

"..."

"...There are still many things I do not know... So that maybe I shouldn't jump into conclusions... When I think that I... I cry. I don't what to do... and I have no one to turn to. _sniff. _sorry. _sniff, sniff. _My eyes swell when I'm like this. You know... Before I went to sleep last night... I... I pulled the curtain to my window. And then... The moon was full and the stars were all shimmering... Then, for some reason I thought of you... I wonder why..."

"Sa...? Maybe we are tied to the red string of fate?" ...He said snickering.

"Haha, you're really a funny guy you know that? Well, I think our relationship is really special. ...You're a weird guy to begin with by hanging out with me. I'm glad we met..."

"Hm..." A genuine stare and a come back... _Yami no kiri... Begone! _

...The next day... At the same place...

"...Hey, I have news for you." Ai said swinging forth her legs.

"Ah uh? What is it?" Souji is lying his back on the wall while sitting and drinking.

"...I ran into him the other day... yesterday actually." ...She's referring to Kou...

"...And? _Siip._" _Don, Don... Don! The moment of Truth...! _

"...Nothing happens, surprisingly I know. I mean, after everything that I went through... nothing happens, Ichijo is going to be continue being Ichijo, and I'll continue being me."

"Oh... That's good. _Siip. _Congratulations ojou-sama~ You have become your true self."

"Hm. Love huh... There are many types of love... Love for your family... your peers... your friends... and those who are special to you. When you have that, everthing else doesn't matter, you can find joy and I guess paradise and the people around you, right?" She asked smiling.

"Ah... Good to see that the _real _you is back from its slumber. You're down cruel you know that? _Siip._" ...Not really "cruel" as he put it, he only means...

"Huh, well, if you must know, I AM downright cruel when it comes to delusion... I will show no mercy to it. I'll be the true me who has been hiding for a long time now, and is ready to roll! Ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha...!" ...Both share a laugh... a joyful laugh.

"Heehee..." ...Then Ai stares at Souji... "Arigatou, Seta, if it weren't for you... I'll probably never be the person I am right now."

"Ah... I"m glad I could help." At then... "_heehee... Yami... I have prevailed... 'Kami-sama' you... will... go DOWN! HA HA...!"_

...The next day... At the lobby building, lockers...

..._Tap, tap... _Souji is about to meet with Ai again but then... "Huh?" ...He spots her at the lockers being threatened... it seems, by a senior student.

"Hey, what's babe!"

"...I have nothing to say to you."

"What? And after all the things we've been through and you're just going to blow me off?"

"...Oh." Souji "Maou-sama" immediately gets what's going on... He decided to show up at the right time.

"And you think I haven't noticed how you've been spending time with Seta guy? Huh! If it's him and me... It wouldn't be even a contest! I could have mop up the floor with that guy!"

"...ha." ...Souji snickers at that... Challenging a "Maou" huh? ...Bring it on. He turns to the senior student.

"...We're not dating, and don't you dare talk about him like-"

"...Bitch, you're really pissing me off."

"...How pathetic." ...Souji decided to show himself.

"...! Wha-!"

"...Ganging up a girl huh? You're one lousy thug you know that?"

"You...! You're the dumbass who's being used by this bitch? Huh! I've seen better."

"Yeah... I've seen better thugs like you around who cries home to mommy about idiotic things like... Huh, I don't know... maybe you throwed on your diaper when you were infant? Ha ha ha...!"

"Wh-What...! You... You're really asking for a beating you punk... YOU WANT ME TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Ha ha...! Actually... I like to see you try it."

"Tch, now you're asking for it..."

"Ah..." _Tap, tap... _Both turns to face each other... "You would dare challenge me huh...?" ...Souji's unrelenting and unstoppable confident expression rubs on the punk senior. "That will be your last mistake... asshole."

"Hmph, talk threats if you want, but you're not going to...!" _Whoosh...! _He's about to lay a punch on him but...! 

"Seta-!"

"Huh?" Surrounding students take notice of the development then...

_Block! _"Huh, is that all...?"

"What?" ...The punk's punch is blocked by just his palm...

"Hey, is that...?"

"The transfer student? He's being picked a fight...?" ...Everyone gathers to see what's going on.

"Guh..." ...The senior is agitated by the surrounding numbers of people.

"Tch, you fight like an asshole alright, maybe I should tell you, morons like you will be only begging for forgiveness on the hands of unrelenting strength... like this!" _Whoosh! _

"Gyaah-!" _BONK! _

"Whoa!"

"What the...!"

"Ugh!" ...Souji pulled the punk by his arm, then supplex him on the ground... "You... You son of a bitch! You just crossed the line...! I'll-"

"Spare me the threats, you have already lost... Unless... You wish to take the entire school upon you?" ...That's right, everyone saw him throwing the first punch so it was speculated that Souji was doing self-defense in their eyes but as for him...

"Ugh... S-Screw this..."

"Huh, screw you. So, what happen to the threats huh? Didn't you say that you've seen better huh? The only guy I see before me... is a whiny guy who thinks he's all tough while he cannot even lay a finger on decent students, or maybe... You're just really pathetic you know that? So come on, what was that you were going to say me huh? Where was that tough guy act earlier? Come on, give me more insults! Come on, I'm waiting... If you don't... ha ha... ha ha ha... HA HA HA...! HA HA HA HA!" ...Souji "Maou-sama" begun laughing "sadistically" and "wicked" though the surrounding people find the laughter not scary, but rather bravely, as he is defending a girl, Ai.

"...!" ...Ai watches Souji with a mixture of being impressed and amazed.

"Guh... I... I..." The punk is frightened by Souji's "Maouness" aura.

"Ha ha! Dude, he's frozen solid."

"Yeah, he's so pathetic." The surrounding people said as they begun to laugh at the punk...

"Th-Th-The guys will... Gyaah-!" _Tap, tap...! _The punk ran off...

"Huh," Souji turns to the students. "Thank you everyone, for your support. I am... forever grateful." ...Souji vows in gratitude... sort to speak, as he is grateful for the support of some truthful students... like Ai.

"Ooray!" "Yeah!"

"Nice going there transfer student!" _*applause* *applause*...! _

...Later, the surrounding students left the two, Souji and Ai. "A-Arigatou... You really helped me out back there... I wish I could return the favor someday."

"Ah... Well you don't have to, if you do want though, be like this, be the ojou-sama I always hang out... How's that?"

"Hm, I think I might just do that. You're still my errand slave you know... heehee."

"Huh, like I already don't know that. Sa, let's go."

"Hm... heehee." ...They both left the school... happily.

...The next day... At the rooftop...

..."I... I need to tell you something..."...Ai is fidgetting.

"Ah... sure."

"...You're..."

"...Huh?"

"...You're really a weird guy you know that? Why the hell are you hanging with someone like me in the first place? What was I suppose to do!"

"Huh...?"

"Don't give me that confusing expression! You are being too nice to me! It's no wonder that I might fall in love with you!" ...She turns around after confessing that.

"...Huh." ...How typical. To the greatest differences to the greates relationship... sort to speak. Well, "Maou-sama" has "princess" Yukiko... Hmm... Perhaps... Being someone's 'plaything' isn't so bad so... "Alright, sa, let's be girlfriend and boyfriend." ...He offers his hand seducingly.

"...R-Really...? I... I'm so happy..."

"Ah... same here." ..."Maou-sama" smile... not "sadistically" but joyous.

"Ha ha... Ha ha ha... Ha ha ha ha...! HA HA HA HA!"

"HA HA HA HA!" ...Both begun to laugh not "maniacally" or "sadistically" or even "wickedly" but rather... joyous.

"Seta-kun... no, Souji-kun."

"Ah... Ai-oujou-sa... no, Ai-chan."

"Hm..." ...Ai embraces Souji and he returns it. "Arigatou... You saved me. I'll never... forget what you've done for me."

"Ah... Daijobou. I will... I will... I'll be the shining light that banishes your illusion."

"Ah..." ...By "illusion", Souji refers to the fog of deceit, "Fear", as in the one that is blocking everyone from seeing the Truth for what it is... ...The two remained at the rooftop until lunch time, in which, they frankly, skipped class during the confession. Now, Souji has made another bond that cannot be broken... _I will... brought ruination to your kingdom thou 'Kami-sama'! HA HA HA...! _Another blow to 'Kami-sama'**(Note: Ameno-sagiri ha ha!)**

...Later that night...

"...Dad is sure is late tonight." Nanako said. She and a now calm Souji are watching the T.V. as usual then... _Riing, riing. _"Oh, that must be dad." ..._Tap, tap. _"Hello, Dojima Residence. Oh, dad!" ...Nanako picked up the phone, and it was indeed Dojima. "What? Ah uh. ...Oh... Okay." ...Nanako slowly walks up to Souji. "He said to... give you the phone."

"..." ...Souji takes it.

"...He can't take those day off."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"No, no... It's not... _sniff._" _Tap, tap...! _...Nanako runs up to her room.

"...Hello?"

"Hey, it's me, sorry but I have to skipped out our planout."

Flashback...

"Hey dad, can we go to Junes?" ...Nanako, Dojima and Souji are at the living room watching T.V. as usual.

"Junes huh? Hmm..."

"-In today's weather, a thick fog will be covering Inaba soon so please be careful if you plan to drive on the area." ...The weather report said.

"Hm, more fog huh? I hope it's not a sign of more trouble to come... That being said, I'm rather free this weekend, you guys wanna hang out somewhere?"

"R-Really? We can go to a family trip...?" Nanako asked excitedly.

"Ah, we can bring lunch box if you want."

"Lunch box!"

"How about it Souji? You wanna come?"

"Ah, I suppose I could come along."

"Hm."

"Yayy!"

"Sa, we're gonna need someone to do the lunch... Hm, how about you do it?" Dojima asked Souji.

"Huh? Me?"

End of Flashback...

"...There's a case were attending on, there was some rookie who is suppose to take over it but... He got sick and that case he was on... We can't left it hanging out so I'm the only one who can fill in for him."

"...Sorry."

"_Sigh. _Sorry to pile this on you... Oh, and please look after Nanako. Goodbye." ...He hunged up.

"..." ...Souji hunged up as well and stare at the stairway where Nanako just went... "Hm, I better do something to cheer her up." He nods on that promise... But for now... Business beckons... The Mayonaka Telebi... will be on tonight...

...Later that night... At his room...

"...The fog is on..." _Sluunnk. _He closes the curtain then stares at the T.V. with the rain drops still can be heard outside... _static... static... _No one is showing. "Hm." ...The "princess" will be alright...

...Meanwhile... At the shopping district...

"..." ...A silhoutte of someone can be seen through the fog... "Hm... Someone has interrupted my game..." ..._Tap, tap... _In the darkness of the fog... lies the culprit... and the entity known as 'Kami-sama'...

End of Chapter 3

**Note: That's it... Next chapter is... Kanji... and the "bad bad bathhouse"... or whatever it's called. My friend will be the one doing that, which... will be sort of similar to that of the anime... With some extra events such as... ecchi scenes with... no no, as I said there will be yaois or yuris, that's not for this story thank you ha ha! Anyway, you will see soon enough. Ja ne!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Persona 4: Boku ga Maou de Maou Boku ga de **

**Friend's Note: Hiya! It's me, Miyako again! Heehee, just kidding, I'm judasuu's friend, I love Judasuu for granting me this story... Well, not romantically anyway hee, either way, I'm grateful to him, he'll be the one publishing this so... in here, there are some ecchi scenes and some... well, not appropriate for those who cannot handle it heehee. Just watch and you'll see heehee, well read it and enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: The Studley Mad Bathhouse of Mayhem!**

At the Shopping District...

_..._"Oryaa-!" _Strike! Strike!...Strike! _

"Guh!"

"Teme-!"

"Nani kora-!"

"What the hell you pricks doing here!" _Strike! Strike!_ "Kora, you're going DOWN!" _Strike! Strike! _...An ensuing street fight is catching a camera's view that is being shown in T.V... "This ain't a show, get bent!" _Crash! _...The camera broke... by a young man who seem to be a highschooler...

...The next day... At the Yasogami High rooftop...

_...Tap, tap... _"Sorry to keep you waiting Chie." Yukiko comes with two ramen. Souji, Yosuke and Chie are already here for the gathering, sort to speak, to speak about the murder case that is current still unsolved and is probably still ongoing... by whoever it is that has been deceived by the Fog of deceit "Fear", for fear leads to anger... anger leads to hate... hate... leads to sufferring. It all comes down to "Fear" as the source of all problems.

"Oh, thanks. Hmhmn~. Now that's lunch! Nothing can beat a soba ramen when you are starving in the afternoon!"

"You still have to wait for three minutes though." She sits beside her.

"Alright, before we begin though, what should we call our group?" Yosuke asked "banchou".

"...Didn't I already told you? We're the Investigation Team. You're the "assistant-boy"."

"Oh right, sorry, I almost forgot about that."

"...? "Assistant-boy"?" Yukiko asked.

"Oh, it's just... uh... n-nevermind, anyway, Amagi-san I hate to bring things that you rather forget but... I really need to ask you... What can you remember before you were captured...?"

"...I don't know... I thought I might sit out and let it come over to in time but... Every passing day, it only keeps becoming blurrer. I think... Someone rang the doorbell and... I answered it but then... I suddenly remember anything."

"You think the killer put her to sleep by a poison or something?" Chie asked angrily and eagerly.

"I think that was most likely a chemical cologne to knocked one out in an instant. I've seen that kind of thing in the movies." Souji "Maou-sama" said.

"Ah, I've seen it too, but that aside... The killer rang her doorbell...? If that's true, then that's one daring criminal... Who would rang a doorbell if you have a murder in your mind...?"

"Sa...? It could that the killer had no way in to enter the Amagi Inn and kidnapped Amagi as he saw fit, so... He may have rang it force her to come out then... well..."

"...You think he used Yukiko's T.V. to throw her inside the T.V. and into that castle?" Chie asked.

"Hm... Maybe. It could be he brought a T.V. of his own."

"Eh? You think so? But... Would it have been weird if he was carrying it all the time...?"

"Well... I suppose so, but not if he's... assuming if it's a guy, if he has a car that he can put it in, he can bring it just about anywhere without being seen."

"Ah... That is probably the best pattern that the killer would do if he intends to thrown anyone in the T.V. world... Oh yeah, Amagi-san, no need to worry, Aibou and me, we're bound to catch the killer, the police are way too out of their league on this one, but we got personas!" Yosuke said boasting for their "gang".

"Ah... That's why... Would you mind being the "princess" of our gang, princess...?" ...Souji "Maou-sama" asked Yukiko.

"Eh? Uh... I..." ...A flashback of their first kiss came to her mind, and it made her blush. "I..."

"...! I'm helping out too!" ...Chie said raising her clunched fist. "I can't believe someone would do something like this! Someone like that murdering bastard must be an enemy of women for him to target women so far!"

"Huh...? Hey yeah... So far the patterns of kidnapping has been with women... First it was Yamano Mayumi... Then Konishi Saki... Senpai..." ...He looks down after mentioning that... victim, Yosuke that is.

"Hm... Then Amagi Yukiko... All three are women... What do you guys can make of that?" Souji "Maou-sama" asked.

"Well... If you ask me, this killer must be some kind of pervert or at least that's what I think considering all the victims are females... as a female myself, I cannot allow this to continue!" Chie said.

"...Let me help out too." Yukiko spoke up. "I want to you help out, ever since..." Again, the flashback of her first kiss with Souji comes to her mind. "...ever since I got kignapped, I wanted to find out who would do this, especially if there is someone out there... Who would do this to me, specifically if they hate so much..."

"Yukiko..."

"Sa, you have my eternal protection as long as you remain in our gang... princess." Souji "Maou-sama" assures her.

"O-Oh... uh... arigatou... uh... Leader."

"Leader? Oh, right, since you're the one who first awakened to this power, I guess that makes you our leader." Yosuke said feeling a little jealous.

"Hmph, no need to be melancholic about this Hanamura, I'm just a guy disciplining a murdering maniac for his misbehavior lately, so I suppose you can think of me as a disciplinary commitee member."

"Ah yeah, whatever you say... Wait, did you just call me not "assistant-boy"!"

"Hm? What is it, "assistant-boy"?" ..._Downer... _

"Ugh... I should have figured out that would happen. _Sigh. _Well, anyway, about this murder case, I think we can assume one thing, it's no coincidence that people end up in that... 'Hell' as Aibou would put it, someone in this side is definitely kignapping and throwing them inside the T.V., it's murder alright... But, as for getting an idea of who will be targetted..."

"...You think it has something to do with that Mayonaka Telebi?" Chie asked.

"Could be... At first I think it was Yamano Mayumi who showed there... Then there was Senpai... Then Amagi-san."

"What exactly is the Mayonaka Telebi?" Yukiko asked.

"I'm not too sure about that myself... Supposively it's just some urban humor legend that tells that when you stare on a blank T.V. screen, you will see your soulmate. ...But, we all know that is not true."

"Ah... I wonder what it really is then..." Chie said.

"Well, all we can do now is to watch what will transpired... As for the Mayonaka Telebi, I'm sure you guys would not rather see who would come on, but... It's our only lead." Souji said announcing this "court-in-session" to be closed... now, sort to speak.

"Yeah... I guess you're right." Everyone nods at that. "By the way, aren't those done by now...?" Yosuke said reminding the two girls of the soba ramen.

"...? Oh right! My soba! Well, Itadakimasu!" ...Both Chie and Yukiko open up their ramen and started digging, the sweet aroma reaches Yosuke's nose...

"_*Sniff* *sniff*. _Hm... Just in here, you can smell the aroma, hey can I have some? Just one tiny bite!"

"H-Hey, hands off the soba pal! If you wanna eat one yourself, go buy at Aiya."

"Oh right. Nakamura is there... she's doing some delivery. Maybe I should-"

"Hey... You're not... planning on dating her... right?"

"Huh? Why would I do that...?"

"Dude, have you forgotten about our group date?"

"...? Group... date? Chie... you went out on a date...?" Yukiko asked by what her best friend did the other day...

"Huh? Oh uh that's... L-Let's just dig in. _Siip. Siiip._"

"...? What happened?" She asked Souji.

"We got some quality time together." He simply said... with a smile.

"Oh, I... see."

"Yeah well, I could really use to get something to eat now, maybe some nikudon noodles will satisfy my stomache-"

"Eh? Nikudon?" Chie asked. ...She likes those kind of noodles...

"Eh? You didn't know? Nakamaru's family restaurant Aiya is cooking some special noodles this spring, I thought I might try it."

"Sa, would you mind ordering for me too? I'll pay you-" Souji said but then...

"Ooh, me too! me too!" ...Chie interjects.

"Huh? Dude, aren't you already eating a ramen...? I mean... I haven't eaten anything for lunch, so I thought-"

"Yeah, yeah, so Yukiko, what about it? Do you want some too?"

"Eh? Uh, no this is just fine."

"Ah that's right Satonaka, if you keep eating a lot of protein and meat... You might gain weight." Yosuke said to his... girlfriend now, as in romantically...

"Hmph! Don't worry about me, I train everyday at the Samegawa riverside every now and then."

...Yosuke sweat drops on that. "Yeah... and I heard that your folks were being kept awake at night because of you..."

"Th-That's...!"

"Hehe, that is so true."

"What the- Yukiko?"

"Well, I'll be taking my phone dial now, Oh, you want some too right Seta? How about we just ordered a pair then?"

"Ah, go ahead." Souji said.

"H-Hey~~! Wait, I said order one for me too!"

"Dude... If you're gonna order something, you'll be the one who have to pay for it... I don't have much money to burn this week... or for the whole month for that matter."

"...Fine, fine, I'll pay for my own order."

"_Sigh. _Just make you sure you do, I don't wanna hear about chargin for my account, you hear?"

"...Huh? Why would I do that?"

"..." Yosuke sweat drops as he didn't bother to answer that.

...The next day... At the Dojima Residence...

It's Sunday, which means no classes but... _Tap... tap... _"Oh, ohayou-gozaimasu." Nanako is watching T.V. as usual and Dojima...

"...Where's your dad?"

"He left already, he said... he said has something to take care of."

"Oh. Is that so...?"

"Hmhmn." ...She seems restless. Souji has just done some chores at the back then he decided to go to the living room to take rest but... _Ding, dong. _"Hm?" ...The doorbell rang. "Who could...?"

...Souji is the first to come to the entrance and exit door then... _Sliide. _"Yo, ohayou!" ...It's Chie and Yukiko...

"Oh uh ohayou-gozaimasu uh Seta-kun... Oh, Dojima-chan... right?"

"Uh... Uh... y-yes..." Nanako said as she is a Dojima.

"Oh Dojima Nanako right?" Chie asked.

"Uh... ah uh."

"Sa, why don't you come with us, we're planning to hang out at Junes wanna come?"

"Me?" Souji asked.

"Ah, you, who else? Ja, why don't we take Nanako-chan along with us?"

"I... Really can go...?"

"Hm, sure why not?" Souji said.

"Y-Yay...!"

"Alright then let's go." ...Souji decided to take Nanako to hang out at Junes along with everyone...

...Later at Junes... at the food court to be precise...

...Yosuke, who is running behind the clock, is here doing his part time job as a serve of sorts, as in he delivers everyone's foods, the customers that is. "Hey, why did you bring poor Nanako-chan here during Golden week?" He said serving them juice and some pancakes.

"You... Why are you working this Sunday?" Chie asked.

"Like Hell I have free time! I've been low on my paycheck this past week... And with golden week coming, we're gonna having a lot of customers for the hero show. _Sigh _which means, I really have no time to treat you some steaks."

"What's with that attitude!"

"Everyday's~great~at~your~Junes! I love Junes!" Nanako exclaimed happily which warmed the hearts of Souji's friends... him as well actually.

"Na... Nanako-chan..."

"Hmph," ...Souji "Maou-sama" who is about to 'switch' into his 'persona' said with a smirk of being proud of having a cousin like her... or perhaps like a younger sister. "Sa, why don't we all dig in?"

"Hai, Itadakimasu!" ...Everyone, except Yosuke, started digging.

"...We were really planning for a family hangout." Nanako said with a somewhat sad face.

"Oh, really? Then... Why didn't you...?" Yukiko asked.

"W-Well that's... We were planning to make lunch boxes as well."

"Oh, you can make lunch boxes Nanako-chan?"

"N-No, its'..." ...She point at "Maou-sama".

"That's right, it's me. Though... due to unfortunate circumtances, there has been a change of plans." He said.

"Wow... So you're the family's cook, pretty impressive "Onii-chan"."

"Onii...chan." Nanako murmurs of that, she thought of referring to him as such.

"Wow, I bet we could match anything that your okaa-san would cook Nanako-chan." Yosuke said.

"...I don't have a mom... She... died."

"...!" Souji's friends are surprised at that.

"O-Oi, Hanamura..."

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"N-No, please don't get upset just because I'm upset. I still have my dad, and now I have a onii-chan too!"

"Hmph," Again, "Maou-sama" smirks in triumph.

"Nanako-chan... Hm, I understand, sa, why don't I treat you some steaks as well?"

"Ooh, steak! Steak! Treat me as well!"

"Like hell I will! If you want to have one, go get-"

"Gyaah! What the hell! Fine, let's go buy some steak! We'll treat Nanako-chan altogether!"

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever, come on, Nanako-chan."

"H-Hm." Nanako follows behind the couple.

"They're lively, aren't they?" ...Now there's just the "princess" and "Maou-sama" himself.

"Ah... So, aren't you going with them?"

"Eh? A-Aren't you?"

"Nah, I'll stay put, Nanako is a strong girl, go treat her right okay?"

"H-Hm, okay."

"Onii-chan!" ...Nanako comes back. "Would you like some too?" She's asking about steaks.

"Hm, yeah, okay. Sa, why don't we go "princess"?" He offers a hand.

"Y-Yes, okay." ...The three of them walk off... with Nanako on the middle, as if she is Yukiko's _sister-in-law... _though of course, it just what it appears...

...Then later that night... At the Dojima Residence...

"...Young men... driving on their motor bikes... disrespecting the town's rules and-"

"What the hell you pricks doing here!"

"...!" Both Souji and Nanako were surprised by that loud and abrupting voice.

"This ain't a show, get bent! _Poink!_" _...static... static..._

"...!" ...The two of them sweat drops on that young man who just broke the camera for the live T.V...

"Uh... W-We apologize for that, we now..." ...The news continue nonetheless.

"Wh-Who was that...?" Nanako asked.

"Sa...? A neighbor perhaps?"

"Eh...? It was one of our neighbors?"

"Nah, I'm just guessing."

"Oh..."

_Slide. _"I'm back." ...Dojima is back.

"Ah, dad!" _Tap, tap...! _Nanako runs up to him.

"Ugh, how many days does he plan to call in sick? These rookies sure are..."

"Dad!"

"Nanako, sorry I broke my promise again..." He said sitting on the sofa.

"Nah, that's okay, onii-chan and his friends took me to Junes instead."

"Is that right...? Well, thanks Souji."

"Ah... My pleasure. So... What's those?" He refers to the plastic bag he's holding.

"Oh this?"

"Oh, it's a Junes bag! What's in! What's in!"

"Haha, well..." ...Dojima grabs something from the bag... "This is for you Nanako, I thought I might give it to you as my gift for children's day."

"Ooh, a t-shirt! Oh look! There's a platypus on it! Haha, so funny!"

...Dojima takes out another gift. "This is for you, you're my nephew so I guess I can as well give you one since it's children's day today." ...He hands him a weird swimsuit... a short would be the best description for it, it's colored black and it has some weird design.

"...Thanks." ...He decided to thank him anyway...

"Ah, you're welcome, well then, why don't we have dinner?"

"Yeah!" ...Souji spent a pleasant evening with the Dojimas.

...Later, at Souji's room...

"...It's raining tonight." He thought as he watches the rain drops outside the curtain window. _Bluunk...! _He closes it then... ..._static... static... _"...!" ...Someone came on the midnight channel...!(Mayonaka Telebi). "This is..." ...The silhoutte on the screen seems to be male... almost like an highschooler actually. ...And he seems to be... fighting, sort to speak, as he seem to be throwing punches everywhere... This is...? Could this be...? "That guy...?" _Riing, riing... _That's probably "assistant-boy"... He answers his cell.

"Hey, you saw it right? That image that we just saw in the Mayonaka Telebi?"

"Ah... It seems to be an highschooler... A male to be precise."

"Ah, I can tell too, but... Isn't the killer suppose to be after females or something?"

"That's what we thought but... It seems that is not the case."

"Ah... Well, I guess we should talk about this after school at Junes, Oh, and one last thing..."

"...? What?"

"So... What do you think of... Satonaka and Amagi-san...? I mean, let's not minch words here, which one's your type?"

"My type huh...? Hm..." ...His "split-personality" kicks in... "Hm, I suppose I'll go with both of them, for me, women are all acceptable, on, except for those bitches ones, I don't like those." ...He refers to those who are delusional fools...

"Haha, really? Man, you're really are something you know that? Alright, let's all get together after school, nightynight!"

"Ah..." ...Time for bed.

...The next day, at class 2-B...

"Oh, it's really raining. Hm..." Chie is looking through the window, and it's raining hard. She then returns to the group, who are gathered around Souji.

"...That means the show is on tonight." Yosuke said.

"Hm, but... It's still possible that Yukiko could have been the last right?"

"...I don't think this is far from easier than that I'm afraid." "Maou-sama" said.

"...I don't know." Yukiko said.

"Well, let's just check in once it hits tonight." ...Everyone agreed on Yosuke "assistant-boy"'s suggestion. "But... today is..."

"Ah... exams." Yup, throughout this week, it will be examination.

"Well why don't we just get this over with then." Souji "Maou-sama" said.

"...Easier said than done pal... _Sigh _With all the catching up to my paycheck lately I don't think I studied well..."

"Same here... I always get so... sleepy when I read a thorough book." Chie said.

"Oh..." Souji gets the pattern here... Two losers and a couple... Well, Love will find its way... The Truth that is, the Truth can help at anything. But...

_Slide. _"Alright, get back to your seats! Test is about to start." ...Only to those who embrace it... 'Morokin' has entered the class which means... the "execution" of the exams begins...

_...kari... kari... The sounds that can only be heard in all, almost, classrooms are pencils and erasers... Sometimes the teacher talks but then silence falls again._

_The next day..._

_...kari... kari... Same sound in the halls... Or throughout the school..._

_...kari... kari..._

_The next day..._

_...kari... kari..._

_The next day..._

_...kari... kari... "_Ah..." _...Yosuke is feeling dizzy and so is Chie, Souji "Maou-sama" and Yukiko "princess" are having less difficulty than them... almost no difficulty for "Maou-sama" actually._

_...After a series of days..._

_...kari... kari... Yosuke is missing from his seat... And Chie fell asleep while taking the exams..._

_The next day... _At the very same classroom.

"Yosha! The dark exams are over!" Yosuke exclaimed happily.

"Ah... I'm beat..." Chie said.

"Yeah, you certainly are."

"Urusai..."

"Sa, why don't we go to Junes and talk about things?" Souji "Maou-sama" suggested.

"Ah, sounds good, let's go." ...They all left school and go for their "special headquarters" as Yosuke described it... Junes's food court that is.

...Later...

...All four members of the "gang", the Investigation team, are all present. "Yosh, we'll now start the meeting in session for the slash-murder case in Inaba. I, Yosuke the "assistant-boy"... _though I don't know why the hell did I just refert to myself as such... _will be giving the exact details, first off, the image we saw at the Mayonaka Telebi... We still couldn't tell about it, but we're definitely sure that it's a highschooler."

"Hm, no doubt about it. Oh! I uh... ha ha, "little devil" here speaking _why the heck is my title like that? _and is now with "assistant-boy"!"

"..._That was a little unnecessary." _

"Sa, does this make it our special headquarters?" Yukiko "princess" asked raising a hand.

"Hm, nicely put Amagi-san!" Yosuke said.

"Hm... Special headquarters, it does add a nice ring to it." Chie said.

"Sa... Why don't we start this 'court-in-session'?" "Maou-sama" suggested and everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay... First, let's talk about that image in the Mayonaka Telebi, any idea who might fit the description?"

"Well... I would say that the victim was seem... well... muscular, and he seems to be a biker gang of some sort, Oh, that reminds me, have you guys heard about the biker gangs the other day?" Chie asked.

"We live by the road, so yeah, the noise can drive you nuts, and I heard there was this one guy, who was a total hell raiser. He goes to the same school as ours. Although... I heard he's a legend but... Was he a biker gang?"

"...Are you saying that he won over a bunch of punks and became their king?" ...Souji "Maou-sama" asked as everyone thought of the young man the other day wielding a "flag" of a gang, and he is raising it upward like he has just won over their territory... Like a street fighter king...

"Uh... kinda like that but... I don't think he's that violent... They say he's a legend in the streets though."

"Did... Did you say he was a legend?" Yukiko asked excitedly... to which everyone sweat drops.

"Uh... It's not what you think Yukiko." Chie said.

"Okay, let's dismiss the biker gang part, anyone knows who might be that guy is?" Yosuke asked as the "assistant boy".

"Hmm... I don't think so. I know a few guys I hang out with like Ichijo but-"

"Eh? You... hang out with Ichijo...?"

"Hm? Yeah, so?"

"..." ..._My wife is dating other guys... I'm... so... shocked... and... lost... _

Flashback...

"Hey, Seta, you want this magazine? It's called... Huh?" Ichijo is about to hand over a magazine to Souji but. "Dude... I got the wrong magazine? Geez, just my luck."

"What do you got there?" Daisuke asked taking a peek. "Huh? The detective witch? I didn't know you read this kind of magazine."

"I-It was a mistake! Geez... and I was aiming for that magazine with a guy whose character is a street urching and-"

"Huh? Whoa, you guys." ...Chie walks in to the group in the entrance to a bookstore.

"Huh? S-Satonaka-san?" Kou is surprised at her presence.

"You guys altogether... Now that's a strange combination, but then again, you guys are onto sports, so I guess that make sense."

"Wh-What are you doing here Satonaka-san...?"

"Me? Well, I was practicing a bit." ...Kou sweat drops on that.

"Ha ha, you're the man Satonaka!" Daisuke cheered but...

"Like Hell I am!"

End of a Flashback...

"Ugh..."

"...? Hey, what's with that look?" ...Being oblivious of one's feelings can break too...

"...Nothing."

...The next day... At class 2-B...

"...Well, it's going to rain tonight." At the same gathering, at Souji "Maou-sama"'s desk. "That means the show is on tonight, but before that, can you guys accompany me to Junes?" Yosuke asked the group. Though only Souji and Chie agreed to accompany him. "Thanks, I got something to do..."

"Hey, is this about that big saling that is happening at Junes today?" Chie asked.

"Well yeah... That's why... Please, I'm begging you! I can't do this by myself! "Boss"! Buddy! You gotta help me! I'll be a walking zombie if you don't help mee~." He of course is asking for "Maou-sama"'s assistance.

"...Sure, if it means a lot to you Hanamura."

"R-Really? Thanks, you're a lifesaver, you can call me "assistant-boy" whenever you want, and... you'll be my boss!"

Chie sweat drops. "Dude, when did you start to accept that you're his "assistant-boy"? But, I guess I'll help out too, you guys need all the help you can get right?"

"Oh really? Thanks." 

"How about you Yukiko? Do you want to come?"

"No, I have something to take care of the inn today."

"Oh, okay. It can't be help, being the daughter of the infamous place after all." Yosuke said.

...Later, at Junes...

"Welcome! Try out the new foie gras this afternoon service! We have the special right here!" Yosuke, along with Souji and Chie, are tending the shopping section of the food court. Souji is doing some restocking and Chie is doing the 'welcoming service' as to attract customers. "Hey, fill this one too!" "Assistant-boy" just gave his own "Maou-sama" an order...

"Right, you will have treat us for lunch though." He said as a counter back...

"Right, right, anything you want! Just fill up this stock will you!"

"Nah... I'm just kidding." ..."Maou-sama" can be caring... Devil may care.

"Huh?"

"Come in, come in, why not try the dried steak meat here! It's gurantee delicious! And juicy!" Chie said.

...Yosuke sweat drops. "You didn't have to add the "juicy" part." ...Since when did beef became juicy anyway?

"Hey, I'm trying my best here!"

...Later, At Junes food court...

At the same table where the group meets during "special discussion" the three, after working themselves up to the limit, are eating fried steaks as Chie suggested. "Hmm~ Hmhmmn! This is great! Nothing beat fried steaks for lunch!" She said.

"...Man, I wonder what kind of tongue you have to taste that as "juicy"." Yosuke said. "Anyway, thanks, I would have been stressed out by now if you two weren't around."

"Ah, don't mention it." Souji "Maou-sama" said.

"Hehe, thanks, you're a nice guy even though you're full of crap." ...Just then.

..._Tap, tap. _"Hey, Hanamura, how come that one employee... Kazumi, I think, take a day off and we can't!"

"...? Huh?"

"The managed told us to double our effort, and if we refuse, he said he'll fire us! That's not fair!"

"Yeah, and how come Kazumi don't have to work on weekends!"

"...Aren't you taking absences without any leave...?" Yosuke counter backs with a slight anger.

"...T-That's... That's a different story! I have a date that day."

"..." ...Lame execuse. Barbaric ignorant fools... That's what Souji "Maou-sama" and Chie "little devil" think of them.

"Gr..." Chie can't wait to her fingers on them.

"Beside that, what are you gonna do about this! You best do something about this or we'll quit for sure!"

"...Sure go ahead, you don't like to work here anyway right...?" Chie said annoyed at the two for insulting her... boyfriend, now sort the least.

"Stay out of this Satonaka! Just because Konishi died doesn't mean you can just swap place with this moron."

"...!" ...Yosuke gritted his teeth on that.

"What was that...?" Now Chie is angry, and comes to face them. "You better damn well repeat that.

"Sou dau..." ...Now "Maou-sama" decided to intervine. "You guys... are pathetic."

"What? Who the hell you think you are? You don't know Konishi-senpai!"

"Yeah? Aren't you any different? Judging and criticizing people like that... You're no better than an ant that is waiting to be crushed by your own stupidity."

"Yeah! Just like he said! If you guys have no intention of working then feel free to leave, the roaming exit is there, so why don't go in and never come back!" Chie said backing Souji's words.

"You guys..." Yosuke is touched by that.

"...F-Fine, l-let's go." The two girls decided to leave.

"..."

"...Hey, Hanamura..."

"..."

"...Are you okay?" Souji asked.

"Ah... It's just..."

"You were upset we know, those two morons think..."

"No, it's not that."

"Huh?" Now Chie is confused.

"...It's about Konishi-senpai... I know that... she was dating... a college guy, I heard about it from those two the other day and... ...I guess I was sort of... snuff out I guess. To think that Konishi-senpai would go beyond like this... How couldn't I... have forseen that...?"

"..." ...Souji is very caring towards his friends, and there's nothing wrong in sharing one's sorrow... "...You don't have to burden yourself by that, she's you and you are you."

"Yeah, just like he said." Chie said.

"Ah... _Sigh. _Hey..."

"Hm? Yeah?"

"Could you... accompany for a while? I need to talk to you guys..."

"Ah... sure. Right, Seta-kun? "boss"?"

"Ah... Sure. ...You don't have to call me "boss"." ...There is fine line where one can stop playing around after all.

"Hm, sa, where do you want to go?"

...Later, at the Samegawa riverside...

...The three are on the bank of the river. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Chie asked.

"It's about Konishi-senpai."

"Yeah...? What about it...?"

...Yosuke shows something. "This Sticker Club... It's a sticker that I got that Konishi-senpai insisted for me to have. Back then... I kinda hated this place... I thought I was above it... Everyone saw me as an enemy because Junes was sort of taking over the place... And I got lonely because of that..."

"...Hanamura."

"But then... she told that "Parents' are your parents... and you are you", even though it may have been a lie, it made me happy... Back then, I started to think that maybe this place isn't so bad... But then she..."

"...Died?" Souji asked in a melancholic tone and sadness...

"..." Yosuke looks down in pain... "Why...? Why did she have to... die? It pissed me off! There are many things I wanted to tell her! I wanted her to know about my feelings but I was left behind! Dammit... Why did this... why did this..."

"...Hanamura." Now Chie is feeling more sad. "I... You're not the only one who can be sad about her passing you know..."

"Ah... You can share, that. Like..." _Tap, tap... _...! Both Yosuke and Chie didn't thought of what "Maou-sama" just did... He gave Yosuke a hug, a friendly hug. "...sharing your own sorrow with your best friend."

"...You dumbass. That's for girls... it hurts dammit." ...Yosuke started sobbing.

"No it's not... This is... manly comfort." ...He said.

"...Ah... ah..."

"...Hey... Mind if I...?" Chie asking for a permission to hug him as well...

"Ah, sure... Satonaka..."

"Hm..." ...And she does so. The three of them stay like that as the gentle wind passes by, making the three of them comfortable. Tears are running down Chie's eyes by the way. Soon after... They broke up then...

"By the way Aibou..."

"...Yeah?"

"I look pathetic am I...?"

"...No, you're very incredible."

"Haha, thanks... So... To make myself a worthy man for Satonaka..."

"E-Eh?" She is caught unaware of that words...

"I..." Yosuke walks off a little distance then... "I want you to hit me!"

"...! Huh?"

"Come on, I wanna get even! I want myself to be worthy man to protect her from any sorts of harm! Come on!"

"O-Oi, Hanamura, what's gotten into you...!"

"I'm trying to be manly here dammit! Now hit me!" ...Chie sweat drops on his words and at the same time embarrass as if a boyfriend trying to impress his girlfriend.

"...ha ha... Trying to usurp me don't you "assistant-boy"? Fine... I like that..." Souji "Maou-sama" said walking away a distance as well. Then... "Sa, let's get even!"

"Eh? But..." "Eh!" Both are taken by surprise at that.

"...But I don't have a reason to hit you and... ...! ...Oh, okay... Ja, I'll do things your way. Sa..." ...Yosuke "assistant-boy" and Souji "Maou-sama" and their grand showdown...! "Don't hold back on me now..."

"Ah... I could ask of you the same."

"O-Oi, what's up with you guys! You don't have to..." Chie said then...

"Sa, let's go, HANAMURA!"

"AH! HIYAA-!" _Strike, strike, strike...! _

"O-Oi!" Chie witness the first punch on their cheeks...!

_Strike! Strike... STRIKE! STRIKE! ...STRIKE! STRIKE...! _

...A while later...

"Ugh..." Both are lying on the ground with bruises all over their faces... "Ugh, your punches are brutal..." Yosuke commented on his fists, Souji that is. The "Maou-sama" is lying on the ground as well.

"Geez... You guys are crazy! You didn't have to beat each other to a bloody pulp!" Chie said scolding them... sort to speak. "Are you okay Yosuke...?

"Haha... I'll do anything... to get your approval Satonaka."

"..." She blushes at that... It is now official... They are boyfriend and girlfriend... How lovely~. "R-Right..."

"Haha... _Sigh... _It's so peaceful here." Yosuke looks at the sky above.

"Ah..." Souji said looking as well. Chie looks there as well.

"It feels as if the sky is blessing us huh?" Chie asked.

"Ah... I feel like Konishi-senpai is looking down on us... Is she... telling to... move on...?"

"Ah... Be with the people you love, and together, we'll tear the punks who gets in our way! HA HA...!"

"HA HA!"

"HA HA!"

"HA HA HA...!" ...The three begun to laugh "wickedly", though not really evil... as in they're laughing at the fog of negativity that may stop them, but can never beat them as the Truth is unstoppable... Love is Truth... Love surpasses everything... And these children... will bring down the entity 'Kami-sama' **(Note: Ameno-sagiri ha ha!)**

"You guys are the best morons and best friends. ha ha." Chie commented. And they spend there the entire after noon until nightfall... which means...

...Later that night, as Souji's room...

"...It's still raining... huh." _Bllkktt! _He closes the curtain then stares at his T.V. ..._static... static... _It's on... and there's a silhoutte! "...?" ...This guy... He's... He's fighting...? It seems to be...

_Flashback..._

"This ain't a show, get bent!" ...A young man yells at the camera screen.

"...Still up to the same old tricks...?" Dojima, who is reading the newspaper on the sofa, said.

"Do you know him dad?" Nanako asked.

"Ah... Through work, he's Tatsumi Kanji, the son of the textile shop at the shopping district, I think it was him who drove out those biker gangs who were causing a racket on a certain store... and the noise too I think, it's pretty noble of him to do that, but he's way too violent, at this rate his mother will have to apologize again."

End of flasback...

"...Tatsumi Kanji?" _Riing, riing... _It's probably Yosuke, that's the name that "Maou-sama" decided to call him by as he is no longer his "assistant-boy" since...

Another flashback...

_Flash! _"Huh...?" ..._Flaash...! _Yosuke's persona emerged out of him.

"Y-Yosuke...?" Chie and Souji are the witnesses of it. They are still in the Samegawa riverside then...

"_Thou has found the strength to overcome the weakness that resides within... Thou shalt have the blessings of the full strength of the Magician Arcana." Flaash...! Jiraiya has transmogrified into Susanoo-o! Flaash...! _

"...I..."

"Congratulations." Souji pats him on the shoulder. "You are now... my right hand. I'll be calling Yosuke from now on, you have the strength to overcome the delusions around you."

"Aibou... Yeah, hm! Satonaka!"

"Y-Yeah?"

"I'll be yours from here on out!"

"Eh...? Wh-What are you saying...?" She said blushing...

End of Flashback...

"Hey, did you see that?" Yosuke asked.

"Ah... It might be Tatsumi Kanji."

"Ah, I thought so too, I knew I've seen him somewhere before! He was on that special television program, but man he was one scary dude, he even yelled at the camera to "get bent!". Anyway, let's talk about this tomorrow."

"Ah, let's, sa, oyasumi."

"Ah, oyasumi."

...The next day... At class 2-B...

"...Well? Why don't we talk about it?" The group are already gathered, at Souji's desk. "About the image we saw last night..." Chie said.

"Tatsumi Kanji... Now he's one scary dude, I heard he's supposively attending our school but... I think he hasn't even going to school ever since the first semester started." Yosuke said.

"Yeah... He wasn't like that when he was little though..." Yukiko said.

"Yeah... Wait, Amagi-san, you know him?"

"Ah uh, I go to his house once in a while, our inn has business relationship with them, we can go there if you wish, Kanji-kun's mom is an acquiantant of my mom."

"Oh, let's go, let's go! Before something else happen to Kanji!" Chie said.

"...Uh... Nothing happened to him yet." Yosuke said sweat dropping at Chie's enthuasm at this.

...Later, at the Tatsumi Textile Shop...

"I see... Ja-" ...A young man... or not, is talking with Ms. Tatsumi.

_Slide. _"Execuse me, oh..." The gang arrived.

"Ah, Yuki-chan, you came."

"...Sorry to interrupt you." The young man... again, or not... said bowing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help more." Tatsumi said.

"No, I think you help me out a lot, thank you." The young man turns to the gang. "...Good day." ...Then left, he seems to be a detective of sorts... That's what Souji can tell as he is wearing a black uniform with a barret hat that seems to be... hiding something.

"...What's with him? Weirdo." Yosuke commented.

"H-Hey, come on, don't be rude..." Yukiko said.

"Yuki-chan, my how've you grown, you look like your mother." Tatsumi-san said.

"Oh... A-Arigatou, n-ne?"

"What is it? Is there something I can do to help you?"

"Uh well..." While Yukiko converse with the owner of the shop, the gang look around for anything unusual or out of place then...

"...? Huh?" Yosuke notices something... a scarf...

"Hm? What's the matter Hanamura?" Chie and Souji stare at what he is staring...

"This scarf... I think I've seen it somewhere before." ...Yukiko then joins in the clue searching.

"Hey you're right... I think it was..."

"...That room." "Maou-sama" continued.

"...! Oh yeah, that creepy ass room that we first entered in when we went to 'Hell'... This is the same exact scarf of Yamano-san." Yosuke said.

"...! Are you acquiantances of Yamano-san?" The store owner, Tatsumi-san, said.

"...! Oh uh..."

"W-Well... Kinda." Chie said.

"Did Yamano-san happen to come here?" Yukiko asked.

"Yes... She ordered a scarf like that, though there were only the women scarf so we sort of reserved that." _Ding, dong. _

"Hello! Delivery for the Tatsumis here!" ...A delivery man came.

"Oh, be right there. Execuse me." Tatsumi-san comes to the entrance. ...The back door actually, as the house as two ways around.

"Oh man... We were right that was a connection here." Chie said.

"Yeah... but... Why's that? Why would you target someone just because of the scarf...?" Yosuke asked.

"Hmm..." Souji "Maou-sama" thinks about this then... "I think it would be better if we ask Kanji-kun himself." "I think it would be better if we ask Kanji-kun himself."

"Oh..." He and Yukiko said the same thing. "S-Sorry..."

"Daijobou, princess. Sa, let's go." Souji said and they all nod in agreement. _Slide. _They exit the shop then...

"Huh? Ah, hey, it's Kanji-kun." Yukiko points out their target right across the street.

"Huh? L-Let's hide!" Yosuke suggested and they hid behind a pole and mailbox... Across them is...

"T-Tomorrow is fine by me." ...Kanji Tatsumi speaking with the young man earlier...

"Then I'll see you tomorrow. Sa, see you later Tatsumi." ...He left.

"Did... Did he say he was... interested...? He's a guy... I'm a guy... But he's interest in me...?" ...Just then turning to his right... "...! Huh? What the hell you pricks looking at!"

"Uh oh! Run for it!" _Tap, tap...! _Though he said that...

"..." "Maou-sama' stayed put.

"O-Oi! Aibou!"

"Seta!" "Seta-kun!"

"Hey you punk!" ...Tatsumi Kanji runs up to "Maou". "What the hell are you looking at huh!"

"...Nothing, just a random passenger who happens to see you with that guy earlier..."

"Huh? Then why are you...?"

"Just curious, well, I gotta go now, good day, sir." ...He said saluting then left peacefully.

"Tch, they didn't have to run..." _Tap, tap... Slide. _...No violence occured... Kanji merely steps in the house. His house that is.

"W-Wow... He just shrugged it off." Yosuke said as "Maou-sama" returns.

"Sa, why don't we talk about this?"

"Uh... O-Okay... Okay, so far, we know Kanji is the target... As for why... That... is so bizzare I can't picture any possible reason."

"Maybe the killer simply wish to kill people."

"Huh?" Everyone wonders on that.

"Think of it this way, maybe this killer is some asshole who has gone beyond the limit of sane and become twisted that he thinks he only exist to kill people. Given the pattern that I have observed so far, it was princess(Yukikko)'s mother who spoke with Yamano-san, and it was Kanji's mother who also had a direct conversation with her. Given it was princess and Kanji, who is the current target, who were targetted, I arrived at the conclusion that this killer doesn't care who his victims is."

"...Uh... That's... kinda scary but... I think it makes sense yeah... If that's the case though... We may be dealing with an insane maniac who just goes on and on about killing people who appear in the Mayonaka Telebi..."

"That would be one scary guy... Which means... We can't let this slide out! We have to keep an close eye on Kanji!" Chie said.

"Yeah... Yeah, I guess you're right, okay, let's follow Kanji tomorrow after school. I think he made arrangements with boy... whoever he was. That being said, can I have your cell number Amagi-san?" Yosuke asked.

"Hey... Was THIS your idea from the start?"

"Uh no, my cell needs some filling and they Y section of my book needs some filling."

"_Sigh... _Alright, while we're on the subject, can't you stop calling at night just to tell dirty jokes...? You're starting to sound like an hentai."

"H-Hey, I'm talking with Amagi here."

"...Hm, our plans for tomorrow... Why don't we... no, I think I have- Oh wait, I have an errand for the inn today."

...Yosuke sweat drops on that. "Whoa... She didn't heard a word I said."

"...Like that's a surprise." Chie said. "But... tomorrow we'll be ready for the operation right? Tailing people, hiding in the shadows... kicking butt of villains... Whoo! I'm getting goose bumps!"

...The next day, at the school gates of Yasogami High...

...The group are at the school gates waiting for the prey... sort to speak. "Has the target arrived at school?" Chie asked.

"Yes ma'am, visual I.D. confirm, the target arrived at the school zone at around lunch break, with mother-issues-ration in hand." Yosuke reported, sort to speak, and everyone nods. "Current status: In the bathroom, fixing his hair. The target was acting nervous, I left my position before he had a chance to pick on me."

"Um... Why are we...?" Yukiko asked for the "agent" act, sort to speak.

"Shh, here he comes." Souji "Maou-sama" said. ...As he said, Kanji comes out of the school ground and the school gates then...

_...Tap, tap. _"I didn't kept you waiting I hope?" ...The young man yesterday comes to meet him.

"Uh no, I just arrived as well."

"Hm, sa, let's go."

"R-Right." _Tap, tap... _Both left.

The group comes out of their hiding spot. "Wh-What was that...?" Yosuke asked bewildered by what just happened.

"A-Anyway, we better go tail them."

"R-Right, one group will follow Kanji, the other will guard the textile shop."

Chie nods. "Hm, that way we can corner the killer in both act."

"Right, and as soon as we catch the killer, it's count down to their arrest."

"Okay, which group will it be?"

"I can go with Yosuke and follow the pair." Souji said.

"Uh... no, if it's me and Yukiko... We'll be powerless by the killer should he show up at the textile shop... We're not exactly-" It is then that Chie notices that the two were getting far away. "Oh God, they're getting away, come on Hanamura."

"So it's me and Satonaka...? Hmm... Okay, alright, we're gonna be pretending as if we're dating to make it look natural."

"Oh, not in the million years!"

"...Ah!" ...The pain of rejection... "H-Hey, didn't we just...?"

"A-Anyway, let's just go! We don't have to act like that. Well... It's not like... A-Anyway, let's just go!" _Tap, tap...! _...Yosuke slowly follows behind after recovering from the rejection... sort to speak.

...Now there is only "Maou-sama" and the "princess"... "You think... They'll be okay?"

"Ah, with Love on their side, they're guarantee to succeed."

"Eh?"

"Nothing nevermind, sa, let's go hime-sama.(princess)." He hands his hand to the princess...

"Eh? Uh... Y-Yes, let's..." She slowly takes it then. ...They both made their way much to the curious onlookers, sort to speak, curiousity. One would think that the two are couple with them holding hands. ...Though that is one assumption as Yukiko may have developed feelings towards Souji after their kiss in her "castle"... though not really her castle as that is the manisfestation of her Fear.

...Later, at the entrace of shrine in the Shopping District...

...Souji awaits for Yukiko's return, who has gone to buy juice for the two of them. _Tap, tap... _Here she comes. "Sorry to keep you waiting, the cold one is yours."

"Thanks." He takes it. "You know receiving this from you is like the Angel of 'God' has blessed me with her love." ...That is just mincing through words again.

"Eh? Uh... A-Arigatou...?"

"Ah, you're a very lovely girl Amagi."

"Eh? Uh... A-Arigatou, but... um... S-So, we need to keep an eye out of the textile shop huh?" She said trying to change subject as sometimes Souji's "boldness" as she put it can put her in a hot situation.

"Ah... _Siip. _And hopefully, we can have an idea of who the killer is."

"Yeah... But, would you think he'll show up?"

"Nah... I don't think he'll show himself in an open area where a lot of people are passing by."

"Yeah... It would be creepy if the killer did show up."

"Daijobou, even if he hurts me, I'll stand by in the end so that I can keep you safe." He said giving her a wink.

"Eh? Uh... A-Arigatou... B-But... I'll be happy to... You know... Help you out, I'll... I'll stay with you until the end as well."

"Hm..." The "princess" and "Maou-sama"... "Maou-sama" bows with a saluted vow to protect his "princess". "Sa te... Would you mind if I have your cell number? I'll be calling you if something urgent happens... and if you want me to have a lovely conversation with you."

"Eh? Uh... S-Sure, you'll be needing this from now on right? Oh, and... You can speak with me from time to time." ...They exchange cell numbers then talk about various stuff with the passing people taking notice of them. The famous daughter of the Amagi Inn, the crown jewel of Inaba, and a transfer student, with the title "Maou"... Interesting pair.

...Meanwhile, at Samegawa Riverside...

_...Tap, tap... _Kanji and the young man are walking side by side on the road while... _Tap, tap, rustle... _Two private investigators are keeping an eye out on them while hiding on bushes and on trees with an awkward position of Yosuke being on top of Chie, while she is below his legs, watching the pair. "Man, this is strange."

"...Yeah, we're definitely stand out here." Yosuke said sweatdroppping.

"Uh no, I'm referring to them, there something odd about them."

"...? Odd? What's so bad about them having manly conversation?"

"Uh well... A-Anyway, how do you think Yukiko and Seta doing?"

Yosuke backs away from Chie. "Beats me, for all we know "boss" is probably hitting on Yukiko as we speak." Both steps out of the shadows... though not really in the shadows as they are clear as day even if they hide here out in the open field.

"Heh, yeahh... no, he's not like you, well... Except for that... well, romantic lines he said, though I think Yukiko is not interested in that kind of stuff. Wait, are you saying Seta-kun is interested on her?"

"Wh-! I-I wouldn't know, we don't really talk about that kind of stuff ha ha!"

"...? Whoa, now I'm even more suspicious, you know something don't you?"

"I-I seriously don't know, it's not like we've been hanging that long... Huh?" While they are in the middle of conversation... a creeping shadow approaches them...

"Ora, what are you doing?" ...Kanji. And without the young man.

"Wha-!" Both are taken by surprise.

"Wha-! We were just... We're just two crazy lovebirds!" Yosuke quickly defended.

"Wh-What do you mean "bird"!"

"Play along bird brain...!" Yosuke whispered agitatedly.

_Tap, tap. _"Huh? Hey, teme, have I seen you guys yesterday?" Kanji asked taking a few threatening steps forward.

"Ha ha... C-Come on, it just so happens we were walking right behind you guys." Yosuke said defensively again then takes a few step back. "Hey... our houses are just over that way so... w-we'll be going now..."

"Um... It's not like we wanted to get in you guys' way and there's nothing strange about either so..."

"...! S-Strange...!" Kanji is agitated at that.

"...Why don't you keep you big mouth shut!" Yosuke murmured angrily. Then... _Tap, tap...! _"Run!"

"O-Oi, teme, wait a minute dammit! You guys got it all wrond! It's not like that dammit!" _Tap, tap...! _A wild chase throughtout the riverside occurs.

"Gyaah-!" "Ahh!" Both Yosuke and Chie screamed while running...

Later... At the shrine... at the shopping district.

"Hm? Souji "Maou-sama" and Yukiko "the princess" conversation is interrupted as...

"Gyaah-! Aibou, sorry, but mission failed!"

"Sorry Yukiko!" Yosuke and Chie run pass them then...

"C-Chie? Why are you-"

"Run for it." Souji "Maou-sama" said simply then...

"Eh?"

"Hey, teme, wait a minute dammit! You're dead! You're frickin dead if you don't stop!" ...An angry doberman is after the group... needless to say that even "Maou-sama" and "the princess" started running. ...The four of them runs towards the end of the shopping district to the north.

"Dammit, hey Satonaka, how about hold the line for a while?" Yosuke asked while running.

"Huh? Why me?"

"Dude, you're the one who got us into this mess, so you're the "manly" here, besides, isn't this the time where you say "I'll hold them off while you guys make your escape"?"

"Now that you mentioned it..."

"Ah, Chie, don't be fooled!"

"No..." Souji "Maou-sama" suddenly said.

"Eh?" The group asked then...

"I'LL DO IT!" ...He stops while they keep running.

"O-Oi!" "Seta-kun!" Yosuke and the girls yelled.

"Dammit, this isn't the time to play hero-!" Yosuke said with the intent to back him up but...

"Seta-kun!" Yukiko alread went ahead to back up her "Maou-sama"...

"O-Oi, Amagi!" "Yukiko!"

"Temee-!" Kanji runs up to the gang... then in front of him is just "Maou-sama". ..._Grab. _He grabs him by the shirt. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT DAMMIT!"

"Ah... You're very manly to chase us just to explain." He said.

"Why you- Huh?"

"So, in appreciation for... well... for your bravery..." ...He fixes his collar then... _Vroom... _Aika just passed by the streets then... "Oi, Nakamura! Can I order nikudon!"

"Eh!" Yosuke is dumbfounded at that unexpected calling. Aika just passed by a scooter then...

"Right, thank you for ordering." _Vroom...! _She said as she drives towards Souji and Kanji with an expressionless face.

"Eh! Y-You're buying noodles at the time like this!"

"Ooh, I want one too!" Chie added to the dumb atmosphere, sort to speak.

"Eh!"

"That will be 1,600 yen." Aika said handing two nikudon. Souji pays for the exact amount of yen.

"Thank you, here you go, Kanji." He hands over the other one to Kanji... adding to the odd atmosphere.

"Just leave the bowls." _Vroom...! _Aika said before leaving on her scooter.

"Where EXACTLY!" Yosuke asked yelling for the specific location of the 'extraction point' of the bowls she handle.

"Now then, why don't we eat like gentlemen, and get this over with. _Siip._" Souji said starting to eat his noodles.

"Ah that's uh..." Kanji said confused as he did not really wish to order anything. "I really..."

"Sa, mata ne." _Whoosh! _...After eating the noodles, to which he does so in just 10 seconds, amaizingly, he... "Come on, princess."

"Eh?" _Whoosh! _...He left carrying Yukiko, who came for him, in bridal style then started running again...

"O-Oi, wait up!" _Tap, tap! _Yosuke followed.

"H-Hey, I even haven't ordered yet!" Chie said as she was left with no nikudon noodles. The run continues then...

"..." Kanji blinks twice then turns to the nikudo bowls then... something hit his head... a realization, that is. "Hey, wait a minute, I still haven't cleared it up to you!" _Whoosh! _...He tossed the bowl upward then...

"Whoa!" _Catch! _...A passing old man catches the bowl followed by soup within... "Hey, I think you- Oh..." He was going to say that he forgets his noodles but... "Hm, taste good." ...He decided to eat it himself. "Hm? Leave the bowl? Oh, okay." He said as he read the sign "Leave the bowl after eating" on the side.

"I said wait dammit! I still haven't cleared it up to you!" _Tap, tap! _The chase continues with Souji carrying Yukiko in bridal style.

"Dammit, what was that for Aibou!" Yosuke asked.

"That was meant to apologize and explain of course, though that was also time for you guys to take off, but you stayed and I decided to run as well."

"What kind of plan is that!"

_Vroom! _"Huh?" Chie notices that Aika's scooter is on the side. "Oh, I would like to order please!"

"Huh?" Yosuke is, again, dumbfounded.

"800 yen please."

"Ah, here you go!"

"Don't pay!" Yosuke shouted. Aika hands over the bowl while the group are running and she is running a scooter.

"Oh, why don't you have too Yosuke? I'll pay for yours." _Whoosh! _Souji tosses another 800 yen for Yosuke's nikudo...

"I don't want it!"

"Another bowl, thank you. Sa, have a good day." _Vroom! _After giving the bowl to Yosuke, Aika speeds up ahead emotionlessly.

"URUSAI~~!"

...Later, back at the Samegawa riverside...

...It took the group to run pass Junes then back to the shopping district, then back here where the chase begun... It almost as if they run in circle in the whole Inaba, though not really the whole town as they are not very agile and full of stamina to run that kind of mile. "*Huff* *Huff* Ah... I'm beat..."

*Huff* *Huff* Sou da." Yukiko said. Though she didn't really run for it until they reached the shopping district again after running in circles then... "What do you think we should do?" She asked Souji.

"*Huff*. Well, so far he has been appearing on the Mayonaka Telebi, 'Hell''s messenger, but I don't think we have to worry... yet. For now, you guys can disperse."

"Ah... I'm dead beat, I can't go to my shift today... I'm going home."

"Hey, don't forget about your bowl." He ate his bowl by the way, while running, Yosuke that is.

"Ah... I'm not in the mood for that, just give it along with Satonaka." He said leaving.

"Oh, okay."

"Say, where exactly am I going to leave the bowls?" Chie asked, who has been eating for some time now.

...Later, at Junes...

...Souji had something to buy at the market section for the ingredients for dinner so he stopped by for a while then... _Ting. _He exits the elevator then... "Hm?" ...He noticed someone familiar... staring by the window glasses."Hey." He calls him out... as to why he's here, since he's not a resident of this place... this town that is.

"Hm? Ah, it's you. You're one of the people who visited Tatsumi-san's house."

"Ah, so... why are you here?" He is keeping an eye out for her... beyond those clothing.

"Ah well, I'll be leaving this town for a while, though I decided not to since... well, business proposals from certain people. So I decided to stop by since this is the only part of town that where seems a lot of people gather." This is a shopping branch of mall after all... Junes seem to have most shops have, market values, hardware parts and etc.

"I see... By the way, mind if I ask you something?"

"Hm? What is it?"

"What did you and Tatsumi talked about?"

"...? Tatsumi? Tatsumi-san or Kanji-kun?"

"...Kanji-kun, is who I am referring."

"Oh... well... It was not really important, there was something I wished to know so I asked him, but when I get to the serious part, I sort of mentioned "weird" and he left me abruptly."

"...Huh?"

"I'm not sure, maybe he has a complex of some sort, someone who is very sensable about this things... or any other related sensetive things."

"...I see. Well, if you ever found yourself in trouble, feel free to ask me. Oh, what's your name?"

"Me? ...Shirogane Naoto. Nice to meet you umm..."

"Seta. Seta Souji."

"Hm, Seta-san then."

"...Just Seta, dismiss the "-san" part." ...Despite his rough words, "Maou-sama" can be polite to people who he deems worthy of politeness.

"...Okay, ja, if you will execuse me, I have to go home to my grandpa."

"Ah... see you around." Both exit Junes then went their separated ways on the outside of the building.

...Later at the shopping district...

..._Tap, tap. _"Hm?" ...Souji notices a delivery truck in front of Kanji's family's textile shop then... "...? Who the...?" ...He sees someone wearing a hood... and a sucked man, as he is covered in a sack, being hold by his hands on his back then... Inside the truck is... A T.V. "...!" ...This is...!" Hey!" _Tap, tap...! _

"...! Hn...?" ...The hooded man turns to him panickly then... "Gu...!" _Waarp...! _...He pushes Kanji on the huge screen of the T.V. then...

"Stop right there!" _Keplunk. _He ignored him then... _Vroom! _"Tch!" ...And he spirited away on his truck... sort to speak. "That killer... who the hell... a delivery truck...? Hmm... Time for a showdown." ...He throws the ingredients he bought on the grasses where it will be safe for a while, as it is very covered in leaves then... "Sorry Nanako, but Onii-chan has a job to do, I hope you don't get suspicious and just thought of me as late." _Tap, tap...! _He said in his mind while running towards Junes. All the while.

"_Wip._" ...A brown fox with a red apron comes out of the shrine and notices the plastic bag he hid. "Wip?" ...The fox decided to take it.

...At Junes...

"_Sigh... _Why do I always get stuck with the afternoon restocking job?" ...Despite being fatigued, Yosuke decided to come to Junes for his shift. He's almost finished, just one restocking to do then... _Riing, riing. _"Hm? I wonder who could this be...?" ...It's his Aibou. "Ah, it's Aibou. Hello?"

"Hanamura, time to work."

"Huh? Didn't we just-"

"Forget about that, Kanji is taken."

"...Huh?"

"He's been kignapped."

"..." Silence... "HUH? Dude, are you serious...? But... Didn' we...?"

"No time about that! I saw the killer threw him into a T.V.!"

"R-Really? What does he look like? Is he a guy? A girl?"

"It's a guy, and he's wearing a hood from when I saw him." Souji said running through the shopping district and towards Junes.

"A hood? What is he, some kind of mysterious cult or something?"

"I don't know, if he's a cult, then we may be dealing with a bunch of cultist here."

"Ah... Now that's a scary thought, I didn't- W-Well, anyway, I'll call Chie and- Oh crap, I don't know Amagi-san's number!"

"Leave that to me, you call your wife."

"Right, I'll- Hey! Since we did we-" ...He was going to complained about Chie being his "wife" but "Maou-sama" hunged up.

"Huh, lovely couple, oh well, time to contact hime-sama." He said referring to Yukiko.

...Later, at the T.V. world...

"Really? You saw the killer Seta-kun?" Chie asked. She and Yukiko were called by their respective boyfriends and they all went here in this 'Hell'.

"Ah, and he threw him into a T.V."

"Oh man... If it's a delivery truck then that would be confusing... Not to mentioned that he is wearing a hood... You think he's a cultist or something." Yosuke said.

"Well, anyway, I think we best focus on rescuing Kanji-kun." Yukiko said.

"Kanji-kun? Who's that?" Kuma asked.

"Ah... a new victim. You know where he is Kuma?" Yosuke asked.

"Uh well... I... think so?"

"...? You think...?"

"I can't pin out his location. It's... blurry."

"Ja, how about we give you a clue?" Souji "Maou-sama" said.

"Oh, that's a great idea sensei! Maybe you can give Kuma a clue about this Kanji person."

"A clue about Kanji huh? Uh... The only things I came to know him by is that the rumors of the people in the shopping district are saying that he won a few biker gangs and became their 'king'... though I find that hard to believe." Yosuke said imagining Kanji wielding a 'flag of honor' of a biker gang that he just took over.

"R-Really?" Yukiko asked amazed by the idea.

"Of course not, Kanji wouldn't do that. Well... not that I know him anyway..."

"Hmm... This could be a problem." Chie said then...

"I think Kanji has a complex." Souji said.

"Eh? Complex?" Yosuke asked.

"Ah, he tend to become sensitive about certain things. That boy we ran across the other day told me."

"Eh? Boy? Ah, you mean that one with a hat?"

"Ah, that's him. So Kuma, is that enough?"

"Uh well... Hmm..." Kuma tries to focus his "radar scanner" on the area... then... "Hmm... Kuma... Kuma... Ah! I got it!"

"R-Really? Where is it?" Yukiko asked.

"Hmm... Hmm... That way! Follow me Kuma!" ...Everyone follows Souji "Maou-sama"'s other right hand man.

...Then, later, in a what seems to be a publick sauna bathhouse...

_Tap, tap... _Everyone arrives at the place where Kuma's nose, as he said it, leads them. "This is it, kuma."

"This is the place? Man, is it just me, or is it kinda humid in here?" Yosuke asked getting a little bewildered by the sweating atmosphere.

"Yeah... There's so much fog... Is this even a fog?" Chie asked.

"My glasses are all getting foggy..." Yukiko said trying to brush her glasses, that was given to her a while ago by Kuma, then... "You think Kanji-kun is-"

_Flash! _"Hel-LO dear viewers." ...! A naked, sort of naked, Kanji shows up in a spotlight.

"K-Kanji?" Yosuke asked frightened by his sudden appearance... and how he is dressed up, well, naked.

"It's time for bad bad bathhouse."

"Huh?"

"Tonight, I'll introduce a superb site searching for sublime love that surpasses both sexes, burr."

"Huh...?" Everyone sweat drops at this... so called "show"... by none other than Kanji himself... or not. "K-Kanji... What are you-"

"Wait, is that... is that his Shadow?" Chie asked.

"I think so, he-" Yukiko asked unfinished as... the "show" continues.

"I'm your host, Tatsumi Kanji, reporting in for this scandelous sneaking report. Goodness gracious, just imagine what could happen to me there, woohoo~!"

"Huh? H-Hey, wh-what the hell is this, Kanji-" Yosuke interject at this 'report' of... scandal... as the Shadow put it...

"Well then, I'm off for the paradise of men! Totaloo~." ...He goes inside.

"..." Everyone sweat drops. "Wh-What was...?" Chie is the first to ask.

"That was... That was definitely not Kanji-kun. ...Is that right?" Yukiko asked awkwardly.

"Definitely not! Dude, that was way too over the top!" Yosuke said. "But, given the pattern so far, I guess Kanji really was kignapped and thrown here."

"I did say so didn't I?" Souji said.

"Ah... That means..."

"Whoever this killer is can wait, we best focus our attention in rescuing Kanji-kun." Yukiko said.

"Ah, let's. Sa, let's-" ...A luring music is heard. "Huh?" Everyone is alarmed by that.

"Come here pussy cat."

"What the...?" They heard a muscular voice...

"Oh... It this the tropical paradise of manly~?"

"There's no need to be scared..."

"..." Everyone sweat drops... and frightened. "Uh..." Chie tries to break the awkwardness but it's too strong... sort to speaking.

"Now... relax~." ...The sweat drops grow bigger at that.

"Uh... What's... going on in there...? Uh actually nevermind, I don't wanna go in." Yosuke said defensively sweating at the thought of going inside this... "tropical paradise of men" might occur... several explicit events of "tainting" one's innocence.

...Chie sweat drops at his reaction. "Uh K-Kuma-kun, are you sure Kanji-kun is here?" Yukiko asked Kuma.

"The nose knows." He nods very certainly.

"Are... Are we seriously going in there...? Man, I can already feel the sweat running down on my back."

...Chie sweat drops even more. "Uh, that's because it's hot."

"Sa, let's get going." Souji "Maou-sama" said taking the lead with a confident expression, followed by Yukiko then Chie then...

"O-Oi, Aibou! Do you know what kind of place... this... IS?"

"Ah, this is a sauna bathhouse, own by 'Kami-sama' himself as this is 'Hell' which means..."

"Yahoo~" ...Loud voices are heard inside then...

"Huh?" Everyone turns to the entrance then...

"YAHOO~!" ...A bunch of muscular looking Shadows bursted out then...

"Gyaah-!" "Gyaah-! Meen!" ...The worst is... They're not wearing any underwear! Which grossed out both Chie and Yukiko which causes them to screamed "MEN". "GYAAH-! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" Chie asked then...

"Tch!" While the group runs away from the entrance... Souji "Maou-sama"... "Hiya-! Persona!" _Flash! Slice, slice, slice...! _

"Ah...!" Everyone turns back to the entrance then...

"Grooaarr!" ...All of the Shadows are sliced in half by Izanagi and Souji, then they all fall to the ground then dissolve.

"Hmph, easy win." Souji said with a smirk of victory.

"Guh... Suddenly, I agree with Yosuke to get out of here..." Chie said fidgetly as she stare at this... "tropical paradise" of 'Hell'...

"W-Well, the guys will protect us... right?" Yukiko asked as she stares at Souji with expectant eyes.

"Ah... Be assured of that."

"Ah, arigatou, Souji-kun! Oh, uh..." Yuki just realized that she called "Maou-sama" by his first name, hinting that they may have become close.

"Ara, Kuma thinks that the Shadow inside are..." ...Kuma said examining the Shadows on the ground before they all fade away.

"Sa, let's go."

"Wh-Whoa, Aibou, are you sure you wish to go there?"

"Why not? This place is full of assholes who cannot help but "help" themselves in, might as well crash the party before Kanji's dignity is ruined by these assholes, and that asshole Shadow of his." _Keplunk_. Souji opens the two door then... Much to his disgust and distress... "Ugh..."

"Wh-What's wrong?" Yukiko joins him then... "Ugh..." ...She sort of regretted seeing what is inside...

"Huh? Hey, Yukiko what's up?" Chie and Yosuke run up to the two, "Maou-sama" and "hime-sama" stare at their direction. Then... "Ugh..."

"Gwaah-!" ...Two Shadows, muscular, without any underwear, lying on top of each other, sucking their... well... most important body part...

"...What... the... hell DO YOU GUYS THINK YOU'RE DOING! DON'T DO THAT IN PUBLIC ESPECIALLY TOWARDS US GIRLS!" _STRIKE! _...Chie, _tsundere like, _kicked the two with her kung fu move that sent them flying and they dissolve in mid-air. "*Huff*... *huff*... This place maybe even more dangerous than we thought."

"Ah..." Yukiko, with a dejected face, said in agreement.

"Ah... I wonder what's going to happen to us here...?" Yosuke said feeling distressed by the atmosphere around here.

"Hey, don't go to that!"

"Kuma, what just happened?" Kuma asked Souji.

"Ah well..."

"Don't tell him Aibou, he's too young to know about that kind of stuff... ha..."

"Hey, come on, let's get this over with as soon as we can, _let's make this very quick, _then get out of here!" Chie demanded on that.

"A-Ah, right... Let's do that." Yukiko is the second to agree to that. "Sa, let's-" _Whoosh! _"Hm?" ...Sneaking shadows come through...

_Siren... Siren! _"Huh? Aren't those... sirens?" ...They _are _sirens as Yosuke asked then... _Whistlee...! _"Huh?" Various Shadows who are fat and wearing police officer uniform come crashing in...!

_Whistle! _"Warning! Warning!" ...The fat guys said.

"Huh? What the- Police?" Yosuke asked sweat dropping.

"Warning! No clothes are appropriate here! If you don't take them off, we'll strip YOUU~!"

"H-HUH?" ..._Whoosh! Strip, strip! _

"Gyaah-!" ...In an instant... except Souji who...

"Hmph," _Strike! Slice!_

"Grooaarr!" ...He sliced the "police" of this place with Izanagi then... as for the others.

"How did- huh?" ...They are... "Wh-What the...! My clothes! They're..." ...Looking up ahead, ..."police" are...

"Heehee ha ha...!" ...They move out to the top floor leaving... with their, except Souji, clothes.

"What the hell just- What the-!" ...Yosuke realized that his uniform have stripped for him and so his underneath clothing. "Did those guys...? Just took our clothes...? And where- Gyaah-!" ...He nose bleed on the sight of Chie and Yukiko who...

"H-Hey, where are you looking at!" ...Who are left with just they bras and panties. "Don't look at us like that!" Chie said blushing.

"H-Hey... Don't... look." Yukiko said.

"K-Kuma, those guys just took your clothings, except Sensei-kuma!"

"Hmph, I dispatched the one who came closer to me." The latter said.

"We know that! But man, with us naked, how the hell are we supposed to get through this place without attracting some weirdos who are residing in this part of 'Hell'!" Yosuke said getting frightened by what may the residents do to them... especially in a place like this.

"H-Hey... We gotta get our clothes back... Don't look at us with that snicker!"

"I'm not snickering!" Yosuke yelled at Satonaka, while he is quite captivated at her naked body. She's wearing a green bra and a white panties with some red markings on it. Yukiko is all wearing a white bra and panties.

"..." Surprisingly and amaizingly, Souji "Maou-sama" isn't blushing at her naked body, due to perhaps his "banchou mode" being honorable in personality, as he respect someone's body, specifically women, who are undressed unintentionally, though there are rare exceptions that he might blush at the sight of their undressed bodies.

"H-Hey..." Yukiko notices his stare and gets embarrass.

"...Come on, we gotta get your clothes back, that being said, you guys can't go back to the real world, unless you guys wish to... return in those?" He asked referring to their naked and undress bodies.

"Like Hell we are!" Both Yosuke and Chie yelled which... Yosuke unintentionally touched Chie's slim shoulder.

"Ugh... Why you..."

"H-Hey! It's not like-"

"Urusai da ne!" _Strike! _

"Ow! Dammit! Don't do that! I-" _Crash, crack! _"Huh?"

"Wohoho!" ...A Shadow emerged from the floor and caught Yosuke while lying on the ground, and almost rubbed his naked torso. "Ooh, what a stud."

"Gyaahh-! SAVE MEEE!"

"H-Hanamura!"

"Tch! Hiyaa-!" _Flash! Slice, slice! _

"Grooaarr!" ...The Shadow dissolved due to Souji's interference.

"Gyaah..." ...Yosuke stands up with shiver running down his spine. "Gya... This place is dangerous..."

"Yeah... I've been saying that ever since we came here." Chie said.

"Hey Kuma, where exactly is Kanji...?"

"Uh well... Kuma thinks... he's at the end of this place..."

"At the end huh? ...Just like Amagi, sa, let's get this over with! Susanoo-O!" _Flash! _...He summons his new persona that just borned out of his first persona Jiraiya. "I'll be summoning my persona all the time, I can't let myself unguard in every second in this place!"

...Chie sweat drops at that. "Yeah... Do whatever you want. Anyway, let's hurry up and get our clothes from those-" _Crack! _"Gyaah-!"

"C-Chie!"

"W-Waah-!" ...Chie is caught by a octopus like Shadow that is... well... enjoying her body parts. "W-Waah-! Don't touch there!" ...It insert its tentacles to her breast... her... lower part... then... her legs, that are showing to be slim due to the steam and sweat that this place is producing...

"Gwa... C-Chie..." Yukiko is rather disturbed by that... While Yosuke...

"Aibou, you got a camera!" ...He asked feeling excited while showing a stoic expression.

"Hey, don't ask about that!" _Flash! Slice! _

"Grooaarr!" Chie, out of anger and embarrassment, summoned Tomeo Gonzen, then dispatched the pervert Shadow.

"That was gross, Yukiko, you-" _Crack! _

"Gyaah-!" ...Yukiko is caught as well. "Gya- Gyaah-!" ...Another pervert Shadow with the same octopus like body, that rubs its tentacles all over her, first her breast, which make it look like it slightly removes her bra a little, then her panties, then her legs...

"Gyaah-! Y-Yukiko!"

"Guaah-!" ...Yosuke nose bleed.

"Hmph," ...Again, amazingly and incredibly, "Maou-sama" seems to be remaining calm in this kind of atmosphere. "Tch..." He is about to do something but...

"Ontou Hentaaii-!" _Flash! Slice! _

"Grooaarr!" Chie dispatched the Shadow.

"Guah-!" Yukiko is released from its grasp. "Ah..." She fixes her bra and panties that were almost stripped from her.

"Yukiko, daijobou? Oi, you guys better do the fighting around here, we're vulnerable without our clothings!"

"...Hai." Hai." Yosuke said with an awkward expression while "Maou-sama" Souji simply agreed to the idea.

"Sa, let's go, Kanji's probably in the top floor, let's go there, I'll be taking the front lead, you guys follow behind."

"Yokai." "Right..."

...Later, at the entrance to the "Private Place" of this room... or sauna bathhouse...

"Uh... What do we have here? We've been fighting weirdos and stuff on this place... What next?" Yosuke asked starting to feel bewildered by the atmosphere of this place.

"Ah... I can't take much more of this." Chie said.

"Ah... Argh... It's too sweaty I feel like removing my..." Yukiko said almost look like she's trying to remove her bra...

"Guah-!" ...Which sort of caused Yosuke to become excited and Souji retaining a calm expression... with a slight blush this time, though it quickly disappeared.

"Gyaa-! Yukiko, what are you doing! And you guys... DON'T YOU DARE STARE AT THIS DIRECTION OR I'LL KILL YOUU!"

"Hai, ma'am." Yosuke said snickering while again, "Maou-sama" retaining a calm expression.

"Sa... Let's get this over with, I'm sick of this place." He said.

"Ah, me too, let's get going dammit!" _Keplunk! _Yosuke pushed the two door open revealing...

"Why you teme-! What gives you the right to say that shit to my face!" ...Yosuke sees an ugly sight... or atleast to him... Kanji... "raping" his Shadow from his perspective...

"...As we expected." The three, Yosuke, Yukiko and Chie said with an awkward expression.

"Huh? It's you guys! What are you doing here!" Kanji has taken acknowledgment of their presences.

"Uh well..." Yosuke said.

"We came to rescue our very good man." Souji said in almost business like tone which is very formal by the way. "Waga gang has just came here to rescue you." ...He said in a very formal words of choosing again. **(Note: "Waga" means "our" as in our gang in Souji's sentence)**

"Huh? Rescue me?"

"Oh stop that~"

"Ugh!"

The Shadow pushes the original away from him and started to act... explecitly as words can describe it. "Stop that, come now, isn't awful to deceive people... to deceive yourself? What's so bad about doing what I want to do?"

"That's... nothing to do with it." Kanji seem to have been having a conversation with his Shadow.

"I'm really what you want don't I?"

"Urusai! Don't spout bullshit like that!"

"Oh how I hate girls."

"...!"

"So self-centered and annoying, and snobbish! They look at me like I'm some disgusting thing and say I'm a "weirdo", laughing at me all the while, girls are so scary."

"I-I ain't scared of them!"

"...Men are much better, they don't say those awful scary things... Yes, I vastly prefer men."

"Huh? Is this... Kanji-kun's...?" Chie asked.

"Urusai! What gives the right to say that shit into my face!" Kanji exclaimed angrily at the Shadow. Then...

"Why, you're me and I'm you... You DO know that don't you."

"Screw that, there's no way in hell that you're me!" ...Sou da... But...

"...Grooaarr... he he, You're me... AND THERE'S NO DENYING IT!" _...Waarp! _"Grooaarr!"

"Ugh!" ...Kanji fell from the impact of the Shadow's transformation into a muscular body like the Shadow downstairs and there are roses on its neck, where the human form of 'Shadow Kanji' is attached to that body. Then... Symbol of both genders: male and female, appeared beside him... and...

_Warp! Warp! _...Waves of darkness surround the left and right sides of his then... "Grooaarr!" ...Two Shadows, muscular, and at least, wearing a white underwear appeared. "Hehe!"

"You're in the way... I'll get rid of you!" _*Ziodyne* Shoock...! _

"Ugh!" ...The Shadow injured Kanji.

"Kanji!" "Kanji-kun!" Everyone runs up to him

"Hey, there's out clothes over there!" Yosuke said pointing their clothings on the ceiling above, behind 'Shadow Kanji' and the two guys with him.

"Tch, looks like we'll have to deal with these guys first, let's go!" Souji said then...

"Hm!" Everyone ready their weapons, with Yukiko carrying a fan as her weapon, then...

"Grooaarr! I'm just being true to myself... and that's why... I'm going to get rid of you guys!" 'Shadow Kanji' said then...

"Hiyaa-!" _Flash! _Everyone summoned their respective personas then... _Whoosh! Strike! Slash! Strike! Slash! Ablaaze...! _Various attacks are thrown on the two Shadows who are guarding Kanji, 'Shado Kanji' that is.

"Hehe, come on babe!" ...'Nice Guy' said as the name tag of his is attached to his forehead, and Tomoe Gonzen just performed a side kick on him but ineffective.

"What the-!" Chie is surprised at that.

"Huaa-!" _Flash! *Agidyne*! Ablaaze...! _Yukiko fired with her persona, Konohana Sakuya, as the name also came to her mind as she summons it then...

_Ablaaze...! _"Ah, feel so good ha ha..." 'Tough Guy' said as the name tag is also attached to his forehead, with Yukiko's attack on him being ineffective as well.

"No way...!" She is also surprised at that.

"Dammit... We got weirdos around here...!" Yosuke said getting frightened at these guys for their behaviors... odd behaviors that is...

"Whoo! Cute guys! You are mine~~!" ...They run up to Souji and Yosuke... Much to Yosuke's horror!

"Gyaah-! Get away from me you maniacs!" _Flash! *Maragudyne* Dust, dust...! _

"Heehee!" ...This prove ineffective as well, Susanoo-O, despite being immune to lightning now, as he was vulnerable to it during when he was Jiraiya, seems to outmatched by these guys. _Grab! _"Ooh! Such a stud!" ...Worst part of Yosuke's horror, is that the two guys try to kiss his persona...

"Gyaah-!"

"Tch, get away from my pal you fools!" _*Thunder Reign* *Myriad Arrows*! Shoock! Pierce, pierce...! SHOOCK! _

"Grooaarr! Whoo!" ...Both Shadows are knocked down by the combined attack of Souji and Izanagi's skills.

"Guah... Thanks... Aibou, I almost got an heart attack there..."

"Ah..."

"Whoo~" Both Shadows stood up.

"Feels so good." 'Tough Guy' said being the first to charge back at them. "Whoo!" _Grab! _"Hold me tight!" ...It grabs Izanagi...

"Gyaah! A-Aibou!"

"S-Seta-kun!" "Princess" yelled then...

"Whoo! You're mine! Chuu!" ...'Nice Guy' prepares to kiss Izanagi but...

"Gyaah-!" The three are frightened at that...

"Hmph..." Souji "Maou-sama" smirks then... _Change! Flash! _

"Eh?" ...Izanagi disappeared and in its place is...

"Grooaarr!" ...A multi-headed sea creature appeared... Yamato no Orochi!

"Gyaah-!"

"Uwaah-!"

"Whoa...!"

"Sugoi..." Everyone is surprised at that.

"Hmph, if you guys cannot find love... Then ceased to exist in the face of light!" Souji said extending his arm, commanding Yamata to attack to which...

"SSrraa!"

"Guah!"

"Waah-!" Both 'Nice Guy' and 'Tough Guy' are caught by one of each of Yamata's heads.

"Whoo! This feels good!"

"Oh God, I don't wish to be release!" ...Both Shadows seem to be enjoying Yamata's slimey body which is good since Yamata is not... well... human like in appearance, which it has no problem in doing so.

"Hmph, turn to the queer Yamata." Souji "Maou-sama" commanded to which...

"Yes, my lord... Ssrraa!" ...It turns to 'Shadow Kanji'... "Ssrraa!" _Crush! Crack! _

"Guah!" "Graah!" ...Both 'Nice Guy' and 'Tough Guy' are crushed with delight by Yamata's heads.

"Grooaarr!" *Megidola* _Boom! _

"Ugh!" ...'Shadow Kanji' is hurt. "What the hell! Stop getting in my way! What's so bad about me doing what I want!"

"...What's so bad? Here's what so bad... You... are not... allowed to live... ha ha... HA HA!"

"Urk..." The Shadow is frightened at Souji.

_Change. _...He changes back to Izanagi. "Sa, let's go!" _*Vorpal Blade*! Slash, slash...! _

"Ugh!"

"Payback time! Hiyaa-!" _Flash! *Brave Blade*! Slash!_

"Ugh!" Yosuke attacked!

"This is for ruining our dignity! Hiyaa-!"

"Huaa!" Both Chie and Yukiko summoned their personas then... _Freeze! Ablaazee...! Boom! _

"Ugh!"

"Arrgh... S-Satonaka... P-Please, be careful where you aim..." ...Yosuke is frozen by Chie's unintentionally direction of attack.

"Oh, gomen."

"Hmph, sa... Queer..." _Tap, tap... _Souji walks up to 'Shadow Kanji' with an confident expression. "I think it's about time this "sauna bathhouse" to be put out of business. All of 'Kami-sama''s business proposal are all junk anyway... like you."

"Gee-! I know deep inside, you all think I was "weird"... Deep down, you don't accept me at all, no matter what, I won't lose to you! Grooaarr!" *Fanatical Spark* _Shoock! Shoock! _

"...He." ..."Maou-sama" is unaffected however as Izanagi is immune to lightining... and he absorbs it.

"What?"

"Huh, time for a counter attack! Persona!" _Flash! *Phanta Rhei* Dust, dust...! _

"Ugh!"

"Go!" "Let's do it! Persona!" _Flash! *Hasou Tobi* *Meltdown*! Ablaaze...! Slash, slash, slash...! A combination of flames and multi slash energies... Boom! Annihilation!_

"Ugh! Arrwwaahh~~!"

"Hmph, for your downfall! Huah!" _Fusio Raid __**(Note: In here, Souji can use Fusion Spells as well!) **__Izanagi and Yamato no Orochi! *Mighty Thunder Hammer* _"Uaarrgh!" "Grooaarr!" Both Izanagi and Yamata mirror Souji then...

"Whoa...!"

"Sugoi...!"

"Two personas...?"

"How did he...?" The group asked.

"Grrooaarr!" "Arrgh!" Izanagi, with an electrifies giant hammer... lunges forth towards 'Shadow Kanji' then...! _SLAM! SHOOCK... SHOOCK! BOOM! _

"Ah... Ugh... Huh...?" Kanji regains conciousness.

"Ugh! Uwaahh~ Someone accept me!" ...'Shadow Kanji' said reaching out his hand while falling... his muscular body that is then dissolve into nothing... Though his human form remains for a while.

"Kuma, you did it!" Kuma said.

"Ugh... I..." Kanji stands up.

"Kanji-kun!" Yukiko said.

"Wait Amagi! Something's not right." Yosuke interjected.

"Ugh... Grooaarr..." ...The Shadow regains its composure as well.

"I-It's still coming at us-kuma!"

"Such a passionable approach..." It said...

"Huh?" Yosuke asked to which...

"I think that you three, would make wonderful boyfriends..." ...It refers to Souji, Yosuke, and Kuma.

"W-Wait stop it! You got it all wrong!"

"Enough... Stop, what the hell are you blabbering about...?" Kanji asked getting angry at his Shadow.

"I don't care who... Won't someone... please accept me...?" ...The 'Shadow' seem to be crying.

"St-Stop it..."

"ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!" It said stretching out its arms and going near the group which frightens them.

"Wh-Whoa, whoa, I don't really swing that way!" Yosuke said then...

" I SAID STOP IT!" _Tap, tap! STRIKE! _...Kanji punched his Shadow. "Ugh... I already know that someone like you has existed in me..."

"Kanji... You..."

"It's not really you though, it's your Fear that is trying to make you believe that its you." Souji said.

"Yeah... I know... It's something... that was born of me, I was afraid of getting rejected, it ain't matter if it's guys or chicks... I just hate and afraid of being rejected, I'm a total pansy who tries to make everyone hates me."

"...You're not alone though, why not join our gang?"

"Huh? Aibou..."

"Seta-kun..."

"..." Kanji seem to think of that idea. "Come on get up, someone like you who is trying to be me I know can take a punch." ...The Shadow does so... "I know you only wish to be purified... and I will let you so..."

"...Hm." ...The Shadow accepted purification and fades away in a golden light with delight and tears... It then... _Flaash...! _Replace by a muscular figure wielding a thunder bolt sword, sort the least. Then it merges with Kanji as a persona card. _Flaash...! _

"Ugh..." ...Kanji falls to the ground. "Shit..."

"Kanji!" Everyone gathers at him.

"Ugh... Don't that way... I can see..." He said referring to...

"Huh? W-Waah-!" ...To Chie's panties in which he just stepped over him to which he is looking at her panties. "W-Where's our clothes!"

"It's right here." Souji said carrying everyone's clothes, he just took it off from the ceiling with Izanagi's help.

"Give me that!" "Me too!" Everyone immediately took their respective clothings.

"Let's get out of here, I'm sick of this place, it ruined my dignity!" Yosuke said.

"Sou da! Let's get out of here with Kanji-kun!" Chie said.

"R-Right, sa, someone carry Kanji-kun." Yukiko said.

...'Hell''s Sauna bathhouse is officiall closed... for business. Another blow to 'Kami-sama', the day where the 'Devil' and 'God' will clashed... is drawing! Come my bretherens! Time to rise up to the 'Almighty'...!

End of Chapter 5

**Friend's Note: Whew, that was a long chapter, and kinda funny for me heehee, anyway, I sort of "copied" the events in the anime, heehe, while trying to keep the events in the game and manga coeincidide. Anyway, me and Judasuu won't be updating for a while as we are waiting for each episodes of the anime, then move on to the next chapter. I will say in here... Shinigami and Maou will meet... as for what chapter that is... well... those who has completed the game knows where the protagonists of Persona 4 go to the settings of Persona 3... So look forward to it, Ja ne! Heehee!**


End file.
